Guardián
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Cuando de mala gana rescatas a un vampiro moribundo y mal agradecido, siempre te preguntas porque diablos lo hiciste, pero tal vez no hay una explicación razonable, tal vez él solo esta para ser tu guardián. Licano/Vampiro.
1. Chapter 1

_Cuando de mala gana rescatas a un vampiro moribundo y mal agradecido, siempre te preguntas porque diablos lo hiciste, pero tal vez no hay una explicación razonable, tal vez él solo esta para ser tu guardián. Licano/Vampiro._

_Nueva historia de mis días de ocio. Tan típico mío que no podía dejarlos de lado, pero esta vez no es la típica licántropa desvalida, ¡No! ya no... ahora tiene por lo menos un poquito más de voluntad XD. Y el vampiro pues... a ese hay que hacerle una palabra nueva en el Diccionario tan solo por ser él, tan especial XDD. _

_Bueno haber si les gusta. _

**Guardián**

**1**

**Encuentro**

**_7 de noviembre, 10:38 p.m, centro de la ciudad. _**

Vampiros, un mal mundial.

No le gustaban los vampiros, para nada. Los encontraba unos lujuriosos, mal pensados y ciertamente muy creídos por ser altos, elegantes y finos, unos afeminados por conclusión. Pero desde que la guerra había terminado hacía años y el _"Te soporto solo porque"_ era una de las mentalidades que a uno le habían introducido a la mala no significaba que fuéramos por el mundo haciendo barbacoas de humanos e invitándonos a fiestas de cumpleaños como si la amistad hubiera sido desde el nacimiento de las razas.

Lo cierto y lo bueno –ya que tenía que haber algo bueno por lo menos- es que las noches eran más tranquilas, uno ya podía salir de noche sin esperar –tanto- que un loco colmilludo te saliera de la nada y te hiciera trisas tan solo por estar pensando en otra cosa y no husmeando el aire en busca del olor a muerte que ellos propagandeaban tanto.

El odio era obvio y casi tangible cuando los choques se efectuaban en cualquier parte, pero por Dios Santo que nadie quería morir bajo las manos de los reyes tanto vampiros como licanos que habían dejado muy claro todas las torturas que te harían si alguien llegaba a tocar a uno del equipo contrario ni tan solo por casualidad.

¿Y porque sucedió esto luego de años, siglos, milenios de constantes guerras y masacres?, fue el día en que Anet la hija del rey vampiro y Lust el hijo del rey licántropo habían sido raptados por una comitiva de humanos que deseaban hacer investigaciones a la razas, luego de muchas peleas y algunos asesinatos aquellos dos se hicieron de migas-pan y hasta ella había sido testigo de la extraña relación de ambos y por todos los santos que nunca más le hablo a ese pelmazo de Lust y por todos los santos otra vez que nunca más se integro a las cenas familiares de aquella familia de licanos. Y por lo tanto era la paria, la enajenada, la alejada y la que públicamente y por si sola se desterró de cualquier tipo de contacto con la familia real. Y no es que ella fuera parte de la familia como alguien de sangre real, parte de la sangre Rex, no, tan solo ella había sido la "criada", la hija que viéndose huérfana el rey había puesto bajo su techo para criarla como una más de sus tantas hijas, había sido la mejor amiga de su heredero, la que se había convertido tan solo en una asesina el día en que supo que los humanos se había llevado a su hermano, la que casi pierde la vida por ir a buscarlo, la que peleo con el rey con la reina, con todo el mundo por querer recuperar al heredero, la que se enfado tanto cuando volvió con esa niña vampira como si nada hubiera pasado que se marcho en la oscuridad de la noche para nunca, jamás volver a hablar con ninguno de ellos.

Tenía un maldito orgullo, herido sí, pero orgullo al fin y al cabo.

Y ven, por eso de todo esto. Ya ni siquiera recuerda de que había estado pensando en un principio, la cosa es que la vida ahora, era un asco de esos que dan ganas de lanzarte de la ventana de un onceavo piso y morir bien aplastada.

Bufo y se sentó comiéndose un helado en la fría estación que se alzaba ahora sobre ella. Nevaba, y había un viento de los demonios, pero lo cierto es que ella le gustaba comer helado en tales condiciones. ¿Rara? pues sí, un poquito.

Los humanos que pasaban frente suyo, le miraban claramente perturbados mientras ella seguía lamiendo su cono triple sabor menta, piña y chocolate – porque no había licántropo que no amara el chocolate como su segunda religión-.

¿Y que hacía allí a esas horas de la noche, con esa nevada y comiéndose su helado triple? Porque justo hoy en tan solo dos minutos, Lust llegaría a su casa, patearía la puerta, entraría y si le pillaba allí estaba muy conciente que el licántropo era capaz de amarrarla a una silla hasta que hablara, porque Lust no era el príncipe heredero encantador que cualquier podía pensar en un cuento de hada. No. Lust era simplemente un bruto inconsciente creyente que el mundo gira alrededor suyo tan solo por respirar y que todo el mundo le debía por lo menos la atención, y ciertamente que ella no le iba a hacer ni un mínimo de caso. Gracias a los Dioses que aun quedaba la niñera de ambos que le enviaba noticias de los movimientos de este, porque desde hacía meses ya que el licántropo hacía lo mismo y por la forma en que había garabateado en su pizarra de anotaciones que la próxima vez no iba a ser tan generoso claramente –y no por ser cobarde- ella no iba a estar allí para verlo.

Soltando un largo bostezo se levanto en su metro setenta sin ni unas ganas de volver, pero caminando a su departamento a paso lento y con la calma de perezoso llegaría por lo menos en dos horas y media, lo suficiente para que Lust se deshiciera en maldiciones y destrozos y se marchara con la venganza en sus facciones. Así es la vida, triste o no, para ella era justa.

Se abrigo un poco el cuello mientras caminaba por la calle central de la ciudad, parecía que mientras más tarde más gente había y más autos se veían ir de un lado a otro como un millón de hormigas sincronizadas. Era sábado... mmm... noche de bohemia. Debería darse una vuelta talvez por allí para despejar la mente, pero ¡Nha!, tenía sueño y quería su cama mullida y calientita con una buena taza de chocolate y una maratón de _Scrub(1)_, eso si era vida. Eso era su vida.

Un humano, uno de esos que huele a maldad pura paso por su lado con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo medio inclinado, sus manos enguantadas entre la larga gabardina parecía que recién había cometido un siniestro asesinato. ¿Pero que le importaba a ella? solo podía pensar en su chocolate caliente con un poquito de menta y _Zaz _zeta en la cama para un día más de aburrida cotidianidad.

Soltó nuevamente un largo bostezo cuando el olor le hizo casi atragantarse, fue un azote de sangre, como si le hubieran puesto un plato de la sustancia de vampiro justo enfrente de su nariz. Se irguió en todo su porte mientras sentía el olor demasiado cerca. Al girar en la esquina desde allí venía el olor.

Sabía que debía irse hacía otro lado, girarse y tomar otro camino como si no hubiera sentido nada, como si nada pasara. Pero...

-. _Agh-_ Soltó mientras se encaminaba lentamente para girar la esquina.

Había cosas para lo que ella no estaba preparada y una de esas es lo que tenía justo ahora enfrente. El cuerpo casi mutilado de un joven vampiro.

La bilis se le subió a la garganta, al ver aquel largo cuerpo tirado frente a ella boca abajo, una mano colgando por la cuneta junto a la cabeza que dejaba caer un chorrillo de sangre sobre la blanca nieve.

El olor a sangre volvió a quemarle dentro, y al ver que no había desaparecido significaba que no había muerto. Sabiendo que dejarlo allí sería una abominación, se acerco lentamente hasta acuclillarse a su lado, con una mano temblorosa dispuesta a moverlo un poco casi se mata de un paro cuando el vampiro dio un medio respingo sobre si mismo girando de lado mostrándole los afilados dientes tan blanco como la nieve. Los ojos rasgados por el ataque que deseaba efectuar, y los penetrantes grises calarle hasta el alma. Se quedo hecha una estatua, mientras el vampiro jadeaba un poco perdiendo el horizonte con la mirada, y la sangre caía por una hilera entre su frente y sus ojos. Este dio un suave espasmo y se desmayo de un solo golpe.

-. Maldito- susurró ella mientras su corazón al haberse detenido por unos segundos ante el susto ahora hacía una carrera de salida de ella misma. Se quito la chaqueta, una chaqueta que seguramente tendría que botar luego y lo cubrió, y con un par de impulsos pudo levantarlo acomodándolo contra su pecho.

Pudo haberlo llevado a un hospital de vampiros, de esas clínicas todas in y todas caras pero no tenía idea donde podía haber una y mucho menos caminar hacía una si supiera donde estaba. Por lo que sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría mucho lo llevo a su departamento que a paso más rápido no se demoraría más de unos minutos.

A medio camino comenzó a sentir el suave polvo caer por sus manos. ¡O por todos los dioses se estaba muriendo entre sus brazos y lo ultimo que quería era terminar bañada en polvo de vampiro!

Como si la vida se le fuera en eso, llegó a su apartamento abriendo la puerta de una patada – con todas las patadas que ya Lust le ha dado esta ya se abría sola- para su alivió su amigo no estaba allí pero era obvio que había estado ya que su pizarra de notas habían tantos garabatos que se asombraría mucho si no los veía.

Pero en fin, lo importante era ahora que el muerto no se le muriera, por lo ilógico que sonara era lo más normal que se le ocurría.

Le dio otra patada a la pared, en el momento en que retrocedía y una cama salió disparada con un gran estruendo delante de ella. Ni muerta dejaba al cadáver acostado en su cama.

Se movió por su pieza de un lado a otro buscando cosas para curarlo, cosa de la cual tampoco tenía mucha idea y hasta un tarro de ketchup llevó hasta su cama esparciéndolo por la sabana añeja.

-. Bien- soltó mientras le temblaba la mano y se sujetaba la barbilla.

Trato de sacar todos sus conocimientos sobre medicina casera, limpio las heridas de la cabeza, los brazos y piernas que estaban hecho a poco menos que jirones, como si se hubieran entretenido cortándolo como un pedazo de queso. La ropa que llevaba la trato de mantener donde estaba, no quería tener un vampiro nudista en su pieza.

Le arreglo el largo y lustroso cabello negro en una coleta de lado. Y le limpio el cuello y el corte bajo las orejas puntiagudas. Limpio sus facciones dispuesta a quedar pegada en la muralla si este abría los ojos de improviso dándole otro susto de muerte. Tenía los labios firmes y hasta parecían sedosos, la nariz respingona y los pómulos un poco salientes, unas cejas tupidas y una frente ancha, Por un solo segundo, al verlo casi muerto y claramente tranquilo le pareció guapo, algo que menos mal solo fue un segundo porque si no el onceavo piso de ese edificio estaba más que dispuesto para morir.

Después de haberle limpiado las heridas y haberlo vendado en la forma más primitiva que conocía –y era mucha ya que ella vivía de los curitas-. Se alejo un poco, por lo que veía no había hecho mucho, y lo obvio que necesitaba para la restauración instantánea de un vampiro era algo de sangre, pero no era dotadora de DNA para darle de beber como si fuera un refresco por lo que estaba pillada contra eso.

No sabiendo que más hacer se quedo allí, parada a su lado moviendo y removiendo las "vendas" como niña chica haber si cicatrizaba, pero la más pura de las verdades, es que parecía tan igual de muerto que como lo había pillado.

-. En que me he metido- suspiro melodramáticamente.

**Continuara.**

(1) Serie de humor que trata de medicos.

_**Bueno, haber si les gusta... hasta el momento llevo como 4 capitulos listos, y bueno tiene de todo un poco. Lo voy a ir subiendo dependiendo de como vaya escribiendo. Por lo menos ya le pense el final asi que no hay problemas por ello. **_

_**Y eso... disfrutenlo y me comentan si les agrada como va...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Mal agradecido**

**_Domingo 8 de noviembre, 6:22 am._**

_Había perdido, esa era la realidad. No había un camino porque ya no había nadie que lo guiara. No había nada, morir por fin, era la única salida que le quedaba. Había perdido. _

_Perdido. _

Despertó de un salto sin saber exactamente que sucedía. Su corazón latía errático y claramente bastante trastornado. Se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de controlarlo, observó el bulto al oto lado de la habitación, no se había movido ni un milímetro.

La habitación estaba clara, por lo que en cualquier momento amanecería, tomo un poco de huincha adhesiva y sus cortinas quedaron pegadas a los marcos para que la luz del día no se filtrara. El sol obviamente no era amigo de los vampiros y ella no quería tener su habitaciòn con olos a chicharrones.

Bostezando y sabiendo que no lograría dormir más. Y viendo que allí no lograría nada se puso una suelta camiseta y unas calzas, zapatillas y una botella de agua en la mano.

Despejarse un poco, pasear y perderse en sus pensamientos seguramente le haría más bien que esto de ser la niñera de un vampiro.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado.

_El aire era frió. ¿Aun estaba embutido dentro de aquel pequeño container en el suelo?. _

_No podía moverse. ¿Otra vez?. _

_¿No había terminado aún?_

_Abre los ojos, ábrelos. No. Ábrelos, ve la realidad que hay a tu alrededor. No, no más. Ábrelos. No quiero más ilusión. No fue una ilusión. Sí lo fue. No, lo sabes, no lo fue. Tengo... . Miedo, lo sé. Yo no... . Sí y lo sabes, no es malo, es normal. No. Ábrelos, ve la realidad. No tengo futuro, ya no, he perdido. _

_Ábrelos_

_Oscuridad. _

_No, espera. _

La oscuridad comenzó a disiparse.

El olor, el olor le dio un arranque de adrenalina.

Cerro los ojos el calor comenzó a recorrer su sistema.

_Ábrelos_

Una habitación, pintada de azul claro.

Cerro los ojos. Le gustaba el azul, los ojos de ella eran azul.

_Ábrelos._

Poca decoración, ni un poco de luz entraba por la ventana. Un televisor pequeño, una cama de dos plazas desordenada con una cubrecama de blanco nieve. Dos sillones, un mueble de ropa, un espejo. No había nada más.

Otra ráfaga de olor, le hizo mostrar los dientes en busca de la suculenta comida.

_Ya no, ya no. Perdido. _

La adrenalina se disparo. Sus músculos comenzaron a recuperarse. ¿Vendas? O algo así.

_Descansa. Ya no. _

Las cortinas estaban selladas para que ningún rayo de luz atravesara la habitación.

¿Vendas?¿Selladas las cortinas?

Otro arranque.

¿Un lobo?, ¿Una licántropa?, Esos ojos almendrados asustado. La nieve caía a su alrededor.

_Te ayudo. ¿Una enemiga? _

_¡Te salvo!_

Le dio un mordico a la manzana mientras acariciaba al San bernardo que había fuera de la frutería. Había corriendo más poco de lo normal, y no solo por la fría mañana, ni por estar preocupada por el vampiro. Tan solo que tan paranoica estaba que había estado sintiendo que le estaban siguiendo, y si era Lust, prefería que le pillara en una calle concurrida que sola en su casa, con un vampiro moribundo. Nop, eso sería nefasto en cualquier sentido.

El perro le quito la manzana de la mano y se la trago, le miro feo mientras este movía su enorme rabo de un lado a otro contento por la comida y las caricias.

-. Haz llegado más temprano que nunca- dijo la joven dependienta mientras le traía su bolsa del día. Ella cabecea y miro atrás tan rápido que le sonó un hueso. Al final de la calle no había nada, ni nadie.- ¿Estas bien?.

-. Sip- soltó tomando su bolsa y pagando. Le dio un golpe cariñoso al perro que le mojo a mano con su baba.- gracias- soltó luego mientras volvía a mirar hacía atrás y seguía no habiendo nada.- nos vemos mañana.

Dio como dos vuelta a la manzana hasta que ya era obvio que tenía que volver a casa, el sol ya despuntaba en la cima, por lo que era tarde. ¿Se habría muerto ya? No que va... bueno tal vez sí, no conocía tan bien a los vampiros y no tenía intención de conocerlos de todos modos.

Podría haberse demorado horas subiendo las escaleras a su depa.

Jugo con las llaves otros minutos más.

¡Que va! Tal vez ni se haya movido. Sip, seguramente era eso.

Abrió la puerta entrando campante muy llena de confianza, desbordando valentía... hasta que lo vio.

Erguidos en sus al parecer metro noventa, sin su roñosa camiseta, con las heridas que ayer eran rodajas de piel ahora solo siendo líneas de curación, su rostro tapado por sus cabellos largos y desordenados, irradiaba peligro.

Las frutas rodaron por el suelo hasta que chocaron contra sus pies. Este miro las manzanas que estaba a sus pies y la agarro entre sus letales manos.

Antes de que ella misma diera la orden, estaba fuera de su puerta, cerrándola de un portazo y cayendo por esta con el corazón, para variar, saltando como loco.

Genial. Ahora no tenía casa, el vampiro estaba apoderado de la suya.

El olor a licántropo le pego de nuevo como un arranque de adrenalina hacía su sangre, se levanto mientras tiraba las vendas y su casi camisa a la cama. El pelo le cayo como una cascada hacía adelante tapando un poco la luz que entro cuando la puerta fue abierta tan repentinamente. Escucho el golpe de la bolsa caer, el olor a fruta, el gemido asustado o asombrado, el corazón errático y la cálida esencia. Cuando quiso verla directamente –ya que no pudo, la luz era demasiado para sus ojos- ella ya se había ido, oculta al otro lado de la puerta, al otro lado, donde había luz y protección.

Miro la manzana en sus manos.

_La sangre lo pide. No. Tu sangre ya no te pertenece una vez más. _

Mordió la manzana con descarada rabia, comió una y todas las frutas que la loba había llevado en aquella bolsa.

Las comió de pura rabia mientras su cuerpo se restablecía.

Al dejar las corontas de manzana lo único que sabía es que la palabra "elección" lo salvaba.

**Domingo 8 de noviembre. 6:22 pm.**

El sol ya se ocultaba, y ella aun estaba sentada en escaleras esta vez si muy entumida, fumando lo ultimo que le quedaba de la cajetilla para pasar las casi 8 horas que yacía fuera de su propio hogar.

-. Hace hambre- se quejo mientras su estomago gruñía cada pocos minutos, no había comido nada en todo el día.- condenado- susurró más para si.

Estaba vivo, se había recuperado, tenía su casa para él hasta que la noche cayera y ni siquiera sabía que pasaría ahora. Tal vez le gustara su cuchitril y se quedara allí, tal vez se marcharía, tal vez esperaría hasta que ella fuera y le daría las gracias... bueno, eso era esperar demasiado, ¿No?.

¿Y sí la mataba? No es que ella se dejara tan fácilmente, pero desde hacía años que no practicaba nada, desde hacía años que había dejado de matar, aunque lo único que había matado había sido humanos. ¿Matarla después que ella le había salvado?, Eso seria ser demasiado mal agradecido, pero los vampiros siempre tan condenadamente arrogantes... quien podía conocerlos bien.

-. Hum- soltó botando la colilla escalera abajo. Le sudaban las manos tan solo de pensar lo que le esperaba en los pocos minutos que quedaban de sol. ¿Sangre o un agradecimiento? Tal vez un poco de ambos... nha, eso era fantasear.- tal ves me regale algo bonito- susurró para ella. Porque era bien conocido que siendo tan afeminados los vampiros amaran las joyas y las calidades exageradas. Bueno, ella no se quejaría si le regalaba un _Tiffany. _

Un fuerte golpe dentro de su casa hizo que en menos de cuatro segundos abriera la puerta de la entrada completamente asustada.

Por todos los dioses, él no estaba. La ventana del otro lado de la habitación estaba abierta en todo su dar, las cortinas se movían levemente por la suave y fría brisa que entraba. Corrió hacía está cerrándola de golpe y mirando hacía la callejuela trasera, donde solo el enorme edificio cubría la vista como un gigante congelado.

No había más olor a vampiro. Prendió todas las luces de su casa en un santiamén, la cama donde había dormido el vampiro estaba completamente cubierta de sangre, las vendas que horas atrás ella había puesto afanosamente estaban tiradas como si nada y todas su ricas frutas estaban en el basurero, toda ya comida.

Sintió la sangre hervirle, la cara azorarle de rabia, por la indignación.

-. ¡Maldito mal agradecido de mierda!- soltó en un suave grito mientras pateaba la cama con toda la ropa dentro y esta se escondía en la pared.

¡Y una mierda de vampiro de cuarta, que se pudriera en el infierno!

**Continuara.**

_**Gracias ange24 ^^. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo igual sea de tu agrado. Me hizo feliz tu comentario. Y eso. Te cuidas. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Patronus (1)**

_**Martes 10 de noviembre. 3:56 pm.**_

Lanzó el montón de bolsas de compras sobre su pequeña mesa que tambaleó inestable por la carga de esta. Un paquete de servilletas rodó por la esquina y alcanzo a agarrar el pote de mermelada antes de que se desparramara por su feo piso de cerámica marrón claro.

Tenía la tarde libre hasta mañana a las 7 am, donde comenzaba su turno en la cafetería de trece cuadras más allá, un lindo turno de casi 12 horas.

Pero tenía que hacer algo por su vida, cuando vivía bajo las manos de los reyes tenía una mensualidad – por así decirlo- que le tendría en el mejor depa de la ciudad con tres sirvientes muy bien pagados, pero cuando se había marchado con muchas ganas apenas se había llevado 50 dólares que tenía de un cumpleaños hacía años atrás, y con ellos había hecho maravillas. Se consiguió este cuchitril pagando todo por adelantado y rogándole al dueño que cuando consiguiera más le pagaría en el instante, el viejito, siempre un hombrecito muy amable no se hizo problemas.

Y ahora trabajaba en lo único que alguien que había sido criada para ser dama de compañía podía hacer, una casi mesera – por lo menos en lo único en lo que ella se veía casi servible-.

Se lanzó sobre uno de sus sillones y prendió la tele.

Su vista se dirigió inmediatamente y como siempre pasaba a aquel rectángulo vertical que había en su pared al lado de uno de sus sillones, la cama que venía con el depa. Esa cama que pocos días atrás había resguardado a uno de ellos, a un infeliz mal agradecido.

No es que a ella le hubiera importado quitárselo de encima, de hecho lo esperaba, pero bueno... bueno, ella hubiera deseado por lo menos un: "Gracias por salvarle la existencia", o algo así, no le importaba, pero aquel sujeto, además de haber infectado su cama con su olor por lo que quedaba de eternidad, haberle comido sus frutas y haberle tenido escondida fuera de su hogar por horas, se había esfumado, escapado, huido sin si quiera un miserable Gracias. Y por los Dioses que no había podido dormir tranquila desde que ese suceso había ocurrido.

Suspiro y apago la tele.

Mejor dormía un rato aprovechando que era de día.

.

La salita, aquella en la que siempre podía encontrar a sus padres estaba alegremente cálida, mientras su madre peinaba el cabello de la más pequeña de sus hermanas su padre leía uno de sus libros antiguos. A ninguno de los dos le importaba que él estuviera haciendo un hueco en la cara alfombra, para ellos era normal luego de las visitas.

La única que si le hacía caso era Misa que para salvarse alzaba sus bracitos en su dirección para quitarle del calvario de ser engominada al muy estilo su madre.

-. Hijo por Dios- soltó su padre a los minutos después, cuando él ya se estaba cansando de refunfuñar y todo.- debes dejar de hacer eso. Es más obvio que no quiere verte y de una y otra manera sabes que días vas y se va.

-. ¿Acaso no están preocupados? Puede estar muriéndose de hambre o que sé yo

-. Ella esta bien- soltó su madre dejando a la pequeña en el suelo que con una mueca salió corriendo como si el alma se la llevara el diablo, su madre bufo y sus ojos verde agua le miraron con cariño- esta teniendo una vida normal.

-. Pero ella no fue criada para eso- contesto muy altanero.

-. ¿Y para que fue criada? ¿Para seguirte por lo que quedaba de eternidad?- pregunto su padre levantando una ceja. Él sintió que se le azoraba la cara.

-. No... no, claro que no, pero yo no le iba a negar nada si estaba conmigo.

-. Eres tan posesivo hijo- soltó su madre con un suspiro. El hizo un ruidito como si se estuviera desinflando.

-. Además como sabes que esta bien.

-. Por dios Lust- soltó su padre y se levanto lentamente.- es como una hija para mí y para tu madre, ¿Crees realmente que no sabemos lo que hace? Como esta o que tan bien esta de salud.

-. La han seguido

-. No. Tenemos una pequeña conexión con ella. Y con eso nos basta, eso debería bastarte a ti.

-. Claro que no, yo quiero respuestas- soltó enfadado- ella se fue, así como así, luego que volví como si no hubiéramos estado juntos toda nuestra vida. Se fue- se altero gruñendo.

-. Hijo, sabes que no debes salir. Y deberías dejarlo si no quieres que te coloquemos una guardia.

-. Ya te perdimos una vez Lust, es mejor que le hagas caso a tu madre. Los humanos siguen buscándote, y no permitiremos eso.

-. Al carajo con los humanos. Eso ya paso.- la cara de su madre palideció un poco y su padre le mira mal.

-. Cuida tu vocabulario por lo que más quieras, y respeta a tu madre- soltó su padre cabreado. Obviamente no era por su vocabulario lo que le había hecho mal a su madre, si no, el casi año que había estado capturado por humanos.

-. Sí, perdón madre- soltó haciendo una pequeña reverencia- de todos modos, no me estaré tranquilo hasta que hable con ella.

-. Hijo... - soltó su padre con cejo fruncido.

Y sin decir más, salió por el pasillo a su cuarto.

Tenía 27 años y había crecido con esa necia. Hacía tres años que no le veía, que no peleaba, y por todos los Dioses que le necesitaba ahora que estaba tan confundido. Él había sido un cambio para su pueblo, él había exigido junto con Anet la detención de la guerra, y lo habían conseguido con berrinches o sin el. Habían detenido las matanzas, y aunque era cruel matar a tus propios hermanos para suponer un castigo de que la guerra había culminado, era algo que sus semejantes ya estaban mentalizándose.

Escucho los pasos lentos de una mujer ya mayor, giro en el pasillo para ver a _Nan_ redecorando un florero con bonitas Reinas luisas.

-. Son hermosas- soltó mientras se tranquilizaba, la mujer le sonrió a las flores y luego se giro. Sus ojos estaban blancos, ella era ciega desde que él tenía memoria.

-. Sí, son las más lindas del jardín- soltó yendo hacía él y tomándole una mano. Él le gira a su propio cuarto.- ¿Y como te ha ido cariño?- pregunto acariciándole una mano.

-. Se me ha escapado otra vez- soltó enojado. La mujer soltó una risita.

-. Deberías dejarla descansar un poco.

-. No, hasta que me dé respuestas.

-. Parecéis aun, unos niños pequeños- soltó, su largo cabello blanco le caía en cascada por la espalda, antiguamente había sido tan brillante como el sol.- cuando se enojaban mutuamente al no ser el primero en desearse felicidades a las lunas cumplidas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al cuarto de él.

-. La necesito, _nan._- soltó tomando la mano de su vieja niñera.

-. Lo sé, cariño. Pero debes darle tiempo al tiempo. Debes comprender el desplazo que ella sintió cuando llegaste con la joven Anet.

-. Yo no la desplace- la mujer no dijo nada y le beso los nudillos con cariño. Se alejo perdiéndose por los pasillos.

No lo hice.

_**.**_

_**Martes 10 de noviembre. 9:36 pm.**_

Se hizo una coleta baja mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Se desperezo mientras veía la habitación a oscuras, aun era temprano, abrió las cortinas con un desmadejado bostezo y se tallo los ojos.

Necesitaba un baño. Uno bien caliente. Tomo una toalla nueva desde el mueble, puso su reproductor con la música bien alta y se encamino.

Se irguió contra la ventana. Sintiendo la sangre pura aun en su sistema. Se amarro su largo cabello en una coleta alta y miro a través del cristal.

_La sangre lo exigió. Tú lo has aceptado. Es tu amargo destino. _

Salió con una toalla amarrada alrededor su cuerpo y dejo el cabello suelto alrededor de su cuello, abrió la puerta del baño mientras el vapor salía con ella y el olor cálido se impregnaba en ella. Se giro hacía la ventana cuando el corazón se le paralizo.

Él estaba allí, sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana, mirándole con sus deslumbrantes ojos grises.

Hubiera gruñido con fuerza si el olor a licántropo no le hubiera golpeado tan fuerte. Estaba semidesnuda, recién salida de un baño con el cabello castaño y medio ondulado mojando y adherido a su cuerpo.

Que fuera vampiro no significaba que no fuera hombre, y que ella fuera licántropa no significaba que no fuera una hembra, y por los más bajos deseos, fue un despertar demasiado brusco. Se sintió perturbado cuando los ojos almendrados de ella, asustados y claramente asombrados hicieron contacto con él. Hubiera querido gruñir una vez más.

No la había visto nunca. Sí, había identificado su silueta cuando había estado parado en la puerta y tenía recuerdos movidos cuando esta le pillo en la calle moribundo, pero claramente este no era la manera en que debía de haberla visto.

_No es respetable. Debes respetar, es tú elegida. _

Cuando la vio girarse y correr con claro destino de salida. Él se movió antes que ella interponiéndose en su camino. Menos mal que miro hacía otro lado cuando casi se le cae la toalla, y gracias a Dios que estaba oscuro.

-. Vete- soltó con la voz ronca.

-. No- negó él.

_Aun puedes escapar, aun puedes. Vete. Hazlo, ella te ha dado la oportunidad. _

Pero no pudo, un tirón detrás del cuello le hizo tragarse el orgullo.

Se irguió en todo él mientras daba un paso hacía ella. La licántropa frunció el ceño y se medio agacho, ¿Una postura de ataque?. Sus ojos almendras aun destilaban miedo, pero el brillo de la decisión aun estaba en ella. Y eso le gusto.

_-. Praetoriana cohor (2)_-. Soltó haciendo una media reverencia, llevando la mano al pecho.

Ya estaba hecho, ya lo había realizado. Estaba amarrado... una vez más.

Ahora solo venía el piso a sus pies, esperando el típico ¿Qué? El cual debería él explicar su nuevo papel como protector.

-. Ni en mis más escabrosas pesadillas voy a aceptar a un _praesidium (3). _Y mucho menos a un_ Strix (4)_

Él se asombra un poco al ver que tenía cierta habilidad con la lengua madre. Los civiles pocas veces lo manejaban algunos ya la habían olvidado. Se alzó mirando a la licántropa que mientras más cerca estaba más pequeña se veía. Sus ojos almendrados destilaban desconcierto y clara molestia. El miedo se iba perdiendo.

-. Las leyes lo exigen, tú me salvaste, yo te doy mi protección.- la piel morena de la licántropa se puso levemente rosada. Y eso le mando otro tirón a su sistema, la sangre de la licana fluía locamente y a él se le hacía agua la boca.

-. Te la niego, no la necesito. Y mucho menos la de un militar.

-. No es mili...

-. Lo sé, pero para mí lo es. Vete. No necesito tú protección ni la de nadie.

-. Tengo que pagarlo, no es vuestra decisión, yo ya la he tomado.

-. Me importa una mierda lo que tú hayas decidido, no quiero un protector, no ahora, no nunca. Vete de aquí.

Y solo para cabrearla, hizo otra reverencia larga y molesta.

-. Lo que la señora pida.

Desapareció por la ventana mientras escuchaba una larga y vulgar despedida.

_(1) Patronus: Protector_

_(2) Praetoriana cohor:_ Guardián personal del príncipe. En esta historia yo le tomo como "Guardián personal"

_(3) Praesidium:_ Guardia militar

_(4) Strix: _Vampiro


	4. Chapter 4

**El vocabulario es un poquito màs elevado estos capitulo, algo asi como una licantropa muy enojada. **

**4**

**Sé que estas allí, maldito infeliz**

_**Sábado 14 de noviembre. 6:57 pm.**_

Maldito bastardo de pacotilla. Pensó mientras se escondía aun más en su bufanda y se frotaba las manos, ese día estaba particularmente frió, la nevada que caía encima suyo a penas le dejaba mirar decentemente hacía adelante, pero el olor siempre estaba cerca suyo. No lo veía porque a penas si veía a dos metros delante suyo, pero lo sentía rondándole.

-. Maldita sea, déjame en paz

Susurró para si, se giro levemente para mirar atrás cuando se dio un golpe terriblemente fuerte contra algo. Saltó hacía atrás al sentir el olor a humano.

-. Lo siento- se disculpo mirando al encapuchado. El hombre sonrió un poco como si nada y mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro como aceptando sus disculpas sintió un leve pinchazo, pero no le tomo en cuenta.

-. No importa, querida, no importa.

Se perdió. Ella soltando un suspiro comenzó a trotar en dirección a su trabajo, ya llegaba tarde.

Era una cafetera céntrica, de esas todas reconfortables con sillones cómodos, revistas y periódicos al día. Con lugares privados para tomar largas y agradables horas de descanso, el lugar era bastante privilegiado y siempre tenía un olor a chocolate-café en el ambiente tan cargado que a veces ella no sentía muy bien quien estaba cerca suyo por la densidad del local.

Su jefe le hizo una mueca que era entre una regaño y un menos-mal-que-no-te-atropellaron detrás de su mesa de registros. Una de las tres chicas que atendían le paso un delantal y la apremió con una bandeja de cafés cortados.

-. A la 5- dijo rápidamente- y hola.

Ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y llevó los pedidos como era debido.

El reloj dio las doce campanadas y algunos clientes seguía entrando y saliendo como si fuera mediodía. Ella se tomo diez minutos de descanso mientras se limpiaba las manos y contaba disimuladamente las propinas. Los sábados siempre podía llevarse una ganancia más o menos aceptable a casa y eso le agradaba.

Marian, una joven de 20 años y la más nueva entro echándose aire al rostro sonrojado como si acabara de ver a su actor preferido parado frente suyo. Ella le miro alzando una ceja. Era normal verla así, era una chica tímida y siempre que entraba un chico guapo se revolucionaba completamente. No podía sostener una bandeja debidamente por ello mismo.

La joven le miro y supo que estaba frita.

Bay, bay hora de descanso.

-. ¿Por favor?- pregunto con su vocecita, esa voz a la que no te puedes negar porque seria un crimen. Maldita chica tierna, ella caía rendida cuando hablaba.

-. ¿Qué mesa?- pregunto levantándose cansada.

-. La 13, junto a la pared de atrás. Dioses, es guapísimo. Aunque viste medio raro pero con clase.

-. De seguro un bastardo con dinero.- contesto mordaz.

-. Puede, pero sigue siendo guapo.

-. Saldré por atrás- soltó mientras se volvía amarrar una coleta y se dirigía a la salida. El suso dicho tenía un periódico alzado frente suyo. Así que no le veía.- ¿Qué se le...

La esencia le pego de golpe, las manos se le erizaron y el rostro se le engrifo mientras miraba los grises sonriente del canalla. Maldita sea él por seguir siendo bastante guapo aunque no se estuviera muriendo, no representada ninguna edad –ninguno de la raza de este lo hacía al fin y al cabo- su lustroso cabello atado en una coleta y sus dientes blancos se lograban apreciar entre sus labios semiabiertos. Maldito afeminado.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto medio en un siseo. Realmente se estaba apestando, y mucho.

-. Vengo por una taza de café.- contesto mientras apoyaba su barbilla en una de sus elegantes manos. Ahora entendía porque Marian había dicho lo de ropa extraña. Llevaba una gabardina verde petróleo y una camisa pálida bajo esta. Parecía todo de una maldita marca exclusiva... de la época colonial.

-. Tú no comes- gruño pasito mientras apretaba las manos en su delantal.

-. ¡Ho claro que si, adoro la fruta!- eso la pincho enormemente, hincho el pecho dispuesta a marcarle la cara con una mano, pero él seguía irradiado peligro, y más aun que sabía que era un _Praesidium _no se quedaría quieto así como así.

-. Bueno- soltó respirando profundo- aquí no vendemos fruta.

-. Bueno, un café simple entonces.

-. Ustedes no beben café, no al menos que no venga revuelto con sangre- el vampiro entrecerró los ojos y ella se volvió a erizar.

-. Bueno tal vez con un poco de la tuya- le mostró sus propios colmillo enojada. El vampiro sonrió ligeramente como si hubiera estado hablando del clima y no de su sangre.

-. Vete- jadeo. Pero una mano en su hombro hizo que se girara demasiado rápido y que casi se cayera, no había sentido a su jefe. Trastabillo a duras penas mientras cerraba la boca de golpe, tranquilizando al lobo para que guardara sus colmillos.

-. ¿Sucede algo malo, señor?- pregunto Jhon, su jefe. Una sonrisa cordial y una mirada acusadora a ella que tenía la boca cerrada esperando volver a la normalidad.

Si perdía su empleo con este bruto, lo iba a matar.

-. No, señor, para nada. Solo que no la veía hacía años, éramos amigos cuando pequeños- mintió descaradamente mientras le sonreía a ella. Podía haberlo atravesado con su mirada.

-. Bueno, pero querida no es hora...

-. De hecho estoy en mi descanso- le corto. El sujeto miro disimuladamente la hora, hizo un breve movimiento con la cabeza y se marcho.- bien, haz pagado la deuda- el vampiro entrecerró el cejo claramente no entendiendo- me salvaste, ya no eres nada mío.

-. No soy tan poco orgulloso para no saber lo que vale mi vida con un estúpido empleo humano, no me compares de esa manera- contesto con un breve gruñido.

-. Bueno- contesto simplemente- mi vida es mi trabajo.

Soltó enfurecida mientras se giraba. La mano de este le atrapo la muñeca deteniéndole. A pesar de que ella creía que eran fríos y medio pegajosos, la piel se le quemo ante el tacto. El vampiro también tuvo una mirada confundida por solo unos segundos.

-. Estas en peligro- afirmo suavemente. Ella soltó una leve risita mientras retiraba su mano del extraño tacto, tuvo que frotarse la muñeca disimuladamente por la sensación que le quedo.

-. Soy un licano entre humanos, no puedes ser más obvio.

-. No me refiero a eso. Eres una protegida de la realeza. Estas en más peligro que muchos de los tuyos- ella le miro asombrada porque había respeto en sus palabras, pero ni con eso. Además quien le había dado cuerda para que investigara de ella.

-. No te metas en mi vida. Yo sé lo que he decidido, y ciertamente no es que un vampiro me siga como si realmente le importara. He estado viviendo sola y he estado bien. Entiéndelo si es que no lo haz hecho. Lárgate. De. Mi. Vida.

Obviamente ni caso le hizo. Una de las otras chicas estuvo encantada con ir a verlo cada hora, pues a cada hora pedía un taza de café simple. No sabía si se lo tomaba, lo botaba o lo evaporaba, pero la cosa es que Ella siempre volvía con la taza vacía y un suspiro enamorado.

Ese día estuvo de un mal humor enorme.

**.**

No podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo, realmente.

Las piezas de música se alzaban en el cuarto, mientras una vampira mayor tocaba maestramente cada tecla logrando una melodía rítmica. La mano sedosa de Anet estaba agarrada firmemente a su mano y la otra parecía una garra en su hombro, él estaba claramente aburrido siguiéndola solo para alegrar sus caprichos.

Cuando casi la pisa por doceava vez, la vampira se alejo y le levanto una ceja, él soltó un suspiro.

-. De verdad, no sé porque lo intentamos. Esto obviamente no esta funcionando. Además llevamos ¿Qué?¿Dos años intentándolo?

-. Paciencia- soltó rodando los ojos y él hizo lo mismo- siempre andas tan pesado luego que intentas hablar con ella.- soltó haciendo un mohín molesto con sus labios. Él sonrió un poco porque ella se ponía celosa.- porque no vas, y te quedas allá hasta que regrese.

-. Porque es tan testaruda como alguien que conozco- soltó mirándole disimuladamente. La vampira con sus hermosos ojos azules le pego en un brazo. Él volvió a sonreír- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta a los jardines?, es obvio que esto no esta funcionando.- dijo mientras le sonreía de lado y le tomaba una mano. La vampira soltó un largo suspiro y se alzó de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

-. ¿Qué quieres que te lance un palo de nuevo?- pregunto la vampira con una risita. Él le miro mal.

Cuando quiso lanzarse encima para un ataque de cosquillas, la vampira iba rauda y veloz corriendo hacía la salida con su suave y alegre risa detrás.

-. Maldita sea el día en que me tienes como tonto- soltó en un suspiro mientras corría detrás de ella.

**Sábado 21 de Noviembre. 6:32 am**

Iba ya a anochecer. Y tenía que ir de compras, su alacena estaba vacía, a penas si un kilo de harina mohosa que no había ocupado jamás desde que había llegado a esa casa.

Se desperezó mientras bostezaba sin inhibición alguna, le crujieron algunos huesos y se giro a la ventana mientras levantaba cierto dedo de su mano hacía allí como modo de saludo.

El maldito seguía allí, allí en frente de su misma casa.

-. Acosador de pacotilla- murmuraba siempre mientras tomaba su chaqueta y un poco de dinero. Tenía por lo menos unos 20 minutos de libertad antes de que el pelmazo comenzara a seguirla como todos los días que salía de noche.

El maldito ya era comprados habitual en la cafetería en sus turnos nocturnos y aunque ella había tenido unas ganas tremendas se lanzarle el agua hirviente encima, sus compañeras ya se turnaban para ir a servirle su asqueroso café simple, si la hubieran dejado, ella feliz le hubiera colocado un poco de veneno para que dejara de molestar, pero siempre una de sus compañera viendo el odio que le tenía estaba vigilando si a ella le tocaba preparar los pedidos.

"_-. ¿De verdad que no es nada tuyo, Animi?- pregunto Marian el tercer día que había llegado y ella había estrujado uno de los servilleteros en su mano mientras él sonreía campante. O que ganas tenía de partirle la cara con un palo de escoba, cortarle ese estúpido pelo más bonito que él de ella, o pincharle los ojos con un tenedor por ser tan grises. ¡AH! Lo odiaba. _

_-. ¿Quién?¿Esa--- cosa? Pues no, Marian, no es nada mío, gracias a todos los Dioses por eso- contesto mordaz, por la mirada sorprendida y media asustada de la chica, obviamente ni el más tonto de los tontos se lo hubiera creído- lo siento, ¿Sí? Él, simplemente me pone nerviosa. _

_-. ¿Es un poco raro, no?- pregunto mientras ordenaba las tazas- aunque- sonrió- es muy guapo y no deja de mirarte en ningún momento."_

Y por todos lo que es bellos y bueno en este mundo, que era verdad, el maldito no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Cuando atendía sus mesas y le miraba siempre era esa sonrisita socarrona que le tenía solamente preparada a ella, esa sonrisita de _"Te estoy jodiendo de lo lindo, lo sé, y lo disfruto"_, pero cuando ella volvía a la barra y lo miraba por los reflejos de las ventanas esas miradas simplemente decían otra cosa... y claramente ella no entendía nada.

Soltó un suspiro y cerro la puerta de su depa, mientras se encaminaba por las frías calles.

Tenía veinte minutos... aunque sospechaba que sería un mal día.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Malditos brutos**

**Sábado 21 de noviembre. 6:52 pm**

Se acostó campante en la cama de la chica con una sonrisa enorme, sabía que esto iba a funcionar. Lo sabía porque no le había notificado a nadie donde iría por lo que la informante de Ani no diría nada. Y se sentía pleno por esto. Al fin... tendría las malditas respuestas.

Sintió el vibrar en su pantalón mientras sentía los últimos rayos de sol pegarle en el rostro. Estaba radiante de felicidad y venganza. Sonrió al teléfono cuando vio el nombre.

-. Hola- medio ronroneo.

-. ¡¿Dónde diantre estas, licántropo de pacotilla?!- le medio grito la vampira con un tono bastante nervioso. Él sonrió por eso.

-. ¿Me estas echando de menos?

-. Idiota, todo el mundo esta hecho un lió de nervios aquí, tus padres están vueltos loco. ¿Dónde estas?

-. Vine a la casa de Animic. La estoy esperando.- soltó desordenándose el cabello ondulado.

-. ¡Y porque no le avisaste a alguien!

-. Porque alguien le ha estado informando de mis venidas. Así la tomo por sorpresa.

-. O gran sopenco, voy inmediatamente para allá a buscarte. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto...- y le corto.

Soltó un suspiro en el momento en que la puerta se abría con un breve estrépito. Sonrió cuando la esencia le pego de golpe. Allí estaba ella, alta, tan morenita como la recordaba, con el cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba y sus grandes ojos dorados en él. ¿Asombrada? Sip, y mucho.

-. O por todos los....

-. Gusto en verte, Ani. Te ves hecha un desastre- soltó levantándose, una sonrisa malvada le curso el rostro y la joven soltó las bolsas que llevaba- ni siquiera se te ocur... ¡Mierda!

Grito mientras salía corriendo detrás de esta. La vio bajar corriendo las escaleras como alma que lleva en pena, el estacionamiento estaba completamente vació y una capa de reluciente nieve lo hacía muy peligroso. Saltó por la barandilla y la alcanzo a agarrar de un brazo, el solo movimiento, hizo que resbalara y se la llevó al suelo con él.

-. ¡Já!- grito victorioso mientras le agarro las manos que intentaban sacárselo de encima.

-. No Lust...

-. ¿Qué...

Un fuerte golpe lo hizo rodar por el suelo. La esencia a vampiro lo golpeo tan fuerte que su cuerpo se trastoco al momento, los colmillos y los dedos se le engrifaron en el acto. De pronto el olor se le hizo conocido, ese olor estaba tristemente pegado en el cuarto de su hermana. Aquel ser había estado merodeándole. ¡Sabia que estaba en peligro!.

-. ¡No!- grito su amiga mientras se ponía en pie dificultosamente.

Vio al vampiro. Era y se notaba, por que conocía a los guardianes de Anet que este había sido uno, este estaba acechando a su amiga.

De pronto ambos estaban metidos en plena pelea.

¿Qué? En serio, esto no podía estar pasando. Los dos estaban peleando el tonto de Lust y el otro tarado. O no podía creerlo.

-. ¡Deténganse!- les grito mientras no hallaba nada mejor que comenzar a lanzarle bolitas de nieve. ¿Qué mas podía hacer?¿Involucrarse en plena pelea de dos machos de diferentes razas? Ni loca. Menos mal que ninguno de los dos llevaba armas, pero ver ambos colmillos y afiladas manos le estaba colando media histérica- ¡Deténganse, maldita sea!- volvió a gritar histérica.- ¡Estúpidos machos...!

Pero el fuerte rechinar de un auto, hizo que ella fuera la única que se girara asustada de que humanos le pillaran en esto. Tal vez un carro de polis.

Solo sintió el estridente resonar de un disparo, el inminente dolor, el olor a sangre. Un grito o ¿Dos?.

Las rodillas le dolieron cuando impacto contra el suelo, no podía mover el hombro, y la sangre cayo por sus dedos. Le habían disparado. No, en serio... ¿Le había disparado?. Unos brazos cálidos le rodearon mientras la ponían de espalda. Los ojos grises del tarado le estaban viendo asustados. Como si algo realmente malo estuviera pasando, ella solo tenía sueño, nada más y un poquito de frió, pero estaban en invierno, ¿Qué mas podía esperar?

-. ¿Por qué me-me miras así?- le pregunto mientras este parecía estático, no sabiendo que hacer, sus ojos mostraban la misma expresión que cuando le miraba en la cafetería, pero había dolor en aquella maldita mirada tan asombrosa que tenía.

_¿Por qué te estas muriendo desangrada?_. ¡Ho! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse mal al verla cerrar los ojos. Un hoyo se profundizaba en su cuerpo, una desesperación que no conocía.

-. Abre los ojos- le ordeno mientras las manos le temblaban, la voz le sonó atropellada. El otro licano había saltado sobre aquellos humanos con una furia ciega. Él solo puedo ver el cuerpo cayendo de la chica, sujetarlo. No podía morir así. No con él, no otra vez.

-. Eres un idiota- susurró y los ojos se le perdieron un poco- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto pasito. Otro auto derrapo por la vía, dos más, el olor a vampiro y licántropos le tranquilizo, quien sabe porque.

-. Que importa eso- susurró con la voz ahogada. El calor se iba perdiendo.

-. Me importa- soltó y medio sonrió.- me aburrí de llamarte tarado.- volvió a sonreír- tengo un poco de frió...

-. Puedes llamarme como quieras si tan solo no cierras los ojos- susurró mientras sentía ese olor, ese olor a hiervas de menta. Giro el rostro perturbado hacía ella.

-. Aundrey...

**Continuara**


	6. Chapter 6

_Estaba pensando involucrar unas partes de mi historia "Cuando...", como un hecho transcendental en esta historia, por si de pronto no entienden algo. No es como si fuera a sacar a los personajes de esa histo y colarca en esta, no. Aun así avisare y hare las aclaraciones cuando sea necesario._

**6**

**Veredicto real.**

**_Miércoles 25 de noviembre. 3:45 am. Hospital oculto de licántropos._**

Casi 4 días... cuatro día y una maldita bala de plata que menos mal que no había quedado dentro o a esta hora, él estaría viendo su lapida.

_Te importa. _

Llevaba caminando por el pasillo todos esos malditos días, y sabía que ponía nervioso a todos los licántropos que pasaban por allí. Pero él no pensaba irse, no, porque era su guardián, y había jurado protegerla.

_Aunque no hayas hecho lo debido. _

Necesitaba escuchar sus maldiciones, sus tarados y todo lo que ella quisiera. Ella podía pedir su dimisión porque no había hecho bien su trabajo pero ¡Si solo hubiera sabido que aquel licántropo que había entrado tan campante al cuarto de ella no era más que el príncipe heredero, pues él hubiera pensado mucho mejor eso de involucrarse en una pelea con él!¡¿Pero como iba a saberlo?!¡Había estado años confinados por los humanos!¡Años creyendo que las realezas estaban muerta! No le podían culpar por querer protegerla.

-. ¡Aundrey!- soltó una voz desde el pasillo contrarió. Allí estaba ella con sus fabulosos ojos azules, su resplandeciente rostro sereno y su mirada cálida. Se hinco inmediatamente al verla.

-. Ama- soltó con el corazón errático.

-. O por lo que más quieras, levántate- susurró su princesa Anet, mientras el otro licántropo, el heredero, el tal Lust, venía a su lado mirándole cejudo. Él negó, pero cuando su princesa le tomo la mano y le dio un tirón él hizo caso.- debes descansar- susurró tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-. No, no puedo. No...

-. No es una orden, dejaste de ser mi _praesidium_ hace años ya. Y más aún ahora.

-. Pero mi señora...

-. No- le corto alzando una mano de manera dictatorial. Él agacho la cabeza sumiso, siempre le habían enseñado no rebatir las ideas reales y aun lo tenía muy pegado en él.

-. Creía que la habían matado, luego de todo...- el dolor era aun demasiado horrible. Cuando se la habían llevado, cuando a él lo habían metido dentro de un container pequeño y lo habían encerrado por años.

-. Logramos escapar- soltó la muchacha tomando la mano del príncipe licántropo- salimos de allí con ayuda. Pero tú, tú ya no estabas... todos los demás. Todos- la voz se le consumió y a él le cruzo un escalofrió.

Él había visto morir a sus compañeros de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho con él. Desgarrándolo y después abandonándolos en la intemperie, sin ayuda, sin protección. A la espera de que el sol los consumiera lentamente. Sin dejar rastro, desapareciéndolos de la faz de la tierra.

-. ¿Cómo...

-. Ella- susurró con la voz agarrotada, viendo la habitación 314 donde aun no despertaba- ella- siguió- me ayudo.

-. ¿Animic?- pregunto el príncipe. Él cabeceo- ¿Por eso me saltaste encima cuando la había atrapado?- el volvió a asentir- bueno, eso suena más normal.

-. Creí que le haría daño.

-. Daño le haría claro que si- soltó y la vampira le dio un codazo- bueno, nada muy fuerte. Solo un susto y unos cuantas respuestas. Me las debe desde hacía tiempo.

-. Eso no te lo creo- soltó alguien desde la puerta 314. La licántropa estaba en pie con esa larga y sosa bata blanca. Tenía el cabello despeinado, y el color le había vuelto. Él solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo se revolucionaba al sentirla mejor.

-. ¡O por todo... ¿Qué haces de pie?- le pregunto Lust, mientras iba directo hacía ella.

-. ¡Hey, no!- no alcanzo a decir nada, cuando él ya se estaba interponiendo entre ella y el príncipe- hey...- volvió a alegar- ¿Te llamas Aundrey?- le pregunto como si nada. Él se giro con un escalofrió.- es un poco raro.

-. No me digas, Animic- le soltó burlón, sintiendo el calor y la normalidad llegar a él nuevamente.

-. Pero me gusta más el tarado- siguió haciendo una mueca y tomándose el brazo herido.

-. Vuelve dentro.

-. Sí, hazle caso- soltó Lust mientras le hacía movimiento con las manos para que entrara.

La habitación era de un color verde pálido. Y la cama estaba completamente desordenada mientras el príncipe ayudaba a la licana a acostarse nuevamente casi a empujones. Sintió una mano en su brazo, y la mirada azulada de su señora parecía claramente malévola. Él se engrifo un poco mientras se dirigía a la chica.

-. Bueno, creo que es hora de darles la noticia- soltó su princesa con un movimiento de manos un poco exagerado.

-. ¿Ahora?- pregunto Lust con la voz de pito, su mirada irradiaba pánico.

-. Sep- aceptó la princesa alisando las falsas arrugas de la sabana blanca- como no queremos que esto se repita, y siendo usted muy importante para este macho- soltó Anet mostrando al príncipe que tenía su rostro desconcertado- tú- se giro hacía él- serás de ahora en adelante su protector- él iba a decir algo como "ya lo soy",- pero, por decreto real, vivirás con ella y se te serán entregadas tus armas y tus honorarios... como antes.

-. ¡Ni en la más remota de las islas!- soltó la joven con la cara sonrojada. Él estaba simplemente mudo, y un poco herido por las palabras de la licántropa.

-. O si- siseó Lust, con una sonrisa claramente más tranquila, al parecer no eran las noticias que él creía- también es un decreto real desde nuestra parte, no puedo perder a mi querida- soltó tomando una mejilla de la chica y apretándola con fuerza, Animic le dio un palmazo adolorida- hermanita, por una tontera. Estarás protegida ¡Bien protegida!.

-. Pero...

-. Nada de peros, es un decreto real... uno doble.

_**Sábado 28 de Noviembre. 7:12 pm.**_

No en serio, esto era realmente malo.

¿Qué iba a ser ella con un vampiro en su hogar, un vampiro que realmente ahora le estaba dando nervios tan solo mirar?

Maldito Lust.

Habían llegado a casa, su humilde depa no tenía mucho, solo lo indispensable para ella, ni siquiera tenía un cuartito de aseo para poder instalarlo en un perchero. Al menos que el vampiro deseara dormir en la cocina – cosa que no creía - . ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con él?

Ni siquiera le había hablado en todo el camino, pues estaba claramente trastornada. Esto era demasiado para ella misma.

Se masajeo levemente su hombro perforado he hizo una mueca mientras caminaba a su contestadora.

-.¿Te duele?- le pregunto _él_ desde atrás en la puerta mientras la cerraba con un pie y miraba la cerradura luego con claro escepticismo.

-. No.

10 mensajes. Casi todos de su jefe y dos de Marian. Marco hasta el ultimo y dejo que la voz enojada resaltara por las silenciosas paredes.

-. _"Estas despedida" _

-. Como si no lo supiera- contesto mordaz apagando el aparato con un manotazo.

Se giro hacía el vampiro y él le miro con una ceja alzada.

Se miraron ¿Por cuánto? ¿Unos diez minutos?

-. No, en serio. Esto va a ser horrible- soltó con un suspiro.

-. Eso es obvio- le contesto el vampiro mientras veía el rectángulo en la pared, donde había estado muriendo algunas semanas atrás.

-. ¡Ho no, claro que no!- soltó. Aundrey le miro como si esperar que le diera la respuesta.

-. En la cocina, o en el baño, pero ciertamente no dormiremos en una misma habitación sin por lo menos una pared entre nos.

-. Bueno, la cosa es así, no voy a dormir en el baño ni mucho menos en la cocina, así que, si no quieres que duerma aquí tendremos que cambiar de domicilio.

-. Claro que no, esta es mi- cargo bastante la palabra- casa, y no me voy a cambiar para darle la gracia a un vampiro.

-. Como quieras- golpe la pared y la cama con fuerte estallido choco contra el suelo.

El vampiro alzo una ceja.

En la cama no había ni siquiera un colchón. Ella lo había quemado todo.

-. Tú olor me estaba asfixiando- contesto como si nada, con una sonrisa tremenda mientras se encaminaba a su propia cama y se echaba allí muy complacida.

-. Me alegra saber que ahora te asfixiare aun más- soltó mientras abría un teléfono y comenzaba a hacer llamadas.

-. No más que yo- soltó como si nada y acomodaba su hombro derecho.

_Porque esto era más que una guerra. _

**Continuara**

**Se que me he demorado -.- es que solo tenia algunos capitulos escritos y me cuesta seguirle el hilo porque tengo varias historias que debo continuar, asi que perdón por eso. **

**andrew: **me alegra mucho que te guste como va y espero que mi escrito no sea muy dificil de enteder. No puedo subir muy rápido por lo que decía antes, muchas otras historias que seguir -.- pero tengo planeado terminarlo este año XD. Y eso, cualquier cosa será bien recibidas. Amo los review :P. Te cuidas


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Provocaciones**

**Domingo 29 de Noviembre. 6:32 am. **

Esto sin duda había sido la noche más incomoda de su existencia.

No había podido pegar un ojos, ¿Y por culpa de quien? Por ese tarado de Aundrey que estaba tirando en su cama a solo 5 metros de ella, el tipo ni siquiera usaba pijama, solo boxer, unos maldita sea muy sexys boxer negros.

Mentalizandose en que ya no lograría pegar un ojos y sabiendo que tenía una larga jornada buscando trabajo, se levanto. Los grises fueron inmediatamente a ella y se medio levanto con el cejo fruncido.

-. No conoces los pijamas- le dijo éste mientras ella se estiraba y larga camisa llegó hasta sus muslos. ¡Que sufriera el cabrón por lo mismo que él le hacía a ella!

-. Mira quien habla, señor boxer.- le contesto tratando de no mirar en _esa_ dirección.

-. ¿Qué?¿Te gustaron?- soltó con esa sonrisa maldita.

-. Ni en tus más calientes sueños- soltó yendo a la cocina.

-. Já.

Calentó agua y tostó algo de pan que había comprado ayer antes de llegar a su casa. Se sentó, se bajo la camisola hasta el pecho y comenzó a desenredar la venda que yacía allí.

La maldita bala había quemado todo el músculo de su hombro, había sido casi un roce, por así decirlo, y la herida cerraba increíblemente lento. Dolía, y bastante, pero no tanto como los primeros días. Ahora solo era una fea costra marrón con una aureola media amoratada.

Limpio con agua caliente y un poco de desinfectante que le hizo gruñir por lo bajito. Ahora lo problemático era la venda. El no poder mover el brazo era una muy mala ayuda.

Lo intento, si que lo hizo, pero claramente no estaba funcionando.

Cuando la mano blanca le quito la venda y ella casi se quiebra el cuello para mirarlo, fue una muy mala opción, el sujeto aun no se ponía polera, y solo iba con unos pantalones todos sueltos.

-. Hey- alegó tratando de safarse y no pareces atolondrada porque lo tenía a menos de 30 centímetros y medio vestido. ¡Maldito vampiro sexy!

-. Deja, obviamente no lo puedes hacer sola- le dijo mientras comenzaba a vendarla bien y rápidamente. Ella no replico, porque hacerlo era tratar de mirarlo y bueno, no era una buena opción ahora. Tal vez cuando estuviera a unos 500 metros de distancia.

Cuando termino, le dejo el brazo sobre la mesa y se alejó hacía la habitación.

-. Gracias- medio gruño y sin mucha voz, por lo menos lo había dicho, sí él no lo escuchaba era problema suyo.

-. De nada...

Idiota.

**.**

¿Cómo podía dormir con eso? O sea, era un crimen contra él. Esa camisola media trasparente obviamente era para molestarlo, porque no podía ser cómoda y tan corta. Casi le vuelve a latir el corazón cuando se estiro, esas malditas piernas no tenían fin. Trato de hacerse la victima, pero ella obviamente también le había visto como dormía. Y era mucho, el solía dormir desnudo, el problema es que no quería molestarla... tanto.

La ayudo con la venda, porque obviamente no podía sola. Aunque si le delato su corazón errático cuando se acercó hasta estar a su lado, obviamente le gusto lo que vio y eso le hizo inflamar el pecho de puro orgullo, tal vez no había vuelto a su cuerpo anterior, mas músculo y mas marcados, pero obviamente no estaba hecha una gelatina, se había alimentado bien estos últimos días, más de lo que se había alimentado en los últimos años de confinamiento y eso le estaba dando su constitución anterior.

Sonrió mientras estiraba su cama y se sentaba para abrir el maletín de sus armas. Sus dos _Glock_ centellaban en sus puestos, su rostro se ilusiono mientras tomaba una y sus dedos tocaron las líneas de su hermosa arma. La levanto a la altura de sus ojos y se fijo quien estaba en la otro lado de su vista.

-. Ok. Se que no me he portado bien, ¿Puedes bajar la chucheria esa?- pregunto la licántropa levantando levemente las manos.- ya me dispararon una vez. Gracias.- siguió caminando a su mueble.

Él las bajo con el ceño fruncido.

-. ¿Sabes? Deberías tomarlo más en serio.

-. ¿Mas en serio?- pregunto mirándolo- A mi no eran a quien buscaban, y obviamente era a Lust quien aquellos humanos querían pegarle un tiro. El problema es que yo estaba en medio.

-. ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- pregunto mientras tomaba las huinchas donde usaría las armas y las probaba.

-. Bueno es obvio.- soltó como si nada. Tomo una toalla y se la puso en el hombro- ¿Por qué me buscarían a mi?

-. Los humanos buscan civiles de cualquiera de nuestras dos razas para experimentar con ella.- soltó. Las imágenes volvieron como un maldito azote. ¡Odiaba las agujas, por todos los Santos que era verdad!

-. Los humanos no saben que yo soy licántropa.- siguió como si nada abriendo la puerta del pequeño baño.

-. Bueno, es obvio que ahora no lo sabes. Cuando tu amiguito le dio por casi destripar a tres de ellos. Era obvio que ahora están informados.

-. Lust es un poco salvaje cuando quiere- soltó como si nada. Entro al baño y luego se giro- es mejor que te metas dentro de la cocina cuando yo salga. Allí adentro es casi imposible vestirse y obviamente no me voy a contorsionar para poder hacerlo.

-. ¿Y si no quiero moverme?- pregunto cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca. La licántropa frunció el ceño y sus labios se transformaron en una línea, mas luego sonrió.

-. Es tu problema- siseo con una sonrisa malditamente muy sexy mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con un golpe y se escuchaba la ducha correr.

Diablos.

**.**

Mientras dejaba que el agua le recorriera el cuerpo sin tocarle las vendas, sonrió un poco. Ella obviamente no iba a cambiar sus deberes porque el vampiro estuviera allí. Ni mucho menos hacer de hiperlaxa para vestirse dentro de ese 2x2 que era su baño. Si el no quería moverse, era su maldito problema, no el de ella.

Dejo el agua recorrerle entera mientras se enjabonaba. Tendría un muy largo día de buscada de empleo. Haber en que podría usar sus pocas facultades para algo útil.

Se amarró la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió campante del baño.

Haber que sucedía ahora.

La observó detenidamente mientras esta sonreía y se encaminaba a su mueble. La maldita toalla se le pegaba a las curvas.

Maldita toalla.

La observó sacar un montón de ropa y se quedo estático en su lugar cuando saco la ropa interior. ¿Tenía que mostrarla así?

-. Si vas a mirar, quiero que sepas que no se toca- susurró mientras dejaba caer la...

-. .Mio

**Domingo 29 de Noviembre. 10:12 am. **

Maldita ella. Maldita ella y sus horribles curvas y su maldita piel y... ella. Toda ella. ¿Cómo se le ocurría?¿Cómo... como le hacía eso? Había tenido que salir corriendo, corriendo como un niño humano en plena adolescencia. Había tenido que ocultarse en la cocina, escondido de la luz del sol y las provocaciones de ella. Con una terribles ganas de probarla como no lo había hecho ya en años, estos se lo pagaría, si, con la misma moneda. Haber que tanto aguante tenía... haber, sí, bueno. Se vengaría. Nadie le dejaba así.

-. Bueno ya me voy- soltó la licántropa desde el vano de la puerta mirando dentro de su bolso como si se le hubiera perdido algo. La maldita ropa no lograba opacar las imágenes de antes. Sintió un gruñido subirle por la garganta y su cuerpo rebelarse contra su propia mente.

-. ¡No puedes salir!- ¿Esa era su voz? ¡Ho Dios que le había hecho!. Estaba gruñendo.

-. ¡Claro que puedo salir, no me quedare aquí haber la vida pasar! Además tengo que buscar un trabajo, no voy a vivir de caridad.

-. Yo puedo...

-. Termina esa frase y no me veras en mucho tiempo.

-. No puedes salir, debo cuidarte, pero no puedo salir de día, así que no, no saldrás- ordeno acercándose acechadoramente hacía ella. Animic levanto la mirada con una ceja alzada, pero sonrió un poco cuando escucho su corazón dispararse de golpe.

-. Bueno te quedaras sentando aquí, esperando. Por que yo, obviamente no voy a hacerte caso- respondió tomando sus cosas muy respingada y acercándose a la puerta.

Donde la luz del sol no le dejaría protegerla y eso no lo iba a aceptar aunque tuviera que perder el juego.

**.**

El golpe no fue exactamente fuerte por lo que no fue por eso por lo que se quedo estática, si no, por esos malditos ojos que desprendían lujuria. Y su cuerpo, siendo no de palo. Reacciono.

**.**

La apretó contra la pared sin dejarle respirar demasiado, atrapándole los brazos, subiendo una de sus muñecas hasta arriba en su rostro. Cubriendo su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sacándole los varios de centímetros de diferencia con nada más que pura lujuria.

-. ¡No vas a ir a ningún lado!- siseo mientras apretaba su pecho contra él de ella y le besaba. Sintió la descarga de adrenalina golpearle, gruño pasito mientras le mordía los labios y le obligaba a recibirlo. Cuando se separo de esta, a pesar de lo que esperaba, ella siseo de manera provocativa.

-. ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?

Sonrió mientras sus incisos crecían excitados.

-. No creo que te desagrade.

**Chan.... ¿Qué pasara? *//* ¿Quien sabe? ¿Algun comentario?**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Frustrados**

_**Domingo 29 de Noviembre. 10:20 am.**_

Le lamió el cuello y ella sintió que las piernas le temblaban de placer. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo y lo sentía por completo. El solo hecho de pensar lo que había allí abajo le estaba volviendo loca, porque lo sentía y su cuerpo reaccionaba al olor a excitación que crecía en ambos. Esperando luego de tanto tiempo.

Soltó un gruñido suave, mientras los colmillos de este se clavaban brevemente en su garganta. Las manos de este subían y bajaban por sus nalgas y las apretaba logrando que se quedara sin aliento en cada movimiento. Sus propias manos se movieron por el largo cabello de este clavándole los dedos en los omoplatos, urgiéndolo a que se moviera más, quería sentirlo con ella.

Cuando estaba por empujarlo a la cama, cualquiera que fuera. Alguien aporreo la puerta con fuerza logrando que ambos dieran un salto.

-. ¡Animic, soy yo. Tu amigo-hermano-señor lo que quieras. Vengo a hablar contigo!¡Y estoy siendo educado en no abrirte la puerta a patadas, solo porque el otro este allá dentro!

La voz de Lust sonó terriblemente aclaradora mientras movía la manilla de la puerta de la entrada como si quisiera sacarla de su lugar. Ella miro al vampiro quien le miraba a ella y su cabello estaba todo desordenado, ella ni siquiera era capaz de moverse.

¿En serio casi se acuesta con _ese_ vampiro?

Se irguió algo atontada y mientras se peinaba el cabello rápidamente, abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-. ¡Que te pasa sopenco!- le ladro a su amigo, mientras este daba un pequeño paso hacía atrás.

-. ¿Molesto?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Ella soltó un suspiro y no le dejo entrar mientras se apoyaba en el umbral cerrando brevemente la puerta.

-. ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto ya ahora bajando el tono. Había sonado bastante agresiva y no quería realmente molestarse por haber sido interrumpida- y en serio tendrás que arreglarme la puerta.

-. Bueno, bueno. Quiero llevarte a tú nuevo trabajo.

-. No he aceptado ningún nuevo trabajo.- soltó mirándolo con el cejo fruncido- y no me saltes con decretos reales.

-. No es un decreto real, pero puede serlo. La cosa es que te he conseguido un trabajo, y me lo agradecerás porque te va a encantar.

-. ¿Y que es, si se puede saber? Pero ten por seguro que no he aceptado nada tuyo.

-. Huy, andas de un humor de perros- regaño este mientras trataba de mirar dentro del cuarto, ella cerro más la puerta- ¿Qué pasa?¿Esta desnudo en tu cama?- pregunto con una sonrisita pervertida.- ¿He interrumpido algo? Puedo volver después para que termines lo que...

El licano obviamente no vio el golpe llegar porque si no, se hubiera movido. Lust le acaricio adolorido el brazo.

-. Ouch...

-. Por lo menos seria lo suficientemente valiente y le diría al mundo que tengo de novio a un vampiro, no como otros- le soltó más enojada que nunca. Sabía que no debía ir por esos lares, pero estaba molesta y adolorida.

Lust le miro pálido, pálido como jamás lo había visto. Y sabía que le había dado en el clavo. Pero ¿Por qué justo había llegado ahora? Dios, todavía tenía el corazón errático. Había tenido la oportunidad de olvidar y él, nuevamente, se lo había quitado.

-. ¿Cómo sabes...

-. Dios, Lust- soltó cansada- yo estuve presente cuando te sacaron de las celdas. ¿Creías que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta que protegías con tú cuerpo a una vampira?.

-. ¿Estabas allí?- le pregunto con la voz muy suave. Como si hablar del tema aun le fuera doloroso.

-. Claro que estaba allí, sopenco- le soltó aun enojada- Dios- respiro profundo- sí, estuve allí, estuve allí y en la matanza. Estuve allí cuando saliste disparado con la vampira en brazos y no hiciste caso de nada más que en la chiquilla. Entonces no me vengas a molestar...

-. Desde que Lord Silfrid y la pequeña Aina...

-. Esos son cuentos.

-. Están sus lapidas, en los bosques del este, y sabes perfectamente que no son los primeros, pero los primeros en ser conocidos y lamentados.

-. Eran un vampiro ya antiguo y una chiquilla no _purix_. Una transformada.

-. ¿Y? ¿Desde cuando te haz puesto sangre limpia?

-. Nunca, pero... bueno, ¿Te vas a casar?¿La vas a ser tu pareja? Mira Lust ni siquiera es del tema a lo que haz venido.

-. ¿De verdad estuviste cuando nos sacaron?- ella respiro profundo y vio el cielo tratando de tranquilizarse.- hubo una masacre, y tú...

-. Mate, Lust. Ok.

-. Pero tú no…

-. ¡Lust!- le corto enojada una vez más.- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-. Yo...

Justo en ese momento el celular del macho sonó. El simplemente le miraba a ella sin moverse ni con intención de contestar. Cuando ella se acerco, le quito el celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta y vio el identificador. "Anett".

Sonrió un poco, y abrió el celular para ponérselo en el odio.

_-. ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto la voz sonaba molesta. _

_-. Conmigo- soltó con un suspiro. _

_-. ¡HO, joven Animic! Lamento si molesto. _

_-. No para nada, pero me haría un favor tremendo si mandas que lo vengan a buscar, al parecer ha venido solo nuevamente y no quiero que lo agarren por allí. _

_-. O si, le incrustare un GPS que es lo más seguro. Ya iré por él.- y colgó. _

-. La odiabas- susurró Lust de pronto mirándole dolido.- yo creí...

-. Maldita sea Lust- contesto tomando el teléfono y entregándoselo casi de lanzada.

-. No le mirabas, no le hablabas. ¡Contéstame!- ladró el macho. Ella sintió que el cuerpo le bullía porque esta era la conversación, la declaración de su dolor que había intentado evadir.- ¡Y dime la verdad!, ¡Te fuiste por ella! ¿No es así?

-. Me cambiaste.- siseó con los ojos lagrimosos al recordar aquel día- De un día para otro- susurró cerrando la puerta y acercándose a su hermano- me mate buscándote, volví a tomar un arma cuando jamás pude hacerlo de pequeña. Asesine por información. No dormía, no comía, me volvía loca día a día. Por Dios, Lust te amaba... y me dejaste por ella. Dios hubiera permitido muchas cosas, pero obviamente tú no sentías lo que yo.

-. Yo...

-. No quería estar más cerca de ti, me cambiaste eso simplemente es la verdad.

-. Yo puedo.... Ani. Perdón.

-. Ya no importa, de todos modos ya paso. Ya no siento lo mismo.- susurró cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo viejas heridas abrirse. Tratando de formar una barrera entre él y todo lo que había pasado, pero era difícil y dolía. Eran más de 15 años atraída por él.

-. Yo no sabía...

-. Vete Lust. Por favor.

El licántropo no le miro y bajo los peldaños lentamente. Ella sintió el calído roce bajar por su mejilla y noto que estaba llorando. Dioses. ¿Por qué? No quería. Respiro profundo y entro en la habitación a oscuras. Vio a Aundrey sentado en su cama mirando un lugar vació frente a él, si le miro o no, no lo supo, simplemente se metió dentro de la ducha y abriendo el agua fría como el hielo, allí se quedo.

Lloró sintiendo viejas heridas abrirse con fuerza.

Había matado por él, cuando pequeña no pudo salvar a su familia porque no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para apretar el gatillo del arma de su padre. Pero por él había hecho una matanza. ¿Y que había recibido a cambio? No una mirada de agradecimiento, ni siquiera una mirada de cariño, era una mirada de suplica, de suplica por salvar a una vampira que se moría en sus brazos.

Esa vampira se llevaba la mirada que ella siempre quiso para ella.

Y en la familia, nadie le negó cuando se marcho.

Porque estaba destrozada.

**¿Les gusta como va? comenten por fa, ¿Si? y sere buena XD. **

**Lord Silfrid y Aina son de mi historia "Cuando" por si acaso les interesa una historia dramatica/romantica busquen en mi perfil.  
Purix: es una terminologia que llegue a tomar con tanta historia de licanos y vampiros, en latin es puro, y es el licantropo o el vampiro hijo de su raza, no un humano transformado que lo hace infeccioso y poco controlable. Los purix son de la realeza por asi decirlo, concientes en su transformacion e hijos de vampiros e hijos de licanos. No son TAN menospreciados, pero si se les limita su nivel. **

**Eso, gracias por leer. **


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Que un vampiro te tenga compasión, debe ser lo ultimo en la cadena de dar pena.**

**Domingo 29 de noviembre. 11 p.m. **

Sabía que él había entrado, pero no se quería mover ni por su cuerpo punzando de dolor por la herida ya abierta, ni por no sentir absolutamente nada de su demás sistema. Simplemente, no quería volver a su realidad.

¿Por qué no poder ahogarse en su humillación?

Años, años había escapado tratando de no aclarar las cosas, porque simplemente ella no era así, no era así. No era una resentida por haber sido "cambiada" cuando en realidad jamás lo tuvo como suyo. Pero ella no era así. Y escapar era lo único que le había salvado de la humillación publica, cuando había sido alejada por una vampira.

Ella siempre pensó que la vida había sido realmente cruel con ella.

-. Ya es de noche

Lo escucho hablar, y luego sintió la cálida tela caer sobre ella. La puerta se cerró y ella volvió a su penosa realidad.

No sentía las manos, ni los pies, solo la herida punzando en su hombro y el sector medio rojo, la herida se había abierto. Se tomo con todas sus fuerzas del monomando y se jaló solo para dar botes de un lado a otro dentro del baño.

Cuando cayo estrepitosamente contra el suelo botando el cepillo de dientes y otros accesorios. La puerta volvió a abrirse.

Y él le miraba desde allí. No sabía exactamente que tenía sus ojos, pero era humillante mirarle a la cara.

-. Estas patética- le soltó a boca jarro y ella sonrió, soltando un largo suspiro.

-. Lo sé. ¿Y que?¿No te vas a burlar?

-. Tal vez- siseó y lo sintió casi encima suyo, le miro las pantorrillas- pero prefiero que estés en ti, para que te puedas defender.

-. Eres un maldito sádico- susurró. Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando este le levanto como si nada. y ella soltó un grito asombrada.

-. ¿Qué haces?

-. ¡Dhu! ¿Qué crees genio?

-. Estas de un humor horrible.

-. Mira quien habla primero. La Miss buenaventura.

Se calló ante eso ultimo y dejo que este le sacara del baño y la lanzara así tal cual saco de papas sobre su cama.

Lo miro mientras daba un paso hacía atrás y se quedaba mirando la puerta. Sus dedos estaban metidos dentro de sus pantalones pero parecían, por la tensión en sus músculos tener ya los nudillos blancos y la verdad le golpeo.

El corazón se le estrujo mientras sentía un breve ataque de pánico. Aundrey le miro cuando ella comenzó a sentir la necesidad de respirar profundo para no ahogarse.

-. Ha estado en su auto afuera- soltó mirándole su voz era neutral.- con mi señora.

-. No quiero que entren...

-. Y no lo harán. No al menos por mi mano.

-. ¿Los mantendrás afuera?.

-. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Y a largas zancadas salió del departamento. Cerrando la puerta lentamente mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hubiera deseado llamarlo. Realmente deseo que su nombre saliera de su boca, llamarlo y pedirle que se quedara con ella. Realmente no deseaba quedarse sola. No ahora.

Pero seguramente se reiría. O le diría algún comentario despectivo y no lo aguantaría. Simplemente no.

Se quito la ropa mojada ya que el calor volvía a ella y sus dientes comenzaron a castañear.

Le dolían las extremidades de una manera cortante, como si miles de calambres sucumbieran ahora que su cuerpo volvía a tener calor. Su herida, la cicatriz simplemente estaba blanda y al remover la ropa, esta había salido dejándole una hilera de sangre cayendo por su brazo.

Se puso una venda improvisada y cambiado de lado, se ovillo bajo las mantas mientras trataba de que su cuerpo se controlara por los espasmos que recibía de pronto.

-. Dios, realmente doy pena...

**.**

Ho Diablos y todos sus demonios. De verdad, había querido que no saliera de casa pero no de esta forma. Y además no con esa conversación.

¡Hug! Había odiado escuchar. Realmente, no necesitaba eso, pero había resultado más agradable que una ducha de agua fría, en serio, fue de lo más efectivo.

Cuando había investigado de ella, solo había logrado saber que era una "hija adoptiva" de la familia real y que era sumamente importante para el primogénito del rey. Pero no pensó que se había escapado por ello. No por eso la verdad. La encontraba demasiado directa, no, una sentimental que huía por no ser aceptada.

Licántropos es igual a monogamia

Había escuchado muchas veces de ellos. Claro que si, eso y muchas suicidios continuos de este pueblo. Los licántropos solían enamorarse de una sola pareja en toda su vida, y casi todas las veces era mutuo, pero cuando no, cuando se enamoraban de un humano o hasta uno de su misma raza y no era mutuo la realidad les pegaba y aceptaban la muerte como si fuera normal.

En su raza la poligamia era algo natural, algo normal y nada criticable, por lo que no entendía de todo lo que le pasaba esta raza.

Al retirarse del departamento, la luz de los faros le pegaron por un segundo, para luego volver a apagarse.

¿Por qué no se marchaba? La mujer dentro no necesitaba más tortura.

**.**

Estaba enfurecido, demasiado y lo notaban porque todos los sirvientes que se echaban rápidamente hacía atrás agachando sus espaldas de manera respetuosa lo hacían solamente cuando una gran cantidad de poder lo sumía a la humildad de su rango.

Es que no lo podía entender, ¿Cómo lo habían permitido?¿Cómo lo habían hecho?

-. ¡Lux vuelve!- le semigrito Anet caminando rápidamente detrás de él.

-. ¡No es tu problema Anet, no te metas!- ni le miro mientras abría con fuerza una de las primeras puertas donde sus padres estaban.

-. ¡Claro que es mi problema!- le grito de vuelta.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando vio la sombra saltarle encima, no dudo dos veces en agarrar al vampiro del pescuezo y estamparlo en la segunda puerta que se abrió de dos fuertes portazos.

-. ¡Idiota!- soltó Anet tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo- claro que es mi problema... te dije que mis padres vendrían hoy.

Miro a los 4 mayores allí y se le subió la sangre a la cara. Su padre tenía las mano en los ojos como si una repentina jaqueca lo hubiera atacado, su madre se echaba aire con la mano a la cara y le miraba reprobatoriamente. Y nada que decir de los padres de Anet, ambos le miraban impresionados, sus grandes ojos azules simplemente le miraban.

-. Bueno, nos preguntábamos donde estaban ambos- soltó la madre de Anet caminando hacía ellos, mientras se levantaba y el pobre guardián medio a gatas y con una reverencia se alejaba. Anet le pidió disculpas por su parte.

El se fijo en la madre de su compañera, era la mujer más impresionante que había visto nunca. Tenía el cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos azules medianoche con su tez un poco morena la hacía un poco irreal. Esa mujer le ponía nervioso. Y ni que decir del padre miss universo de eternos 30 años que tenía delante.

-. Lo siento- contesto y miro a sus padre ambos negaban como si fuera una bala perdida.

-. Te hemos estado llamando- hablo su madre acercándose a ellos y tomándole una mano más fuerte de lo normal- estamos en una conversación bastante importante y ambos deben estar aquí.

-. Sí, pero yo...- comenzó y se detuvo recordando la mala pasada de esta tarde.

-. Después...

-. No- negó y se detuvo.- necesito hablar con ambos. Urgente.

Ambos licanos viendo que no tenían mayor opción, le hicieron una breve disculpa a ambos reyes vampiros y pasaron a una habitación paralela. Cuando la puerta se cerró, él exploto.

-. ¿Qué...

-. ¡¿Por qué dejaron que Animic participara en la masacre a la hermandad de Niels?- semigrito sintiendo como las manos se le ponían tensas al recordar aquella masacre.

Ambos padre le miraron con los ojos enormes y fue su padre el que se acerco a él.

-. ¿Querías que la detuviéramos?- pregunto con la voz siseante- ¿Qué queríamos que hiciéramos, hijo?¿Encerrarla?

-. No me hubiera molestado...

-. ¡Estaba destrozada, Lust!- susurró su madre con la mirada perdida, sintió el pecho desinflarse cuando noto que ocultaba los ojos brillante por las lagrimas.

-. No la hubiera podido detener. Estaba volviéndose loca por noticias- siguió su padre. Y carraspeo- adoramos a Animic, pero en ese tiempo estaba tan sedienta por noticias y venganza que simplemente no la reconocíamos, encerrarla o hacerle algo la hubiera matado.

-. Hoy...- susurró y la voz se le comprimió.- hoy me dijo... no puedo. Yo... no.

-. Déjala sola, Lust. Desde ahora, solo déjalo superar el pasado.- su padre le puso una mano en el hombro y salió de la sala.

-. Déjala descansar, hijo. Tu futuro es otro, y tú lo haz aceptado. Vamos...

_Dejarla, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era su hermana. _

_**Miércoles 2 de Diciembre. 7:30 pm. **_

Haber cambiado toda su rutina para que el vampiro no comenzara con sus amenazas había sido horrible para sus horas de sueño. Dormía ya cuando el sol estaba a las 11 en punto a.m para despertar a las 7 de la noche. Cosa que hacía que se perdiera buena parte de todas sus series y eso le tenía de mal humor, además, las tiendas departamentales cerraban a las 8:30 y eso le daba muy poco tiempo para ir de comprar tranquilamente, especialmente en invierno, era una tortura.

¡Lo bueno! Es que tenía nuevo empleo conseguido por ella misma, no por movimiento de nadie más que sus caritas de "necesito empleo" y unos cuantos coqueteos con el administrador que se dejo de buena gana. Además. El tonto de Aundrey se quedo quieto sabiendo que sus turnos "TODOS" eran de noche, por lo que podía hacer su papel de vampiro se seguridad.

¿Y que era su gran empleo? Lo que había conseguido en tiempo record con un sueldo descarado que simplemente era casi igual al de camarera, pues nada más que auxiliar de limpieza en un súper mega bonito edificio que se aplicaba a su sección, a la firma de abogados más importante de la ciudad.

Su trabajo tenía cierta categoría y eso le alegraba tanto como un buen picante a los ojos, no todos los días uno recogía los papeles llenos de porquería de un montón de pseudos humanos que vendieron su moral y criterio al diablos y ganaban millones por ellos.

-. ¡Si no te apuras te dejo atrás, y mira que no me importa!¡Voy a engordar no haciendo nada aquí!

-. Ya estas gordita, ¿Cuál es el problema?- le pregunto el vampiro desde la puerta con una botella de agua tendiéndola como quien no quiere la cosa.

-. Já, chistoso- gruño quitándole la botella de las manos.

-. ¡Corres y fumas!¿Qué es lo beneficiosos de esto?- pregunto mientras ella se ponía sus nuevos audífonos en sus oído.

-. Matarme de muerte natural y crearte un problema con los reyes. Esa es la razón de mi existencia hoy en día.

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Celos **

_**Sábado 5 de Diciembre, 1 a.m. Edificio Emperatriz, piso 66**_

Había una vista hermosa desde este piso, el ambiente sofisticado, los lujosos muebles y el aire cálido mientras la nieve caía sobre la ciudad le daba unas ganas tremendas de tener algo así, vivir en un mundo así.

Deposito con cuidado los papeles en la mesa sin desordenar nada y pasar el trapo de limpieza por todos los escondrijos existentes, saco la bolsa de basura al carrito de afuera y comenzó a pasar la aspiradora. Dejo que la música llenara su cabeza.

Los abogados aun no se habían ido, ya que sabía por escuchar al administrador que estaban con uno de sus clientes más importantes y terminaría con la reunión por allí a las 3 de la mañana por lo que le había dado autorización para limpiar los despachos en ese tramo.

Mas cuando sintió que su maquina ya no funcionaba, se enderezo y miro a su problema.

Un hombre estaba allí de esmoquin, treinta y pocos al parecer, un humano alto y bien parecido, con unos ojos que no había visto nunca, eran amatista. En sus manos tenía el enchufe de su aspiradora.

-. ¡Perdón!- pidió haciendo una breve reverencia. En su comunidad era muy aceptado una reverencia como signo de perdón, a veces se le olvidaba que estaba en una sociedad de humanos. Cuando el humano rió ella se sonrojo, tenía una risa profunda.

-. Le he pedido por favor, tiempo para poder sacar unos papeles de mi mueble. No quiero interrumpir- soltó entrando y dejando el enchufe en sus manos, su colonia le pego con fuerza y volvió a sonrojarse.

-. Lamento la molestia- contesto. Si el humano se quejaba tendría que volver a buscar empleo en otro lado.

-. ¿Le gusta la vista?- pregunto este agarrando unos papeles de dentro del mueble, sin mirarla.

-. Es bonita. Hermoso.- el sujeto le miro y volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba.

-. Sí, pero es mucho mejor cuando uno apaga la luz- y la luz se consumió mientras cerraba la puerta. Cuando observó por la ventana, se quedo boquiabierta.

-. Dios, es hermoso.- susurró tocando el vidrio y viendo los cientos de miles de luces de la ciudad bajo un manto de nieve y el viento moviendo los copos en un hermoso vals.

_**Lunes 7 de diciembre. 9 pm. Departamento. **_

Dejo el plato de comida en el lavaplatos y se quedo un rato mirando el agua correr. El vampiro carraspeo detrás de ella y su mirada gris decía que algo malo había pasado. Esa tarde, había llamado Anet, la princesa vampira dando una noticia a toda la comunidad vampira como Lust lo había hecho a la comunidad licántropa.

La Sociedad Nils, había vuelto al ataque. Esta vez, había capturado a tres civiles _purix_ de la raza vampira. Y al parecer las sospechas es que también habían capturado a una pareja licántropa del que la familia no sabía nada.

-. Deberías volver con tu familia real- fue lo primero que comento el sujeto mientras ella cerraba el agua y se giraba sin mirarlo- están todos asegurados. Los templos y los condóminos generales tiene una seguridad máxima...

-. Si quieres- tomo su bolso de trabajo y su música, respiro profundo mientras veía los serios ojos del vampiros- si quieres volver con tu princesa y protegerla, ve, yo no te lo estoy impidiendo. Pero yo no volveré con la familia real. No lo haré. Cierra cuando te vayas.

Como tan si quiera tenía el descaro de pedirle que volviera con su familia, él había estado presente cuando discutió con Lust, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir que volvería? Y aunque la sociedad Nils hubiera vuelto, Lust y Anet estaban protegidos. Nadie les volvería a hacer daño a ellos y mucho menor ella tendría que volver a involucrarse en una masacre como la ocurrida aquella vez.

Arrastro el carrito hasta el despacho vació de aquel abogado de ojos amatista. Suspiro mientras tomaba un trapo y limpiaba afanosamente un extraño modulo que se veía demasiado delicado, no había estado la semana pasada debía ser un nuevo regalo de alguna dama, era algo que una dama regalaría la verdad.

Cuando la luz se apago de golpe, soltó el modulo de un puro susto, pero sus reflejos eran algo especial como la de toda su raza, lo agarro antes de que este tocara el suelo y el sujeto prendió la luz un poco consternado por la rapidez a la que había movido.

-. Me ha asustado- comentó mientras que con el corazón errático dejaba el modulo cuidadosamente sobre el mueble. Esta vez el sujeto le miraba sorprendido.

-. Eso a sido sorprendente, nunca había visto a nadie moverse así.

-. La luz apagada hace unos efectos sorprendentes- comentó tomando su paño y tomando la bolsa de basura que había sacado.

-. Si, lo creo. Pues apaguémosla una vez más- sonrió y cerro la puerta. Los pelitos se le pusieron de punta, pero el sujeto no se acerco a ella si no a la ventana donde una nueva vez nevaba y las luces iluminaban la noche. Miro su espalda y hombros anchos, llevaba el pelo corto pero aun así le caían uno mechones castaños por su frente y nuca. Era muy atractivo, si fuera licano se hubiera enamorado de él.- Me llamo Avan Smith- soltó. Le pareció educado.

-. Yo soy Animic

-. Que nombre tan poco común, y tus facciones, aunque no quiero pareces irrespetuoso son muy extrañas, ¿De donde vienes?

Siempre había tenido ese problema su raza, y tal vez era una de las formas más comunes de dar con ellos como raza licántropa. Sus facciones tenían un poco de mediterráneo y otro poco de no se sabe donde.

-. Un poco del mediterráneo- contesto. Los ojos del sujeto le miraron.

-. No quiero ser poco caballeroso, pero eres muy hermosa, ¿Qué haces trabajando aquí? O sea, como aseadora.

-. Es lo que uno puede hacer.

-. ¿No haz terminado tus estudios secundarios?- pregunto asombrado, cuando ella quedo un poco sorprendida, este abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojo- lamento, lo lamento, no debía ser así de molesto. En serio, señorita Animic. Lo lamento.

-. No importa- contesto- de verdad.- tomo su paño y salió al pasillo, donde para su espanto estaba Aundrey con el ceño fruncido.

-. ¿Qué hacías con la luz apagada y un humano dentro?- pregunto molesto sin mirarle.

-. ¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones? Además que yo sepa, creía que te ibas a marchar.

-. ¿Cuándo dije yo que te iba a dejar? Mi obligación es cuidarte, aun cuando hagas cosas sin pensar- escupió. Ella se engrifo pero cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió se puso pálida. Al girarse, el sujeto le miraba sorprendido.

-. Habría jurado que escuche a alguien discutiendo contigo.- ella miro para atrás con su mejor cara de póquer. Aundrey se habría escondido en un de los otros despachos.

-. Debe haber sido la música, a veces la escucho demasiado alta.- comentó como si nada.

-. Seguramente- sonrió- yo, me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana- ella le miro sin entender. ¿Un humano invitándole a salir?¿Estaba de broma?- bueno si no, no quiero...

-. Esta bien- contesto aun media alucinada. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía, pero tenía que ver talvez mucho por el semigruñido que escucho por alli cerca. ¡Já, trágate esa controlador!

-. En serio- sonrió- esta bien, ¿Mañana a las 7?

-. ¿8?

-. 8 ok. En el restaurant de aquí cerca, en _Midelas_, hacen una carne sabrosa.

-. Esta bien.

-. Bueno, nos vemos

Y... así es como comenzó, lo que uno personaje en especial llama: traición a la sangre.

-. Un humano- siseo con asco mientras ella se quitaba su overol y se desamarraba su cabello. Miro de reojo al vampiro.

-. Si, genio: un humano.

-. Un asqueroso.

-. Sé que no te agradan...

-. ¡Nos persiguen!¡Nos matan! Son una raza sucia y malgastada, no hay limpios, son todos unos contaminados.

-. Te recuerdo que muchos de los nuestros nacen de ellos.

-. ¡Y renacen, y son un fruto de reivindicación!- soltó. Ella suspiro.

-. Tú trabajo es "protegerme" No darme discursos morales sobre ello. Tengo 25 años, soy joven y no tengo pareja, los humanos tiene sus beneficios y el nunca sabrá que soy licántropa. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

-. Su mente no es limpia.

-. ¿Desde cuando lees mentes?

-. Conozco a su especie.

-. Conoces a un montón de locos trastornados que buscan los genes que han mutado en nosotros, no conoces a todos los humanos del mundo. Además, es solo una cena. ¿Por qué te metes?

-. Porque lo único que quieres es meterte en su cama.

-. ¿Y cual es el problema de ello?- pregunto antes de pensarlo. Cuando se giro a mirarlo. Solo escucho el portazo más estridente de su existencia.

Suspirando tomo su bolso y su chaqueta. ¡No se iba a trastornar por la obsesión de ese... ese... ese... vampiro!¡Como si alguno de su raza fuera fruto de reivindicación, já!

_**Martes 8 de Diciembre. 8.20 pm. Restaurant Midelas**_

Avan Smith, es lo que ella llamaba un humano de categoría. Lo había visto llegar en una limusina, y el sujeto que atendía el restaurant parecía conocerlo bastante bien. Ella no había podido ponerse mucho a su altura al fin y al cabo no estaba en condiciones económicas muy estables para comprarse nada, así que solo se había puesto un vestido formal y se había arreglado un poco el cabello.

Todo el mundo la miraría como tan poco cosa para tan agraciado hombre. Pero ella no se sentía menos, para nada, de hecho solo por su trabajo era algo menor en lo que era la jerarquización en los humanos, pero si se veía, ella era una real, cuando él era un simple mortal, un simple humano, un civil.

Miro hacía arriba y vio que Aundrey miraba la nada. No se habían hablado desde ayer, cuando había salido hecho una furia, lo había encontrado en casa, durmiendo. Y hoy, había salido en el primer momento en que el sol no le haría daño. Si lo había sentido había sido simplemente una punzada de malestar. Se arreglo un poco y camino hacía el restaurant.

Cuando el hombrecito la dejo frente a Avan este le sonrió.

-. Lamento la demora- soltó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. El humano se alzó y le ayudo amablemente. Los cuchicheos no demoraron en llegar, para ser franca ninguno era muy silencioso que digamos y el humano comenzó a colocarse nervioso.

-. Te ves hermosa- sonrió el sujeto y ella cabeceo.- lamento esto. ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?- pregunto avergonzado.

-. Aquí esta bien- comentó.- estoy acostumbrada a comer con personajes importantes- el sujeto rió un poco, pero ella sabía que lo había tomado como una broma, no como algo real, pero ya que, no le importaba.

-. Esta bien, por favor, pide lo que quieras. El personaje importante de hoy te invita a comer lo que desees.

**.**

El coche que estaba en frente del restaurant con tres hombres dentro le había dado mala espina hacía ya mucho rato, no se movía y lo único que hacían era mirar hacía dentro del local. Animic y el _estúpido _humano habían estado hablando por largo rato desde que ya habían terminado de cenar, pronto serian las 10 y ella tendría que entrar a trabajar, por lo que se marcharían luego, pero cuando el auto partió y movió por un callejón cercano no le agrado. Saltó algunos edificios y llegó al auto, los tres sujetos corrían en direcciones contrarias, en sus manos las claros dardos tranquilizantes para sumir a un humano. Se crispo. A media persecución, su teléfono celular sonó. Para su sorpresa era Lust.

-. ¿Señor?

-. Hemos logrado dar con su modo operandi. Carnadas usan carnadas, los separan y luego atrapan con calmante...

-. Animic- susurró conmocionado.

Una trampa

**Continuara ¿Reviews?**

_¿Será muy obvia la continuación o no? Mmm creo que no. ¡Sorpresa!_

_**luxiiz de cullen XD**__: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, no sabes como me anima que me dejen un comentario. Así que espero que te siga gustando y lo sigas disfrutando. Te cuidas. _


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Sin interrupciones **(Rating T)

_**Martes 8 de Diciembre. **__**10.20 pm. Sotano, habitación para empleados**_

Bueno, había sido una cena muy placentera, y Avan había sido una compañía mucho más agradable de lo que Aundrey podrá creer alguna vez. Había sido amable, caballeroso y bastante interesante- no como él, ovbiamente-, tenía tema para todo y no se había aburrido para nada, de hecho, habían quedado para verse ese mismo día en la noche, como habían sido sus últimos dos encuentros.

Algo que le había amargado un poco, y no es porque fuera una fácil, es que no había hecho ninguna insinuación fuera de lo normal, cosa que no es que le molestara, pero le hubiera gustado sacárselo en cara al vampiro. Algo como: _¡JÁ el humano me desea, ¿Que tal? _solo y simplemente para mosquearlos. Así ella era feliz...

¡Maldito vampiro, no había podido dejar de pensar en él en toda la maldita cena!¡Y ni aun ahora!... ¡Que se ... pudra!

-. Maldita sea- regañó y cerro la puerta de su locker con un empujón.

Mando un saltó asustada, porque el estúpido suso dicho estaba allí, casi encima suyo, mirándole con sus grandes ojos grises entre asustado y consternado. Su corazón saltó errático, no había estado pendiente a su alrededor, pero otra cosa es que en vampiro le apareciera detrás con su peor cara de susto /preocupación.

-. Estas bien- susurró conmocionado.

-. Claro que estoy bien, porque iba a...

Suspiro...

Bueno, eso no era algo que se lo esperaba.

Cuando la boca del vampiro le asalto, sintió que se ahogaba. La medio empujo contra los demás locker logrando un crujido de estos, y ella soltó un gemido ahogado por la presión.

El escalofrió le paso por toda la espalda y las manos de este retiraron de su cabeza a su cintura, tapándole con el cuerpo. Devorándole la boca con unas ganas que no creía que sintiera.

Cerro los ojos, sintiendo que hacía demasiada calor y que tenían demasiada ropa puesta, que el vampiro llevaba demasiada ropa puesta, más que ella y necesitaban estar más o menos a par.

Bueno, al parecer el vampiro pensó lo mismo cuando le quito la musculosa que llevaba debajo del overol y la dejo en bragas.

Dejando su boca de lado, hinchada y jadeante, el sujeto bajo por su cuello enterrando su boca en cada maldita terminal nerviosa que le hicieron que le temblaran las piernas. Y se sujetara de sus hombros como si fuera una salvavidas. Picándole las manos por el cabello de este que suelto.

-. ¿Qué?- medio pregunto medio gimió cuando este puso una de sus masculinas y repentinamente demasiado cálidas manos sobre uno de sus pechos y lo masajeo con dulzura.

-. ¿Quieres que me detenga?- siseó en su oído lamiendo el lóbulo. Ella casi se derrite.

-. No.

-. Entonces no preguntes- continuó, apretando su pecho logrando que ella se estirara de puro placer.

Logrando en su incoherente mente la conclusión de que no estaba a la par, logro retirarse un poco de encima al suso dicho que le brillaban los ojos al verla allí media estampada entre los feos locker verde, sin una maldita prenda encima que le tapara. Ella le quito la chaqueta y le casi arranco la camisa de pura ansiedad para ver ese torso que noches anteriores le había hecho mandarse cabezazos por lo bien formado.

Cuando volvió a besarla, ella se medio subió en él abrazando su cadera con sus piernas y sintiéndose aun más excitada al notar la erección del sujeto tan cerca que le flaquearon las fuerzas.

¿Que estaba pasando? No tenía idea, y no tenía ganas de detenerse a preguntar otra vez. Su lobo estaba ansioso por esto... y ella, ella igual.

**.**

Se había sentido bastante asustado cuando al volver al restaurant no la había encontrado, creyendo que le habían hecho una trampa y se la habían llevado, la presión y la desesperación le hicieron tratar de pensar lo más lógicamente posible, no había nada en el lugar que le dijera que se la habían llevado, las calles no así llenas tenían sus caminantes y nadie parecía asustado por algo.

Llegó al trabajo de la chica sintiendo que su corazón podía volver a latir cuando el olor cálido de ella parecía reciente, al verla frente a su locker, la desesperación de haberla perdida se volvió puro y primitivo incentivo a marcarla y no dejarla ir a ningún lado.

No le importaba si la había pasado bien con el humano, si estaba ansiosa por otra cita o si este le había hecho alguna insinuación poco decorosa. ¡Ella no había ido a ningún lado con el humano a hacer nada! Lo que le dejaba a él increiblemente más tranquilo y obviamente más ansioso. Esperaba que no le importara que él se tomara la palabra en ello. Que la tomara como tantas ganas tenia de lanzarse a la manos de un mugroso humano.

Cuando la beso y aplasto, se sintió un maldito primitivo, marcando, empujando, logrando que esta solo pensara en él. Sus ojos le miraban sorprendidos, pero la calidez, la sorpresa y lujuria eran demasiado patentes.

La quería hacer suya... simplemente parecía correcto.

**.**

No iba a contar todo lo que hicieron, porque seria poco decoroso, pero con decir que se revolcaron como dos malditos animales creo que seria lo más adecuado a la realidad.

Todos los Santos, había sido... estupendo, gratificante, una paz que necesitaba, la liberación que necesitaba en realidad. Todas las ganas, todo el tiempo acumulado había aflorado, se habían devorado entre empujones, quejidos y maldiciones.

Gruño un poco, el acto en si le habían dejado sus instintos delicados y ahora tenía todos sus malditos sentidos a flor de piel, hasta podía escuchar los pasos de alguien dos pisos arriba de ella, a través de dos capa de hormigón de unos 50 cm. ¡Así de sensible quedo!

Aquella habitación olía a sexo y desenfreno. Y debía deshabilitarla antes de que llegara su jefe o alguien más de aseo.

Mientras se vestían en un mutuo silencio, una paz demasiado extraña en el ambiente como si necesitaran de un descanso verbal.

Cuando termino de ponerse el overol en las casi penumbras se dio cuenta que el vampiro le miraba.

-. No era virgen- soltó como si nada. Tratando de peinarse su pajarera de cabello. No sabía porque le dijo aquello, parecia que en sus facciones buscaba algo en ella, ¿Dolor, humillación, una experiencia nueva?, simplemente parecia curioso, y ella le quito de encima lo que seguramente le podría remover la memoria a alguien en un momento como aquel, tan... salido de la nada.

-. Lo he notado- comentó y se marcho, no sin antes mirarle como si nada hubiera pasado.

No es como si hubiera esperado algo más.

**.**

Bien.

_No, no esta bien... alguien le había tocado antes_

Aggg... malditos sentimientos posesivos.

_Alguien, alguien había osado ponerle las manos encima antes..._

¿Qué? O Dios se estaba volviendo loco... ¿Estaba celoso porque alguien antes había tocado a la licana?

¡Carajo!

**.**

Suspiro. O recuerdos... los había tenido ocultos tanto tiempo.

Cuando había tenido 17 años y ya había pasado su tiempo de "necesidad" como solía decirse a esa época del año en que toda licántropa – a su edad – tenía unas ganas tremendas de encontrar a su paris y ser feliz y campante por toda la eternidad, teniendo sexo desbocado y criando hijos.

Bueno en esa época en que se pasaba mirando a los chicos ocultándose detrás de las ventanas de la mansión real. Lust había pasado por su etapa de _madures_ por así decirlo, entre una y otra cosa, entre cariños y de pronto todo confusión y muchas hormonas terminaron en una cama completamente desnudos y asustados. Fueron las semanas más histéricas de su vida... y creo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta pero nadie dijo nada.

Pues bien, Lust había sido su primera vez. No es que recordara mucho, pero recordaba que aquella época del año siempre andaba más susceptible que nunca y mandaba a carretera a cualquier ente masculino que se le acercara más de dos metros. El susto que paso en no saber si había quedado embarazada o no, había puesto esa barrera.

Barrera que ciertamente ahora no había importado. Porque aun no había nacido un hijo de licántropo/vampiro, y creo que no sucedería justo con ella que era tan normal como cualquier otro de su raza que se haya acostado con un vampiro.

* * *

**Reviews!**

_**Corazón de Piedra Verde:** *-* Gracias por tu comentario, y no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir en que apreciaras "Cuando" es una de mis historias más queridas y me enorgullece un montón que a la gente le guste, en serio. Siempre he querido hacer un pequeño mundo con todas mis historias de vampiros/licanos, y esa es mi intención. Bueno, tambien me encanta esta histo, así que espero que te este gustando como va. Te cuidas, adios._

_**Zibilla citripia:** XD... gracias por pasarte, en serio, adoro sus reviews. Son lo mejor. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, un poco especial solo para darle sabor a la historia. XD. Nos leemos :P. Bay._


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Explicaciones**

-. Dios, me haz dado un susto de muerte.

-. Esta bien, señor. Esta trabajando.

-. ¡Trabajando!- lo escucho regañar- ¿Y porque haz demorado tanto en responder? Casi me subo a las paredes de la preocupación.

Él se quedo callado unos segundos sintiéndose de pronto muy avergonzado.

-. Esto, me costo un poco pillarla.

-. ¿A sí?- pregunto con un tono que no le gusto. Sonó muy a "esa" voz de "Sé que estabas haciendo"

-. Sí, señor, son más de 100 pisos.

-. 100 pisos solos para ustedes dos, ¿No?

-. _O por Dios, Lust- _regaño la voz de Anet, un golpe, un quejido- bien hecho, Aundrey. Por favor mantente comunicado.

-. Sí señora

-. Cuídate.

Colgó la llamada y respiro profundo.

**.**

-. ¿Tienes que ser TAN molestoso?- preguntó al licano que se reía bajito ya mucho más calmado. Segundos antes había estado, como bien decía él, que se subía a las paredes de preocupación.

Su padres, y los padres de Lust estaban más allá mirándoles de forma inquisidora. Realmente, para ninguno de los cuatro reyes, ellos dos, sus hijos, estaba pronto a subir a la cabeza de sus propias razas, era obvio por la forma en que les miraban.

Bueno, era una mirada, que bien no había visto nunca... y le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

-. ¡Ho vamos, Ane!- rió por lo bajito llamándole de aquella forma... ¡De aquella forma!

-. ¡Comportante!- siseó por lo bajo y muy erguida se acercó a la mesa, sus padres le levantaron una ceja. Se hubiera ruborizado si pudiera.

-. ¿Esta bien?- pregunto el padre de Lust.

-. ¡Ho, muy bien!- rió Lust y se sentó al lado de su madre que le levanto las cejas en son de pregunta.

-. ¿Pueden tomarnos atención ahora?- pregunto el rey licano mirando a su hijo significativamente, este cabeceo. Ella bufó.

-. Bien- dijo su propio padre- creo que ambos tienen que hacerse exámenes médicos.

Así sin rodeos, así era su padre.

-. ¿Para que? Si puedo preguntar- soltó Lust con la voz cargada de resentimiento.

La verdad de las verdades, es que ninguno de los dos se había acercado a nada que tuviera que ver con hospitales, medicina, ni agujas desde bueno... el secuestro. Y bueno, a excepción solamente cuando Animic había ido a parar a un hospital.

Después del secuestro nadie les podía hablar de agujas, medicina, o camas de hospital, habían pasado 6 meses sobre una.

-. Creemos que los humanos jugaron genéticamente con ambos- aquello le dejo sin aire, con los ojos como plato miro a su madre.

-. ¿Estáis bromeando? Yo me siento bien, muy bien.

-. Yo me siento genial- apoyo Lust.

-. Hijo- susurró la madre de este posándola sobre el brazo de este- los humanos por esos 6 meses que estuvieron con ellos. Traspapelaron sus genes.

-. ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros?- pregunto ella, ahora mirando a su padre.

Este siempre tan serio soltó un suspiro y les mostró una carpeta que minutos antes no había visto.

-. Se hicieron investigaciones en el laboratorio donde estaban. Los humanos intentaron destruir toda la evidencia que pudieran en tanto la masacre se creaba. Pero, se les olvido tan solo un computador.

Ella abrió la carpeta donde fotos de ellos, en las penosas condiciones que se habían hallado estaban algo ya borradas, algunos datos sin importancia, anotaciones de días invisibles, pero más abajo. Algo que le heló el cuerpo.

...

Lust se atraganto... ella miraba aquellas palabras como si de pronto el mundo simplemente giraban alrededor de ellas.

Un recuerdo quebró la barrera que había puesto a esos días de encierro.

-. En el mostraba aquello. Las cadenas se unían y se aceptaban. No había deformidad ni alteración que no resultara. Cada pequeña células de ustedes están hechas ahora, de este modo.

-. Ambos son genéticamente compatibles para engendrar.

Lo ultimo que escucho fue el cese de respiración de Lust y ella cayo a la inconciencia.

**.**

No sabía que decir ni que hacer... no es que ella hubiera utilizado al humano. Avan era simplemente un espécimen de aquella raza mortal que valía la pena mirar... pero se sentía muy golfa mirándolo mientras había estado hacía tan solo dos hora atrás medio revolcada en una habitación de limpieza con el vampiro. ¡O por Dios ¿En que se había convertido?

El sujeto le sonrió y ella complemente noqueada salió echa un bólido por la esquina. ¿De verdad lo había estado mirando por aquella ventanilla? Cuando él había estado en plena reunión con sus jefes y compañero... ¡Se había vuelto una acosadora! ¿Qué iba a pensar él?¿Qué iba a pensar Aundrey?¿Qué mierda hacía pensando en el vampiro?¡Aléjate!¡Aléjate de mi mente vampiro sexy y promiscuo!¡NO te necesito ahora para que me revuelvas las hormonas!

¿Estaría cerca su tiempo de "necesidad"? no tenía idea... eran tan poco frecuentes... tal vez había sido lo que paso con Audrey... andaba ansiosa. ¿Quién sabia? Ella ciertamente no.

Sintió a Aundrey en un despacho ajeno, se giro por otro... lo mejor sería bajar e ir por café. Estaba tan llena de adrenalina que había limpiado a velocidad de la luz. Un café, o un chocolate... mejor un te, algo que le de sueño. Para detener sus manos hiperactivas.

-. ¡Mic!- ordenó alguien cuando bajaba por las escaleras, era mucho mejor, gastaba energía. Se giro para ver a su jefe que le miraba ceñudo.

-. ¿Si?

-. Por Dios mujer, teniendo ascensores bajas por las escaleras. Menos mal que te pille.

-. ¿Para que me necesitaba?- pregunto lo más inocente posible.

¿No era raro que su jefe le hubiera llamado justo cuando había hecho _eso_ con el vampiro en el cuarto de los empleados? Esperaba que no le echara, de verdad que este trabajo era relajado y le sustentaba lo justo y necesario.

-. Si bueno- soltó y bajo unas cuantas escalera algo molesto.- te buscan unos hombres en el hall de entrada. Me han dicho que es urgente, y de verdad que no quiero tener problemas.

-. ¿Le han dicho de donde?

-. No, solo me han pedido que viniera por ti, si no quería problemas.

¿Habría venido Lust?¿Habría mandado algunos licanos por algo en especial?

-. Lamento la molestia.

-. ¿Tienes amigos en la mafia?- pregunto este a bocajarro. Ella rió.

-. Mas o menos- soltó riendo, pero le puso una mano en el brazo al hombre que le miraba sorprendido- es broma. De seguro es... un idiota que se cree mucho porque tiene poder. Volveré a mi trabajo enseguida.

-. Ok. Pero no te demores.

**.**

De verdad, necesitaba saber quien le había tocado.

¿Y sí le preguntaba a ella?

No, de seguro que se reiría en su cara por la pregunta. ¿Por qué le interesaba? Suspiro y coloco la cabeza contra el frió vidrio, miraba la ciudad.

Sí tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en eso... pero había sido... Todos los Santos. No había tenido aquella necesidad de proteger y disfrutar desde nunca. En su antiguo trabajo estos menesteres no faltaban. La sexualidad como lo había dicho con anterioridad era libre y sin limites, pero... ahora, con aquella licana. Necesitaba saber quien le había puesto las manos antes encima... para matarlo. Bueno, tal vez no... tal ves solo castrarlo. Si, eso sería mejor. No quería que nadie le pusiera las manos a ella, solo él.

Tal vez si mataba al humano... a ESE _humano _se relajara. Sus pistolas había estado demasiado tiempo tranquilas.

Se irguió de pronto.

¿Dónde se había metido la chica? Abrió sus sentidos, solo sintió varios despachos más allá como la gente iba saliendo... una conversación le llamo la atención.

-. ...abajo?- termino de escuchar. Era _el humano_.

-. Sí, señor. No sabía que quisiera hablar con ella. Pero le estaban esperando.

-. ¿Quiénes?

-. No sé, señor. Unos hombres.

-. Es vuestra empleada, y le dejas ver a unos "hombres". ¿Qué tal si son ladrones o secuestradores?

-. No es eso señor, pero esos hombres, eran realmente extraños... no parecían dispuesto aun no. Y ella dijo algo de un amigo con poder.

¿Lust? Abrió de un portazo la puerta, logrando que los hombres que se hallaban por allí le miraran asombrados.

-. ¡¿Qué hacía en mi despacho?- grito un hombre alto y musculoso, detrás de este, estaba el hombre bajo y _el humano_.

-. Muévete- le tomo el pecho y lo estrello contra la muralla logrando que se estrellara y perdiera la conciencia.

Agarro al pequeño hombre de las solapas de su camisa. Mientras sus oscuros ojos le miraban aterrado.

-. ¿Cómo a entrad...

-. ¿Hace cuanto que bajo Animic?- pregunto zarandeándolo. _El humano_ le puso una mano en el hombro y él le mostró los dientes. Este dio un salto hacía atrás asombrado.- ¡Habla!- gruño.

-. Ha-hacía unos diez minutos.- contesto con la voz chillona.

-. ¿Quiénes eran los humanos?- pregunto sintiendo que sus nervios iban perdiendo la paciencia.

-. Unos hombres de esmoquin, llevaban un SN grabadas en sus ropas.

Jadeo mientras dejaba caer al humano que se arrastro lejos suyo.

**.**

Soltó un grito de frustración mientras aquel humano la tiraba contra la tierra. Cargándole los huesos de la espalda, impidiéndole el movimiento y la obtención de oxigeno. Observó contraída, como uno de aquellos sujetos le levantaba el cuello y escucho el ruido de una descarga eléctrica en el momento en que su cuerpo caía en la inconciencia.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios me hacen muy feliz. ¡Review!

**Corazon De Piedra Verde: **espero que te haya gustado el cap, ha tomado un rumbo nuevo sin ser realmente lo que quería pero me fascino como esta quedando, en especial este capitulo por alguna extraña razón me gusta demasiado, como que encontré las palabras exactas para hacerlo. En fin, espero que te guste y nos leemos. **zibilla citripia: **jajaja oka, gracias, me alegra que te guste. Me animan sus comentarios. Te cuidas. Bye.


	13. Chapter 13

** 13**

**En manos enemigas**

_**Martes 8 de Diciembre, vestíbulo de edificio Emperatriz**_

Ya no estaba, ya no.

Envió un grito con fuerza y salió fuera del vestíbulo apresuradamente. Las decenas de autos pasaban uno tras otro sin inmutarse por el secuestro que acaba de formularse. Secuestro que no debió de haber ocurrido... _Diablos_

Se quedo allí intentando orientarse en el lugar donde se la habían llevado pero era todo muy confuso, todo había sido muy rápido.

Y él, había estado demasiado desprevino... esto no podía ser verdad.

_**Miércoles 9 de Diciembre. Xxx. En un asquerosa celda**_

Es que no lo podía creer, es que era... lo más idiota que podría haberle pasado.

La había atrapado, la había secuestrado. O por todos los Dioses, ¿Es que no podía tener un día de su vida tranquila?

Observó contraía el cuerpo de un vampiro joven frente suyo. Estaba amarrado a la cama, con una extraña mezcla entrando justo por arriba de su estomago. Se encontraba inconsciente desde que ella había llegado.

Sentía pasos sobre su cabeza. Y alrededor de las paredes no se sentía nada más que el susurró de agua por lo que parecían los tubos de desagüe. Estaban un sótano enorme.

Esperaba por lo que más quisiera, que ninguno de esos sujetos le reconociera.

Aplasto su cara contra los hierros de la celda y logro ver tres celdas hacía la derecha y cuatro hacía la izquierda. Alguna de ellas ocupadas por el ruido de respiraciones. Nadie hablaba.

-. ¿En que día estamos?- preguntó alguien con la voz de hombre apagada aun lado.

-. ¿5 o 6? No sé. ¿No sientes la luna?- preguntó la voz del otro lado, la voz de una mujer.

-. Estoy demasiado adolorido para sentir algo.

-. A 8 o 9 – contestó ella sentándose en el suelo. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo estaría encerrados todos ellos?

-. ¿De que mes querida niña?- preguntó la voz que tenía aun lado.

-. Diciembre- contestó con la voz apesadumbrada y abrazo sus piernas.

-. Llevamos dos meses aquí, ¿No?- preguntó la voz afilada de hombre del otro lado. Logro verlo. Era un vampiro y estaba al otro lado de ella. Estaba pálido como solo ellos podía estar. Y sus ojos azules hundidos en sus cavidad. El estado que solían tener cuando solo les alimentaba con comida humana, cuando les prohibían la sangre de cualquier tipo.

-. ¿Cuándo haz llegado, niña? No te e sentido.

-. Ya no sientes mucho, desde hacía semanas- comentó la voz de lo que ella podía apreciar como una vampira.

-. No molestes, mujer. Estoy tan mejor como llegue- rió. Ella no pudo sonreír ante el tono animoso del sujeto.

-. Anoche- soltó.

-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el vampiro que le miraba, el único que podía verle.

-. Animic- contestó cargando su cabeza contra las piernas.

Se creo el silencio por unos minutos.

-. ¿Animic?¿La hija de los reyes?- pregunto el sujeto a su lado. Ella suspiro. Bueno... ese era un licántropo que sabía quien era ¡Yupi!

-. Creo que si- susurró en respuesta.

Escucho pasos y voces, se engrifo. Escucho el movimiento de varios a su alrededor, el vampiro que estaba a su vista se oculto más adentro.

Un trío de humanos apareció por el pasillo en silencio. Dos de ellos se movieron a la celda del vampiro que estaba inconsciente, moviéndolo en su camilla lo sacaron. El otro humano se giro a ella.

-. Vendremos por ti muy pronto- comentó sonriendo, ella no le miro.- hay mucho planes para ti, querida.

-. Vete al infierno.- insultó mirándolo mal.

-. Ya estamos en el.

**.**

Nadie lo culpaba y era lo que más le resentía. Millones de recuerdos le venían a la mente, amarrado sobre camillas, dolorosas inyecciones, días enteros gritando de dolor por el torrente de químicos que le introducían al sistema.

Volvió en si cuando una mano delicada y pequeña se puso sobre su brazo. Miro a los ojos azules de su señora con el más puro miedo en sus facciones.

-. Estará bien- susurró. El sintió que el pecho se le estrujaba.

-. No he cumplido bien mis ordenes- susurró bajando la mirada- no pude protegerla a ustedes, no he podido con ella... soy un desastre como...

-. Shh no, Aundrey. La sacaremos de allí, no te preocupes.

Lust entro hecho un vendaval en la habitación. Los miro a ambos y se acercó con un gran plano que deposito en la mesa frente a ellos.

-. Lo siento, señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia llena de culpa. Lust se quedo unos momentos parado.

-. Levántate- le ordenó y él hizo caso, no se movió aunque hubiera podido. El puñetazo lo volcó contra uno de los sillones mientras el grito de su señora lo desaturdió.

-. ¡Lust...- iba a comenzar a regañar su señora mientras llegaba a su lado y le ayudaba a pararse.

-. Estas perdonado- dijo mientras tomaba atención al plano.- ahora si ella no te mata cuando la encontremos, lo haré yo.

-. Por todos los Santos- regaño Anet. Él cabeceo y tocándose la barbilla se acercó a los planos.

-. Sí están siguiendo lo mismo que nos hicieron- recordó Lust.- no le harán nada... grave- se quedo callado por unos momentos viendo la nada. Su princesa le puso una mano en el brazo y este carraspeo- sí, lo siento. Por lo menos por unos dos días. Nos quedan 24 horas más o menos.

-. ¿Qué son los puntos rojos?- pregunto su señora apuntando a una docena más o menos marcados en toda la ciudad, más de la mitad estaban fuera de estas.

-. Los encargados de buscar estos- anunció- han demarcado los lugares donde se han visto humanos demasiado raros.

Se levanto dispuesto a ir a cada uno de ellos.

-. O, no te apures- regaño Lust, él se detuvo- aun es de día.

Se le engrifaron los ojos al notarlo por las cortinas cerradas.

-. Yo ya estoy en eso.

-. ¡Tú no puedes!- regaño Anet agarrando el brazo de este con excesiva fuerza.

-. Ella fue por nosotros...

-. ¡Pero no sola!.

-. ¿Quién dijo que iba a ir solo?

-. Pero... tus padres...

-. Ya estoy bastante crecidito, Ane- susurró este tomando sus manos. Él se pronto se sintió demasiado intruso viendo esto.- además de aquel tiempo a ahora... bueno, e tenido tiempo de hacer algunos cambios en la guardia real.

-. ¿Por qué no me contaste?

-. Bueno, no creí que fuera necesario utilizarlos.

-. ¿Son licántropos entrenados?- pregunto él estupefacto.

-. Bueno- se levanto de hombros- siempre se les puede copiar algo a ustedes, ¿No? ¿O que? Se creen demasiado por tener una elite de asesino, pues nosotros no nos quedamos atrás. Además se hubieran enterado antes si Animic me hubiera dejado mostrarle su nuevo trabajo.

-. Tú no tenías idea que ella había ido en nuestra búsqueda hasta solo unos días atrás.- regaño la vampira.

-. Bueno, pero la conozco de toda la vida, conozco cada tirón de mechas, puñetazo y patada, y la increíble facilidad de tener una puntería de quien sabe donde la habrá sacado. Además de esa boca que le encanta maldecir.- él ciertamente tuvo que cabecear en eso- además Ane. Su padre era uno de los... bueno, sus antepasados todos fueron criados para cuidar a la familia real. Lo llevaba en la sangre.

**.**

Bueno, esto obviamente no era como las películas. Al observar los cerrojos que eran eléctricos, no había llave cerca ni nada que se le pareciera.

Todos los demás estaban cerca, mirándole.

Había visto la mano de otro vampiro en otra de las celdas paralelas a la de ella. Y la voz contraída de una licántropa.

No había querido preguntar que les hacían, de verdad que no quería tener ni la más mínima idea. No había querido saber ni que le habían hecho a Lust y la princesa, ni mucho menos lo que le harían a ella.

-. Las celdas son de titaneo- le comentó la voz del hombre que estaba en la celda de al lado.- ni siquiera después de una transformación hubo algún rasguño en ellas.

-. ¿Y las paredes?- pregunto.

-. Estamos en un sótano, después de las paredes hay fría y dura roca.- contesto la voz de la vampira.

Bufó molesta. Observó el techo. Parecía de hormigón. Tendría que esperar casi todo un mes para que la transformación pudiera con ella. Usualmente personajes como ella, siendo hija de licántropos, sufría nada más que una jaqueca horrible y la intensa necesidad de estar acurrucada bajo las mantas esperando que la noche trascurriera, sus energías eran ilimitadas, y sus fuerzas mucho mejor, sus manos eran zarpas de peligro, pero nada más que eso. Los licántropos convertidos... era un casi diferente. Ellos se transformaban en lo que en las películas podría decirse unos monstruos peludos sin conciencia y nada más que instintos de animales.

¡Pero no podía esperar un mes!

La puerta volvió a abrirse y su instinto le dijo lo más obvio.

Estaba en problemas grave, muy graves.

* * *

¡Reviews! ¿Sí? Si me llegan varios yo subo más pronto, en serio. Lo otro es que si ven así una falta de ortografía que casi hace que se saquen los ojos, ¡Avísenme! Para arreglarlo. Sé que hay varias faltas así... horrorosas, pero bueno, avísenme si ven una así como bien fea.

**Corazón De Piedra Verde: **Humm gracias por tu comentario, en serio siempre me animan un montón y si no fuera por que comentas me "olvidaría" de subir. – Aunque no te estoy así como obligando que comentes todos los capítulos, porque sé que estas leyendo- Así que gracias otra vez. Abrazos.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Tortura**

_**Jueves 10 de Diciembre. Nivel superior, habitación de tratamientos. Xxx.**_

El grito de dolor atravesó su garganta, su cuerpo se doblo sobre la camilla mientras las amarras tintineaban sobre la fría plancha de acero donde estaba. Las corrientes eléctricas subían, quemaban y aguijoneaban todo su cuerpo provocándole ahogadas convulsiones.

Al terminar, la fuerte luz blanca sobre sus ojos la tenía casi ciega y sus músculos estaban entumidos por las descarga que subían cada vez más de poder. Sentía su sangre hirviendo, sus músculos tensos y adoloridos, todo en ella dolía como un demonio.

Estaba en una habitación oscura, no había nadie más allí. La luz y la camilla de acero donde se encontraba postrada, en sus miembros, en su estomago y cuellos unas sondas que cada ciertos minutos le inyectaban cantidades extralimitadas de energía eléctrica.

Las amarras estaban demasiado tirantes, crucificada, en esa postura estaba.

Recordaba estar postrada allí más o menos ya hacía una hora.

No había derramado lagrimas de dolor, si no de pura rabia, no había podido liberarse cuando los sujetos le habían lanzado un dardo tranquilizador cual animal encerrado. Había despertado allí sin que nadie le dijiera nada, sin que le dieran a entender que mierda era lo que quería. Solo estaban allí: torturándole.

**.**

Todo el mundo se puso en alarma cuando aquel _Ferrari-Enzo _negro con vidrios cromados detuvo el paso de los cinco autos que Anet había puesto a disposición de la busca de Animic en parte de la ayuda vampira. Pero cuando estaba dispuesto a algún ataque se quedo de piedra al ver al hombre salir del auto sin más protección que una SIG Sauer calibre cuarenta en la mano, apuntando hacía el suelo.

Salió del auto subiendo la mano y bajándola, logrando así que los vampiros que apuntaban al humano bajaran sus armas. La docena de vampiros miraban al humano con ojos críticos y nada agradados.

-. ¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó saliendo del auto llevando una de sus gemelas en una de sus manos.

-. ¿Dónde esta Animic?

Se giro un poco levanto otra mano y apunto hacía adelante, los otro cuatro autos pasaron por su lado sin siquiera detenerse un poco.

Él estaba a cargo de la investigación de los puntos de investigación el norte y oeste de la ciudad. Lust, ya había cubierto el sur y este.. aun sin noticias.

-. ¿Qué quieres?

-. Animic. ¿Qué le han hecho?

-. Se la han llevado...

-. ¿Quiénes?¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con la mafia?

-. Ya nos gustaría pero no. Se los llevaron... unos como tú.- respondió y abrió la puerta de su auto. El sujeto puso una mano sobre el techo interponiéndose.

-. Dime...

Miro al humano cuando sus ojos se engrifaron y le mostró los colmillos.

-. Aleja tu mano, humano. Vuelve a tu mansión solitaria y piérdete en tus problemas de chico rico. No te metas.

El humano para su intriga y molestia, sonrió, se giro y se metió dentro de su auto. El humanos solo le miro cuando lo vio enderezarse, más no se movió. Esperaba por él y eso no le gusto.

-. Jodido sea.

**.**

Era incapaz de moverse sin sentir un dolor lacerante en cada célula de todo su cuerpo. Apenas si tenía los ojos abierto y respiraba cada cierto rato ya que los pulmones si no los tenía calcinados era un milagro. Había perdido la voz entre tanto grito, su cuerpo ya ni siquiera se doblaba ante las potentes cargas de energía. Estaba a solo una sesión más de dejar de existir.

La luz fue bajando de nivel ¿Estaría quedando ciega? No, al parecer no. Escucho pasos, varios pasos. Y luego a humanos, a dos simples humanos con largas batas medicas y miradas curiosas sobre ella. Uno de ellos pareció haberle enterrado algo en el estomago porque su cuerpo reboto de dolor e intento ovillarse solo para causarse más dolor.

Jadeando y con los ojos ya más abiertos miro a los dos sujetos, tenía miedo, y mucho, quería que le mataran luego o por lo menos que le dejaran inconsciente, de verdad que ya no le importaba.

Vio una aguja, y el liquido incoloro que broto de este mientras le tomaban un brazo... observó contraída el liquido, y aunque el sujeto fue bastante suave para tomar su vena, ella sintió que le estaba rebanando el brazo.

El liquido fue molesto, horriblemente molesto mientras su brazo caía casi muerto hacía un lado sentía como el frió iba poseyendo todo, cuando sintió que este llegaba a su pecho se asusto un poco... cuando se fue relajando hasta quedar casi inconsciente... supo, por las otras dos agujas que había visto contra luz, que esto recién había empezado.

**.**

Desbarataron una casa de mala reputación y encontraron una casa infectada de drogas humanas. En la primera no hubo problemas, pero en la segunda un par de humanos – los que estaban de guardia- murieron cuando comenzaron a descargar sus ilegales armas sobre ellos. No duraron ni lo que alcanzaron a respirar, para su agrado, los guardias seguían siendo tan buenos como lo habían sido con anterior, certeros y mortales.

Pero aunque tuviera al mismísimo engendro como su mejor tirador, no podía sentirse tranquilo, no habían logrado noticias ni nada que les ayudar, al dirigirse al tercer punto los nervios le estaban matando solo quedaban tres horas de noche y no habían conseguido nada, ni ellos, ni Lust. Y si tenían que volver, el licántropo tendría que seguir solo y no lo soportaba.

Ya debían de haber comenzado a tratar sobre Animic, y el recuerdo de agujas, de inyecciones, de exposición a un montón de radicales experimentos le invadían la mente. Tan solo, por favor, que no le hayan hecho nada aún, unas pocas horas podía cambiar muchas cosas

**.**

Había despertado por el frió en la habitación, su cuerpo temblaba un poco y al intentar contraerse para tratar de generar aunque sea solo un poco de calor, hacía que sus músculos torturados por las replicas de energía le dolieran como mil azotes. Para su asombro su cuerpo no estaba cubierto de ampollas como esperaba luego de que casi la calcinaran, mas su piel estaba rojiza y lacerada, desde la planta de los pies hasta los párpados.

Tenía una intravenosa en el brazo y otra inyectando algo en su bajo estomago. Si por lo menos le hubieran puesto una manta no le hubiera molestado del todo, ya que, estaba destinada a esto, por lo menos lo hubieran hecho un poco más agradable.

Que barbaridad, si Aundrey le viera como se dejaba hacer por los humanos seguramente se burlaría de ella de lo lindo... pero no podía pelear, estaba demasiado cansada. Seguramente el vampiro estaría ahora mucho más tranquilo. Sí, seguramente, ya ni se acordaba de ella.

Y tan solo esos pensamientos hicieron que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas, ahogándola aún más en su miseria.

**.**

Quedaba solo media para que sol saliera ya, y no habían conseguido nada, el tercer punto no era nada más que un galpón con un rancio olor a perros y sangre, pero ya no había nada o por lo menos por esa hora no había pasado nada allí.

Enfurecido y con un montón ahora de vampiros ansiosos por el pronto amanecer maldijo a cada humanos del jodido mundo. Por él los mataría a todos.

El cielo se estaba aclarando. El crepúsculo venía rápido e inminente.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era su señora.

-. Aundrey- saludo con la voz extrañamente calmada. Tensa por estar esperando.

-. Señora- contesto con la voz seca, amargada a punto de ser solo una chirrido desgarrado.

-. Tienes que volver, inmediatamente.- aquello fue como un aguijonazo en su pecho. Dejo el auto aparcado a un lado y saco la mano por la ventana y movió la mano. Los autos desaparecieron derecho al hogar sin dudar ni un segundo. Él seguía sin moverse- Aundrey, ¿Me haz escuchado?

-. Sí, señora.- pero ni aun así movió el auto. La escucho bufar.

-. Debes volver, no sacaras nada...

-. No puedo- susurró con la voz rasposa y las manos tensas en el volante, la mirada fija en el vidrio, le costó un poco respirar.

-. Deja que Lust siga...

-. No puedo...

Y en el mismo instante en que no pudo dar vuelta atrás, en el mismo momento en que no pudo apretar el acelerados y volver a casa, se dio cuenta, con todas las vivas imágenes de Animic rondando locamente en su cabeza. Que esa impertinente licana le había robado más que su libertad.

* * *

**Mi deseo **con esta historia, difícil pero mi sueño al fin y al cabo es que tenga la misma cantidad de capitulos por reviews, o sea si hay 14 capitulos 14 reviews así sucesivamente. Alguien me quiere apoyar :) ¿Reviews? Acepto criticas o ayuda con alguna palabra que vean así muy mal escrita :)

_**rOmii .f.**__ : T-T gracias por el review XD me encanta que te haya gustado tanto__. Y sí, lo sé, tengo una puntuación muy deficiente, nunca he logrado dar bien con ella... como lo escribo yo siempre me voy entendiendo y no le pillo la falta, pero sé que es difícil para otros poder entender mis ideas -.-. ¡Esta vez lo revise varias veces. No creo que sea mucho, pero espero que sea más entendible!. Y eso, espero que te haya gustado... Nos leemos. _


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**Mutación genética**

_**Viernes 11 de diciembre**_

La habían llevado a su lugar dentro de su celda y habían tenido la decencia de colocarle una túnica blanca. No podía moverse, ya que tenía el cuerpo demasiado débil hasta para respirar.

Observó con los ojos nublados que tenía el mismo sondaje en el estomago que el vampiro que había enfrente de su celda. Las gotas traslucidas caían una a una dentro de ella; como un reloj que movía y corroía todo dentro.

Intento levantar una mano para quitarse la aguja que tenía bajo del estomago, pero este cayo a medio camino y resbalo agitándola como nunca por el esfuerzo. La potencia de los choques eléctricos la habían dejado completamente débil.

Pero las sensaciones no estaban pasando desapercibidas, y la picazón y la extraña sensación de un liquido ácido por sus intestinos le estaban colocando bastante incomoda, por no decir bastante alterada.

Concentro sus fuerzas en sus manos, relajándose y logro enviar una orden a sus caderas, logrando que la camilla resonara metal con metal. Mas no logra demasiado más que el sofoco en su pecho y el mareo intenso.

La habían dejado casi moribunda.

Escucho el movimiento de los demás dentro de sus celdas, algo que no había sentido con anterioridad. Es como de pronto el sonido de la camilla los hubiera puesto de nuevo a respirar.

-. No sigas desperdiciando energía, querida- soltó el licántropo que estaba a su lado.- no vale la pena.

-. ¿Qué?- graznó sintiendo que el ácido se movía demasiado allá abajo. Estaba comenzando a doler.

-. No gastes energía- le cortó el vampiro que estaba cerca.

-. ¿Por qué?- la desesperación de no saber lo que estaba pasando comenzó a pasarle la cuenta. Con una convulsión de energía se curvo un poco y vio la aguja enterrada donde deberían de estar sus ovarios. El histerismo no fue una ayuda.- ¿Qué es esto?- gritó ahora más histérica.

¿Qué era eso que le estaban metiendo en el cuerpo? El dolor ahora podía ubicarlo y era en todo lo que era su intimidad interior. Le estaban inyectando algo dentro de ella.

El silencio fue como una lenta condena... la desesperación se estaba haciendo dolorosa. La estaban cambiando.

-. Todos aquí...- murmuró el licántropo a su lado- somos fértiles para los humanos y otras razas ajenas a la nuestra. Han transformado nuestros cuerpos para criar humanos con nuestros genes...

**.**

La llamada se cortó con eco de la voz preocupada de su señora. Pero él ya no podía dar vuelta atrás a la pura realidad que luchaba dentro de él, ya simplemente no podía volver a ese departamento y saber que no volvería a ver esa sonrisa presuntuosa o esa boquita lista para una tanda de alegatos.

Los vidrios estaban polarizados y bien protegidos de los rayos del sol. Cuando dio vuelta la llave de su auto se percato del _ferrari_ que había estado siguiendo a todos lados aun estaba allí.

-. Humano insoportable.

**.**

Estaban siendo mutados para la crianza.

Esto estaba lejos de algo que ella quisiera para si. Ser violada de esta manera no era algo que su raza aceptara, ni mucho menos que ella quisiera. Aceptar la semilla de un humano para criar un niño con sus genes de poder. Criar una estirpe aparte para los planes humanos lejos de toda la naturaleza. Era subnormal... era la creación, la mutación, era un juego genético que los humanos estaban haciendo con ellos... esto... o por todos los santos, esto es lo que habían hecho con Lust y Anet... ellos...

-. ¡No!- negó en un susurró mientras nuevas lagrimas caían por sus adoloridos ojos. Esto no era lo que ella quería.

¡Eran tres razas diversas.!

Tal vez la suya que no era tan lejana genéticamente a la humana, pero aun así las relaciones licántropos -humanas, eran un mal menor, y era por que el licántropo había seleccionado a su pareja como entre todas a las más sana para sus complementación como lobo, a veces juzgados pero no condenados.

Pero criar niños de humanos, o de vampiros para un bien humano superficial como especimenes de guerra, soldados o más mutaciones estaba lejos de algo que ella quisiera. Y por la voz resignada de sus compañeros de celda... ellos ya lo habían aceptado.

-. No puede ser...- murmuró cerrando los ojos cansada.

Quería ahora más que nunca salir de aquí, ¿Dónde estaba Lust?¿Dónde estaba la guardia real que le había visto crecer?¿Dónde estaba Aundrey...

-. O Dios mío... Aundrey- susurró consternada...

Aundrey ya había estado aquí...

**.**

Lust entro a su auto con un movimiento rápido y fluido sin dejar que el sol de mediodía se filtrara en su prisión. Miro hacía el _ferrari_ que lo había seguido y que estaba suficientemente cerca para que los licántropos que habían por allí le miraran con demasiada desconfianza.

Él mira al príncipe licántropo, al parecer no había dormido y una barba descuidad crecía en sus facciones.

-. De verdad que no dude que estuvieras aquí- comentó como si nada mirando el auto del humano. Hizo un ruidito despectivo con la lengua.

-. Es un humano que esta buscando a Animic... sabe demasiado... ya veré que hago con él...

-. ¿Es de fiar?

-. No estamos saliendo exactamente en las noticias ahora, así que no me importa. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-. Solo quedaban dos lugares para investigar y creo que lo tenemos. Pero hemos tenido un accidente. Es una bodega bastante asegurada. Uno de los nuestro paso por afuera y apenas a llegado fuera de sus cámaras.

Él miró al licántropo con el ceño fruncido.

-. ¿Qué hay?- preguntó ansioso. Estaba tan cerca.

-. No podemos acercarnos más de 50 metros, y con ello no logramos ver demasiado por la maleza. Pero las rejas son de plata y los 20 metros a la redonda del lugar hay plata molida como polvo, a la más mínima ráfaga y moriríamos todos sofocados.

-. ¿Y para nosotros?

-. En el día no hay mayor protección. Pero por lo que logro ver nuestro licántropo y por lo que han logrado investigar otros tanto. Tienen tantas luces ultravioleta que podrías recrear un maldito sol personal, no podrían acercarse más de 30 metros de las rejas sin morir calcinados.

-. Es aquí...

-. Exacto, pero sin una investigación más plena no podremos ver que otras sorpresas nos tienen. Con los respectivos uniformes podríamos entrar a la fuerza, y dar corte a los circuitos eléctricos para que vosotros entréis, pero no sabemos si tienen un generador aparte o si tienen más armas en nuestra contra. Necesitamos acercarnos pero tienen todo sellado para que nadie de nuestras razas tan solo pueda pasar cerca.

-. Nuestra raza... – susurró y hecho a andar el auto.

Cuando Avan bajo la ventanilla de su auto, y vio a los dos hombres mirándole.

El humano simplemente sonrió.

**.**

Aundrey ya había estado aquí, el vampiro ya había pasado por todo esto... el vampiro era fértil y había tenido sexo bastante descuidado con ella...

No podía o si... había funcionado... no, pero... O Dios mío... pero él seguramente... ¿En qué momento?... lo habían lanzado a su suerte... tal vez no funciono... ¿Y sí?... no podía... era cósmicamente lejano a una realidad... no podía estar embarazada... no podía... tal vez solo estaba colocándose paranoica... lo había dejado a su suerte... tal vez una investigación defectuosa... tal vez ella no era fértil... no funciono cuando se acostó con Lust, bueno, eso fue hacía años atrás... talvez no funciona así... ¡Sí! Seguramente no funciona así, seguramente ella es infértil... seguramente... esto no era nada... no pasaría nada...

-. ¡Voy a matar al maldito hijo de puta!

* * *

**Sufri en un colapso de escritora... sorry... pero ya me encamine... ¡Gracias! gracias por los catorce review pero me sentí bien con ello, así que estare mucho más segura al escribir... hay que colocarle presion a la cosa. **

_**andrew:** XDD gracias por tu comentario jajaja si es una pena que no pase mucha gente por este fandom, pero igual llegan algunos escurridizos y me encanta cuando comentan algo que yo escribo y que no se lee muy frecuentemente. Gracias por pasar. **DamonSalvatore:** Gracias por el comentario... lo continuo, lento pero seguro XDD. **kOga:** si, es la primera vez que me demoro tanto, pero ya me encamine, asi que subire más rápido, espero que te este gustando.** rOmii .f.:** Ho! no te preocupes, e recibido criticas realmente desagradables, pero la tuya fue algo para recordar que no escribo solo para mi y que debo colocarle más preocupación, lo de los beta, realmente no se mucho de eso, y la verdad es que no me siento muy segura pidiendole ayuda a alguien, por que lo intente una vez, y las diversas maneras de escribir y replantear frases no es como lo veìa yo, asi que utilizo màs que nada los correctores de word. Pero la verdad es que no me siento muy segura utilizando a un beta, tal vez en el futuro, pero por ahora lo hare yo, o por lo menos por ahora que estoy en clases, en vacaciones podria darme una vuelta. Pero gracias de todos modos. Lamento la demora de subir el cap tan tarde, es que no habìa tenido tiempo, pero ya me encamine. Asi que espero que te guste como va._


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**Ayuda Humana**

_**Viernes 11 de Diciembre, 11 AM. Camino paralelo que lleva a los galpones.**_

Lust volvió a entrar en el auto mientras abría levemente la ventana, ya que por ese lado no entraba luz. Se iban a sofocar en el hedor del otro si no era así.

-. Mis licanos han hecho una cadena alrededor del lugar. Según los que se hayan cerca del camino. Solo han visto pasar un auto, cosa al parecer habitual ya que las marcas en el camino son pocas desde la ultima nevada.

Él asintió tensó.

Durante toda la tarde... desde que el humano había desaparecido. Había recibido cinco llamadas de su princesa, cada vez más nerviosa cosa que lo colocaba un poco más nerviosos de lo que ya estaba él.

Cada minuto era tan importante. ¿Qué cosas le habrán hecho ya?

Él había llamado a sus hombres, una docena de vampiros que en el primer momento en que sol cayera, llegarían a su lado dispuestos a matar.

En su tiempo no había sido muy importante, pero luego de que hubiera vuelto a aparecer de entre los desaparecidos, al parecer su nombre se había pasado de boca en boca.

Cuando el celular del licántropo volvió a sonar. Ambos enviaron un saltó. Lust lo agarro mirando la pantalla y soltando un bufido.

-. ¿Sí?

Él no por parecer intruso, pero estaban los dos metidos en un auto, y pues, el tenía oído mucho más desarrollados que los de un humano normal. Tuvo que escuchar.

-. Hijo...

-. No lo quiero saber- le cortó el licano, a su señor padre, al parecer.

-. Tu madre y yo ya lo hemos leído- la voz del rey licántropo estaba profundamente conmovida. Él se sintió terriblemente intruso.

-. Aun no. Déjame sacar a Animic de allí.

-. Pero debes saberlo...

-. ¡No!- gruño- no lo quiero saber... aun. Solo déjame...

-. Ella ya lo sabe.

Y con eso el lobo corto la llamada. Él ni respiro, mientras tenía la mirada pegada a través del vidrio hacía el frondoso bosque que tenía enfrente... ¿A dónde había ido el humano?.

Sin querer movió sus ojos al notar una repentina luz azul, era el celular del lobo, en la pantalla el nombre de su princesa... el "Ella ya lo sabe" era su princesa. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

**.**

Dos humanos habían aparecido a los segundos después de su grito. La repentina información le había dado una energía que realmente no sabía que tenía, pero se había quitado el suero del estomago y aquello había enviado una al parecer alarma a los tensos sujetos que ahora le apuntaban con sus sedantes. Ella había dado vuelta la cama y con ello se protegía, aunque sabía que no dudaría mucho su arranque de adrenalina. El cuerpo se le estaba desfalleciendo.

-. Esto va a jugar muy en contra tuya, chica- soltó uno de los sujetos.

Ella se quedo bien quieta.

¿Aundrey habría sido sometido a esto? De verdad necesitaba saberlo. Aun quedaban un par de días, para ESOS días, así que no lo sabría. Pero no quería que la sometieran a tantas cosas si de verdad pudiese, tal vez, quien sabe, estar embarazada. ¡Embarazada! Lo primero que haría cuando saliera de aquí, si es que salía, era castrar al vampiro.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

¡Ho genial!

No tenía ni una arma a la mano, ni siquiera había podido sacarle una pata a la camilla. Se enrosco y se hizo la inconsciente llevándose mecánicamente una mano al estomago.

¿De verdad podría estar embarazada?

**.**

Era media tarde cuando el humano apareció campante entre los arbustos del bosque. Él soltó un suspiro ya que Lust se había mantenido en un tenso silencio desde que su padre le había llamado.

¿Qué sabría su ama? Lust estaba demasiado tenso para ser algo pequeño.

Se enfoco en el humano, quien caminando como si su vida no estuviese en juego hacía su auto, se quitaba despreocupadamente una mota de su abrigo. Él abrió la puerta trasera ya que Lust parecía recién volviendo a despertar. El rostro del licano se desencaja un poco y saco la cabeza del auto.

-. ¡Espero que no te hayan visto!- le grito mientras el sujeto sonreía claramente nada temeroso por la agresividad del licano.

¿Qué le pasaba al humano?¿Sería un espía?¿Estarían juzgándolo mal?.

Parecía tan normalizado ante esto.

Con un movimiento típico de alguien despreocupado. El humano mira al licano y le tendió algo. En perfectas líneas, había un croquis bastante increíble del lugar donde estaban los galpones.

-. ¿Cómo lo haz conseguido?- preguntó incrédulo de que el humano estaría siendo sincero.- es demasiado perfecto. ¿Cómo lo haz conseguido?

-. Teniente retirado de la quinta cuadrilla terrestre de investigación internacional. Hice mapas increíbles para las intervenciones del ejercito.

-. ¡Debes estar orgulloso!- se soltó con sarcasmo mientras veía a Lust registrar los papeles.

-. Como bien dices, las cercas son de dos metros y de plata. El polvillo que dices que hay, yo no lo he visto, pero si vosotros lo habéis sentido yo no puedo decir nada. Solo he visto un tipo de alumbrado que inyecta energía al lugar, pero no sabría decirte si no tiene otro más adentro.

-. No nos están contando nada de lo que ya no sepamos. Y solo para que lo sepas, tú vida esta en juego.- Avan hizo un mohín con la nariz como si le molestara algo.

-. Bueno. Pero si he visto algo interesante.- el humano se acercó al mapa hacia un par de cuadrados que estaba cerca de las rejas- aquí hay un sistema de ventilado que baja a lo que yo sospecho será el sótano.

-. O las mazmorras- le cortó Lust.- ¿Qué tan grande son?

-. Lo suficiente para que caiga uno de ustedes flaco.- le miro a él. No se ofendió por lo de flaco. De todos modos, estaba volviendo a su constitución anterior. - También note que hay cambios de guardia cada tres horas. Y en total hay dos guardias en las cuatro esquinas y dos en el tejado. Diez en total ¿Armas? Rifles de doble cañón, ¿Potencia? Del tipo que enviste a alces. El bosque del frente y detrás un excelente camuflaje.

Al menos tenía la voz de alguien quien daba ordenes y las recibía por igual, aunque no por eso no le quitaría los ojos de encima.

**.**

Escucho a los humanos soltar un resoplido al verla "dormida" sacaron a patadas la camilla que la resguardaba y la agarraron no muy suavemente de los brazos. Uno de ellos la tomo en brazos para sacarla de allí.

El arranque adrenalinico no le había durado demasiado, pero por lo menos ahora sabía, gracias a los pasos y la frialdad donde la llevaban.

Por un largo pasillo, luego a la derecha. Doce escaleras y luego a la izquierda y otro pasillo. El ruido de maquinas trabajando, de ordenadores funcionando.

-. ¿Ella es?- la voz se le hizo conocida, pero no así escalofriante. Como un recuerdo antiguo y desfigurado por los años.

-. Se ha soltado el suero y se a arrinconado. Pero se le han quitado las energías en los últimos minutos. Se ha desmayado.

-. Nos ha salido más dura de lo que creí- otra voz, esta vez de mujer. Una voz fría y a la vez llena de ansias. Como excitada de todo esto.

-. ¿La atamos a la cama?- preguntó el que la llevaba en sus brazos.

-. Una nueva tanda de electroshock sería demasiado peligroso para sus órganos internos.

-. Según lo que demostraron las pruebas en los licántropos. Una nueva tanda de electroshock solo la dejaría media muerta. ¿Qué no es suficiente?

-. No, esta es especial. Si ha logrado tener energías luego de las medidas que hemos tomado puede sufrir una desvalijamiento completo y morir demasiado rápido.- hubo un silencio. Por lo menos no la someterían a una nueva tanda de desagradables electrochoques.- llévala a la sala de enfriamiento. Bajo unos tres grados bajo cero. Con eso no se moverá. Iré en unos minutos para volver a inyectarle la formula.

Con eso el humano la llevó por otra sala. A la izquierda y otro pasillo. Dos escalones hacía arriba. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago ¿Otra tortura más?, no podría soportarlo. No si tenía un bebe dentro. No podía permitirlo.

Abrió los ojos débilmente mientras veía frente de si, lo que parecía un gran congelador. El humano apretó unos números en una caja y el frió le toco los pies cuando este con un ruidito a succión se abría.

¡No podía permitirlo!¡No podía!

En otro arrebato de energía. Se convulsiono repentinamente logrando que el humano le botara. Con una energía de quien sabe donde estaba, le agarro un pie y lo hizo caer. Le quito la pistola de un solo movimiento y se lo puso en la cabeza.

Los dorados ojos del sujeto solo le miraron asombrados. A ella se le enturbiaron los ojos. Pero a duras penas pudo ponerse de pie. Le destrozo el woki-doki.

-. No podrás escapar- susurró el sujeto aun tirado en el suelo con las manos hacía arriba.

Ella no le contesta mientras le abría la puerta al refrigerado. Con un movimiento de la pistola lo hizo adentrarse.

Lo encerró y puso en el refrigerador veinte grados bajo cero. Así no se movería nunca... más.

Un ruidito a pasos y supo que todo no podía haber sido tan perfecto. Había sido demasiado idiota.

Habían cámaras.

De pronto cinco armas le apuntaban y ninguna para sedar.

Dejo caer la pistola a los pies del que parecía el jefe de allí. Y levanto las manos. El sujeto con una sonrisa socarrona lo reconoció por aquel sujeto con quien había chocado una vez en dirección a su antiguo trabajo. Aquel que cuando le había tomado el hombro hacía sentido un pinchazo. Inmediatamente se llevó una mano al hombro.

-. Exacto querida. Tan fácil descubrir a una licana entre humano solo con hacerle una muestra de sangre. Pero ya que estamos aquí, mi querida revolucionaría. ¿Crees que no te he reconocido? Destruiste cientos de dólares en investigación la primera vez que entraste... cientos, de miles de dólares, querida. Y eso esta muy mal... muy mal, mi lobita. ¿Cómo lo pagaras? A mi se me ocurren varias.

Ella se eriza como jamás creyó que lo haría.

* * *

**Sorry...** y gracias, sus reviews, me animan mucho.

_**andrew:** XDD Me alegro que te este gustando como va quedando, me anima un montón que tambien te guste. Espero que te pases luego por aquí. Saludos. _  
_**rOmii .f.: **Espero que este mejorando, le he mandado varias repasadas antes de subirlo, hago lo que puedo, asi que espero que te este gustando y no se te este haciendo complicado leerlo. De verdad, si ves algo fuera de lo normal, me avisas y yo lo cambios. Cualquier ayuda es bien recibida. Nos leemos. Te cuidas._


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**Transformación**

_**Viernes 11 de Diciembre. 12 Am. Dentro del despacho del jefe de la SN**_

Estaba parada en medio de un pequeño salón, tres guardias con sus armas apuntándole a su espalda. El sujeto, cuyo nombre era completamente extraño para ella, sentado un poco más allá mientras en una pantalla de dimensiones exageradas mostraba una tras otra la invasión de sus iguales a las antiguas dependencias de la Sociedad.

Las imágenes eran de las cámaras de seguridad que no se destruyeron en todo el proceso. No habría creído de su existencia, si no las estuviera viendo ahora. Ella creía que aquellas imágenes habían sido destruidas, pero no, la Sociedad había tomado una precaución excesiva y con buenos resultados, aquellas imágenes quedaron grabadas en otro emplazamiento de la sociedad. Allí había evidencia de sus razas para crear una alocada cuenta atrás para sus aliados.

Aquellos videos debían ser destruidos.

Dio un respiro contraído. Estaba adolorida, pero mucho más asustada.

Allí estaba ella, unos años más joven. Vestida con la típica ropa de militante. Con arma en mano y matando a todo humano que se le pusiera en medio.

Una perturbante película gore.

En sus movimiento y desplante, una furia, una venganza, un alo de primitiva ansias animal. En esas imágenes, bien sabía que era ella, pero no se reconocía.

Ella solo tenía imágenes perdidas de ese acto. Recordaba haber pillado a Lust casi muerto abrazando a la vampira, suplicando para que la salvarán a ella. Recordaba una que otra herida de las balas perdidas. Recordaba ver a Lust junto a la cama de la vampira suplicando para que volviera con él.

Cerró los ojos y bajo el rostro.

-. ¿Interesante?¿No?- preguntò el sujeto con la voz sin atisbo de expresión. Ella levantó la mirada en el justo momento en que el humano daba una breve orden.

Escucho el ruido del seguro del gatillo solo un segundo antes de moverse centímetros hacía un lado, el dolor inmediato astilló su transformación como jamás hubiera ocurrido. Sin fase de luna, sin estar realmente enojado... solo por el dolor.

Cayo hacía adelante, con las largas garras enterradas en la pulida cerámica. Su cuerpo medio erizado hacía arriba y sintiendo los colmillos y la difusión de los colores, la jaqueca provocando esto ultimo.

El ataque había hecho evolucionar un poco más su transformación.

Respiro apresuradamente. Su pierna... su condenada pierna. Acaban de dispararle en la rodilla. En su jodida rodilla derecha.

-. Jodidos seas- gruño respirando aceleradamente, mientras la presión alrededor de la rodilla se hacía cada vez más intensa, cada vez más insoportable. Arrastro las uñas sobre el cerámico logrando que este chirriara con sus gemidos ahogado.- Jodido seas, humano de tu contaminada creación.

Noto los caros zapatos de cuero delante de su cara.

Su humano fuera de fase estaba intentando volver a tomar el control, pero su lobo había superado sus limites, y estaba allí para tomar lo que se le había entregado.

**.**

El escalofrió le subió por toda la espina. De pronto sintió que debía estar allá adentro. El crepúsculo por completo sucedería en diez ansiosos minutos. Minutos que no podía esperar.

-. Debemos ir- soltó de pronto llamando la atención de Lust y Avan que estaban dentro del auto hacía horas. Hablando de lo que debían de hacer.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntò el humano. Lust le hizo callarse con un movimiento de manos.

-. ¿Qué...

-. Animic- soltó y se llevó una mano al pecho.

¿Qué era eso?

De pronto las manos se te entumieron y su respiración se contrajo. Sintió las manos de Lust tirando la silla de su asiento hacía atrás.

Cerro los ojos ante el repentino ataque de ansiedad o lo que sea que estaba pasando.

Sintió unos chasquidos. Lust le chasqueaba los dedos sobre la cara, él abrió los ojos solo para escuchar el silbido asombrado del humano.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Un sonido sordo y vago retumbaba en su pecho. Medio asustado por ello mismo, comenzó a abrirse la camisa apresuradamente. Mas el príncipe licano le agarro las manos y lo inmovilizo.

-. ¡Tranquilízate!

-. Pero...

Su animic. Su mandona y querida licana. Un nuevo y más poderoso retumbar en su pecho.

-. ¡Lust!.- gruño enojado para que le soltara las manos, debía sacarse eso de adentro.

-. ¡Deja!- ordenó el licano, enviándole una mirada al humano quien le agarró de los hombros y lo empotro en el asiento

Cerro los ojos y sintió un dolor que no era suyo. Desesperación. Humillación, dolor, un profundo dolor físico. Su Animic. Sabía que era de ella, sabía que era de su condenada licana.

De pronto sin poder contenerlo abrió la boca para que el aire entrara en sus pulmones. ¡Necesitaba aire! Y lo que retumbaba en su pecho... era... era...

-. Esta latiendo...

¿Su corazón?

**.**

Estaba boca arriba con el salado olor a su sangre en sus dilatadas fosas nasales. Tenía un segundo disparo limpio cerca de la muñeca. No se había muerto desangrada porque el disparo había dado cerca de sus venas pero no lo suficiente.

Tenía el pie del humano sobre una de sus manos, reteniéndola, mientras ella lo veía desde abajo.

-. Si no hubieras llegado, hubiéramos creado a seres tan especiales. Destruyeron millones de dolores. Aquellos dos jóvenes eran puros... ¡Puros!. Con ellos, 6 meses se investigaciones habríamos tenidos todos los códigos genéticos para implantarlos en nuevos humanos poderosos.

-. Malnacidos. Engendros. Homonculos... ¡Ahhhh!- gritò cuando este le piso los dedos de las manos. Soltó bocanadas de aire para repeler el dolor.

-. ¡Guerreros!¿Cuántas naciones nos hubieran pagado millones de dólares, el triple de lo que gastamos! Por esas exquisitas pruebas?

-. No debe haber unión de sangres... eso no debe ser así. ¡No así!

Estaba conciente de lo que hablaba. ¿Unir las sangres de ese modo?¿Genéticamente alteradas?... no, no podía aceptarlo... pero si ella... si ella realmente. ¿Decirle que no a un niño de ella?¿Un niño híbrido?

-. Engendros... no, mi querida licana. ¿Sabías que humanos, licanos y vampiros tienen los mismos códigos genéticos en 3/5 partes de su cadena genética? No somos muy distintos. Entre más puro un licano o un vampiro, mejor y más parecida a la genética humana. Y con los respectivos cambios en el cuerpo de un vampiro este esta genéticamente alterado para poder proveer de bebes a tantos humanos como licántropos.

Ella se puso pálida mientras se quedaba completamente quieta.

-. Es sorprendente lo que la genética de este tiempo puede hacer... ¿No lo crees?... un pequeño licantro/vampiro en mano de un humano... es... sabroso.

**.**

**Viernes 11 de Diciembre. 6:55 Pm. En los bosques.**

Dejo que su respiración, moviera su cuerpo ahora más flojo que nunca. Miro los preocupados ojos del licano, y luego al humano que estaba más atrás.

¿De verdad?

-. ¿No era que los vampiros estaba muertos?¿Cómo de repente les comienza a funcionar el corazón?

-. No voy a darte clases de razas justo ahora- le contesto molestó Lust, mientras a él le tendía un teléfono. Un poco tembloroso y a penas se llevó el auricular a su oreja. Era tan raro el retumbar energizante en su pecho, porque no dolía... para nada.

-. ¿Aundrey?- preguntó la voz de su señora. Él soltó un pequeño gemido para avisarle que le escuchaba- No debes asustarte.

-. Pues lo estoy- contestó con la voz un poco atrofiada. ¿Qué sucedía?¿Su corazón latía luego de años de silencio y luego... que...

-. Es normal, pero debes actuar con rapidez. La unidad que pediste ya debe estar allí, si ha funcionado tú corazón solo durará un par de horas, no es nada terminal... pero yo lo sufrí una vez. Y en un momento de miedo, de horror, y si no hubiera actuado... alguien no estaría ahora aquí. Por favor, saca a Animic luego de allí. Esto que ha pasado es por algo.

Y con eso se termino la llamada. Cuando se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. Noto que si habían llegado sus aliados, y que venían con sus respectivos trajes contra la radiación solar.

-. ¡Debemos actuar!- soltó acomodándose las dos pistolas. Miro al licano que asintió y luego al hombre que miraba sus armas.- tú...

-. Inténtalo, en serio- le cortó- pero no vengo de mascota de compañía- le cortó.

-. No, obviamente, te falta la correa.

Y con ellos los tres salieron del auto.

Ya había sido demasiado tiempo.

**.**

_Las cálidas manos la dejaron dentro de un closet... se escuchaban los gritos. La casa ardía en llamas. Disparos... sus pulmones estaban secos por el humo respirado. _

_Su padre entro corriendo. Un licántropo alto, lleno de un poderoso cuerpo. Tenia el cabello negro más largo que su propia madre y tenía el cuello tatuado... siempre recordaría el tatuaje de los guardias de la familia real. _

_Su madre con su corta melena rubia corrió a su encuentro. _

_Estallaron dos pares de ventanas a la misma vez... ¿Por qué no amanecía?¡Debía amanecer ya!¡Ellos se irían al amanecer!_

_El disparo improviso mando a su padre contra el suelo, con el grito de dolor de su madre. Él corazón se le estrujo. El miedo inmovilizando su cuerpo. ¡Ella sabía, ella debía, ella ya había aprendido a disparar!¡Su amado padre le había enseñado!_

_¡Y el amanecer! ¿Dónde estaba?_

_La silueta de su madre se estampo contra el mueble donde estaba, bamboleándolo y tumbándolo con ella dentro, el golpe contra el suelo le hizo salir despedida hacía afuera. _

_Miro horrorizada el cuerpo sangrante de su padre, su rostro contorsionado por una herida en su estomago, sus ojos azules furiosos en un intento por tomar un arma que no podía alcanzar. Un arma a solo medio pie de ella. _

_El grito de su madre y un nuevo disparo. Observó el cuerpo de su madre desfallecido con un vampiro alto y siniestro como las historias contaban delante de este. Vio los ojos rojos llenos de la más pura maldad, disfrutando de la vida ida que ella pudo haber salvado. _

_Una mano grande le agarro de un brazo y la lanzó hacía atrás. Su padre no alcanzó a tomar su pistola antes de que un segundo balazo lo depositara muerto frente suyo. _

_Observó el arma, la tomo en sus manos... pero no fue capaz de asesinar al asesino de sus padres. No fue capaz de salvarlos. Si solo hubiera podido apretar el gatillo... si solo... si solo... _

Alguien le agarro la cabeza mientras sentía una fría cavidad sobre su frente. Abrió levemente los ojos mientras observaba los pozos negro de maldad.

-. No te preocupes... nadie te echara de menos...

_Padre... Madre... No los quería ver aun..._

* * *

_**Huy me puse trágica**__… pero ya… por lo menos ya en el otro cap, veremos algo más de acción… personalmente siempre me gusta torturar a las minas, a los hombres no, me es como aburrido, las mujeres son màs emocionales en ese sentido... tonteras mias, en fin. ¡Me hicieron tan feliz sus reviews, y eso que ni amenace a nadie! En serio… me inspiraron un montón… si se dan cuenta son por lo menos una hoja más de Word, no es que se vea mucho. Hay algunas faltas de ortografía, porque mi Word esta como las reverendas, hice lo que pude. _

_**rouge:**__ Actualizado, me encanta que te guste, espero que te pases de nuevo. Saludos. __**rOmii .f.:**__ en serio sonaba así?... bueno, no diré nada ahora, me callare… y sí, suelo atormentarme con cualquier cosa –malas experiencias- en fin. Espero que te este gustando, cualquier cosa me avisas. Saludos. __**andrew:**__ hola, tal vez si, tal vez no esté embarazada, la verdad es que ni yo sé. ¡Nha, mentira! Si lo sé… pero bien… espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos. __**serenasexylady:**__ me alegro que te gustara, y me alegro de tu reviews, tengo otras historias licano/vampiro si te interesa en mi perfil, pero me alegro que este fic te guste. Nos leemos. Saludos, cuídate. _


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**¡¿A quien piensas salvar? Yo no te lo he pedido**

Cerró los ojos esperando el estallido de la bala, pero cuando de pronto saltó la alarma con tanto estrépito en un momento tan dramático como este que no pudo omitir la sonrisa que curvo su rostro. ¿Es que no podía ser más película de acción? El sujeto le soltó mientras comenzaba a dar ordenes de un lado a otro.

Ella quedo tendida en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada... tan abrumada... tan increíblemente estresada.

Estas idas y venidas la estaban molestando increíblemente.

Y antes de poder hacer algo se fue a negro.

**.**

Las balas sobrevolaban su cabeza con increíble facilidad, si sus aliados no fueran seres nocturnos más de la mitad ya estaría muertos. Aquellos humanos que disparaban contra ellos estaban entrenados.

Los primeros en avanzar habían sido los vampiros, que con los trajes especiales en el momento en que las luminarias dispararon sus quemantes rayos fue el momento en que cayeron dos de sus vampiros por haberlos tomados desprevenidos. Pero los demás quienes habían logrado moverse, ahora se ocultaban esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse contra los guardias.

Para su fortuna –por ahora- el humano era el único que podía mantener un contacto normal contra la luz y estar lo suficientemente cerca. Por lo que con dos disparos oportunos había logrado hacer explotar una de las luminarias y ahora unas bandadas de balas intentaban interceptarlos.

Los lobos esperaban en los limites lo suficientemente lejos de las rejas y del polvillo de plata. En el momento en que los guardias desaparecieran, estos entrarían tan rápido que el nocivo material solo debería causarles un poco de dolor de cabeza y una que otra quemadura. Pero lo suficiente para poder moverse dentro con toda la orientación que necesitaban.

Dio una orden rápida de disparos a sondeo, para que humano lograran darle a otra de las luminaras y que sus vampiros pudieran llegar a los humanos de arriba.

Como se dijo, sus vampiros comenzaron a disparar a cualquier lugar, logrando que los humanos se ocultarán para que una bala perdida no les diera. Y así con otros tres disparos Avan logro hacer explotar otras de las luminarias, disminuyendo el peligro al instante.

Con ello un pequeño sector de por lo menos quince metros quedó con una tenue luz. Los humanos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente mientras hacían girar las luces, pero había sido demasiado tarde, las luces no podían con todo los perímetros ni con todos sus vampiros. Y en unos pocos segundos los vampiros habían logrado subir y acabar con los guardias.

La primera barrera había sido tomada. Ahora quedaba todo lo que era el misterio dentro.

**.**

Estaba débilmente consciente, pero veía pasar una a una los fluorescentes sobre su cabeza por lo que la estaban moviendo por lo que parecía un pasillo. Había perdido la sensibilidad en la mano y en la pierna herida y ahora simplemente estaba a la deriva.

Ecos lejanos notaba de disparos, golpes y gritos, pero parecía todo muy lejano.

Su cerebro comenzó a irse por las tangentes, ella lo noto y solo se dejo ir... ¡Quería descansar, carajo!

¿Habrían venido a buscarla? Como una buena película de acción donde rescataran a la damisela en peligro... En eso la ponían a ella de damisela... ¡Bha! Ella no era una damisela... era una casi dama... si, eso sonaba mejor. O mejor no una casi dama si no una raptada... no, no tenía nada que ver... una señorita... ni de nombre... ¿Qué señorita? Si ya se había acostado con un vampiro, un licántropo y puede que si talvez pensándolo: un humano... mmm Aundrey... estúpido jodido y sexy vampiro... ¡Que luces más bonitas!... a negro.

**.**

Lo que era el gran galpón era algo parecido a un estacionamiento, donde dentro habían varios autos y en el centro dos grandes cubos de cementos uno de amplias puertas que parecía puertas de hospital y en la segunda, escaleras.

Los licántropos ya habían ingresado. Según uno de ellos con una gran capacidad auditiva, escuchaba movimiento en el sector de ambos cubos, allí habrían más guardias esperando. Aquel licano le informo que habían tres pisos más abajo. En primero lleno de pasos de un lado a otro. De por lo menos tres docena de humanos.

Comenzaron a moverse en un circulo alrededor de ambos cubos. Lust ordeno a uno de sus licántropos que con un solo movimiento brusco llego sobre el techo de uno de cubo. Este mismo desde el techo abrió la puerta y lanzó una bomba de humo en el momento oportuno en que se movía hacía arriba cuando cientos de balas hicieron puré la puerta.

La bomba hizo efecto inmediato. Algunos humanos salían tosiendo y raspándose los ojos. Cayendo rápidamente por la letalidad de las balas de sus vampiros.

La segunda puerta se abrió de golpe desde donde salieron cinco humanos disparando a azar, dándole por pura suerte a uno de los licano en un pie. Los cinco humanos suicidas fueron neutralizados con rapidez.

Ya tenían la segunda barrera neutralizada.

**.**

Sintió unos golpes en la mejilla por lo que abrió los ojos a medias mientras veía la figura de un licántropo angustiado sujetándole entre sus brazos.

Con todo el esfuerzo de un mareo descomunal y los miembros flojos le levantó una ceja. ¿Qué había pasado? Porque un licántropo que no conocía la tenía entre brazos pareciendo preocupado.

-. O ya ha despertado.- la voz le reconoció al momento. Era de aquel licano que había estado aun lado de su celda. Giro un poco los ojos y noto que habían más licanos con los rostros demacrados y cerca también vampiros medios grises. Habían sacado a todos de las celdas.

-. Han pasado las escaleras, se dirigen a la primera planta.- escucho la voz de un humano no más a de un par de metros.

Cerró los ojos brevemente. Ahora era un rehén... cool.

**.**

Al traspasar la segunda barrera se hizo un poco más fácil ganar terreno, pero tuvieran que realizar varias detenciones ya que habían pocos pasillos y los guardias que quedaban hacían barricadas, además de ellos estaban lanzando polvillo de plata que tenía a los lobos un poco asfixiados y los haces de luz quemante ya habían causando daños hasta en él.

Estaban retenidos detrás de una esquina. Las balas rompían el concreto mientras algunos lobos se agachaban en busca de un poco de oxigeno limpio. Lust que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mando un gruñido desesperado, estar varado mataría de una a sus lobos. Avan quien iba más atrás con el roce de una bala perdida en el hombro apunto hacía el cielo. Había una rejilla lo suficientemente grande para el cuerpo de un vampiro ágil.

-. Ve- soltó Lust mientras traía a sus lobos hacía adelante. Él apuntó a dos vampiros más sacaron la rejilla y de un solo movimiento se movió como una serpiente dentro de la instalación.

El ruido de balas era estremecedor, por lo que los guardias, que estaban a la vuelta no sintieron cuando ellos cayeron detrás con certeros balazos. En dos segundos tenía a los lobos ya allí. Un corredor lleno de puertas.

Habían llegado a la zona central. Y el olor a sangre de Animic le alertó. Estaba ya cerca.

**.**

Despertó de su nebulosa nube cuando alguien la zamarreo un poco. Noto una breve confusión y un disparo que le alarmo. Se noto medio botada en el suelo con un sujeto agarrándole la mano mientras le apuntaba la cabeza. Escuchaba a los licanos gruñir y a los vampiros sisear más atrás. El olor de un vampiro herido en el suelo mientras una mujer tapaba con su cuerpo a este mismo. Abrió confundida los ojos hacía uno de los guardias que tenía los ojos dilatados por lo que parecía su inminente muerte. Los balazos fuera había cedidos, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada afuera.

Noto que dos guardias apuntaban a los vampiros y licanos detrás. Dos más estaban delante de la puerta esperando que esta se abriera acribillando a balazos a quien apareciera por allí. Estaba otro guardia sujetándole como primera en morir, y el gran, gran jefe detrás de ella. Observando todo desde un punto de cruce de fuegos mala para sus compañeros.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos. Nadie se movía todos esperaban algo, ella se estaba desmayando por quien sabe que vez. Notando que de pronto estaba demasiado tranquila. Como si ya no tuviera porque seguir luchando.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, y paso todo.

Escucho un ruido metálico. Algo caer cerca de ella, disparos, gritos y la ola de calor que le volvió a la realidad por un segundo.

**.**

Era un ruido demasiado nítido para que los humanos lo notaran, pero sus compañeros cautivos lo habían notado y se comenzaba a notar tensos. Había ocupado la misma entrada de los ventiladores, un lugar pequeño para un humano, estrecho y claustrofóbico para cualquiera pero no para él aunque le causara un poco de trauma estar en un lugar pequeño y metálico cuando había pasado varios meses dentro de un container en periodo de investigación.

Respiro profundo destensando sus músculos, llegó justo debajo de un herida Animic quien tenía un tono enfermo y lleno de heridas. El corazón se le hinchó de dolor al verla.

Vio a los dos guardias que apuntaban a los suyos, otros que apuntaban a la puerta y aquel que apuntaba a Animic, más un humano que estaba pasos más atrás.

Observó los ojos castaños de la licántropo comenzar a perder el horizonte una muy mala señal.

Saltó al segundo, boto la reja haciendo que chocara sobre quien apuntaba a Animic, quien cayo desmayado hacía un lado, le dio una patada al humano que estaba cerca sin armas. Apunto a los dos guardias que apuntaban a sus aliados mientras caía, le dio a uno en el brazo al otro directo sobre la garganta. Un balazo le paso cerca de la oreja y un segundo le pego en el hombro lanzándolo hacía una esquina.

La puerta salió volando con una patada que se llevó a uno de quienes les disparo. El otro murió rápido cuando Lust entró.

Se armo el caos general.

Él se levantó de golpe mientras se medio arrastro hacía animic. Aquel pequeño pedazo golpeador que tenía en el pecho parecía querer salir de su pecho. Lust llegó también al lado de la chica mientras daba ordenes a sus compañeros para que sacaran a todos de allí y comenzaran a destruir todo lo que encontraran.

Tomo su cabeza que caía ligera hacía atrás como la cabeza de un muñeco de trapo, su licana estaba moribunda. ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde?. Tenía los labios rotos, una mejilla colorada, una herida de bala en la muñeca y otra en la rodilla. La piel la tenía rasposa, como si hubiera sido sometida a algún tipo de quemadura extrema.

Su corazón latía suave y tímido, apagándose segundo a segundo. Tenía los ojos entornados como si quisiera saber donde estaba. Él le sujetó la cabeza para hacerla reaccionar. Esta misma parecía moribunda. Se le cerró algo en la garganta mientras le acariciaba levemente las mejillas. No sabía que hacer en un momento así, parecía que si la moviera se le iría de las manos como el viento. Lust estaba haciéndole un torniquete en la pierna. Al licano le temblaban las manos nerviosamente.

Le acarició levemente los labios partidos y casi sufre un ataque a su nuevo corazón cuando esta abrió los ojos de golpe, le agarro las solapas de la camisa, le lanzó al otro lado con increíble facilidad y en dos segundos estaba tirando en el piso con la chica encima y los ojos peligrosamente animales.

¿Moribunda?... ni modo, estaba rabiosa.

¿Qué había hecho?

-. Te mato, hijo de tu mala madre...

* * *

**4 Hojas word, me inspire XD. Espero que hayan disfrutado las divagaciones de la pobre licana y la preocupacion del pobre vampiro que ahora se las toca ver verdes XD, 26 review *-* que felicidad... snif-snif. ¿Llegamos a los 30? o es solo una ilusión?**

**Midril: **Woo hola? te pasaste por todas mis historias licano vampiras XDD me hiciste muy feliz por cada review dejado XDD. Sobre el comentario sobre que me gusta torturar mujeres es simplemente porque se puede manejar más el dramatismo y los sentimientos se me son más faciles de representar, que los hombres XD, pero en fin. Me alegro que te hayan gustado mis historias y te pases por esta. Feliz año nuevo. **rOmii.f.:** gracias por el review, me alegra que me dejes algo aunque se acortito es agradable.

**Espero que les haya gustado, Feliz Año nuevo. ¿Qué les parecio el cap?¿Se vendrá la venganza?¿Estará embarazada? Channnn...XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**Jodido ángel negro... viviré solo para matarte yo misma**

_**Sabado 12 de Diciembre.**_

Se quedo congelado mientras la licana apretaba su camisa con increíble facilidad, respiraba trabajosamente y los ojos se le inyectaron en sangre por el esfuerzo que hacía. Le tomo las manos para relajarla pero esta le soltó un gruñido bastante inhumano y se obligo a quedarse quieto. Estaba realmente inquieto y su corazón a punto de estallar.

Lust apareció por el rabillo de su ojo.

-. Animic, hay una comitiva que debe llevarte al hospital, te estas desangrando.- habló pausadamente el licano mientras escuchaba al ultimo de los vampiros marcharse con la misma comitiva.

-. ¡Cállate!- le siseó sacándole los ojos de encima un solo segundo para luego levantarlo y aplastarlo una vez más en el suelo, él soltó un jadeo.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó tratando de entender que era lo que le tenía tan enojada.

-. ¿Qué te hicieron cuando estuviste encerrado?- preguntó acercando su cara peligrosamente a él.

Él no entendió de lo que hablaba hasta luego de diez segundo solo para mirarle sorprendido. Le quitó la mirada por un solo momento pero esta le agarro la barbilla y se acercó aun más si era posible.

-. Dime que te hicieron

Alcanzó a vislumbrar en la mirada de la licana un miedo que él no entendía. Parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso, estaba más pálida que nunca y respiraba a ratos. Pero estaba tan aferrado a él que parecía de vida o muerte lo que le digieran.

-. Yo solo estuve encerrado en un container- soltó.

Tratando de recordar lo que realmente había pasado.

No había pasado más de un mes desde que había sido torturado hasta la casi muerte para luego haber sido salvado por la licana. Pero realmente recordaba muy poco de su confinamiento. Solo recordaba esa sensación de claustrofobia, el dolor, el olor a metal, taladros, comentarios, escaners. No sabía lo que le habían hecho, no tenía ni la menor idea.

-. ¿Te inyectaron algo en el estomago?¿Estuviste estirado en una camilla y amarrado?

La voz de la licana como por obra divina se suavizo. Trato de recordar algo de ello, no supo si le inyectaron en el estomago pero si le inyectaron muchas cosas, y estar amarrado en una camilla, no, nunca que recordara.

-. No, Animic. No me hicieron nada de eso.- susurró. Le sujeto las manos suavemente, los ojos dorados de la licana parecían ahora muy perdidos.- salgamos de aquí, Animic. Déjame llevarte a un lugar a salvo.

Animic se dejó ayudar a levantar por Lust quien la sostuvo. Tenía la mirada perdida y había comenzado a temblar. Él se levantó en el acto para ayudarla.

**.**

¡Jodido vampiro!

Lust le tomo para que no trastabillara, no podía estar segura, de verdad que no podía, y si este ser no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo ella?. Y si habían logrado hacerle algo y ella, y luego había algo dentro. ¿Pero porque lo habrían dejado morir? Ese era un punto.

De pronto alguien le tomo en brazos y se sintió liviana como una pluma. Observó los grises del vampiro que la tomo como cualquier cosa.

Dejándolo estar por unos momentos permitió recostarse un poco contra el torso del vampiro, veía algunas manchas de sangre por las paredes y el olor a muerte y humo en algunos sectores, si quienes le habían venido a buscar habían matado a todos los humanos o no, realmente poco le importaba.

Los humanos no valían la pena.

-. ¡Hey!- soltó una voz de pronto. Ella abrió un poco los ojos al reconocer la voz, y se sorprendió cuando vio al humano castaño.

-. ¿Avan?- preguntó mientras todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

-. Te esta esperando un auto...

Se desmayo por onceava vez.

**.**

El humano le mira sorprendido.

-. Te das cuenta que de esto no saldrás- le comentó mientras ambos subían rápidamente por las escaleras.

-. Hmp, ya me mentalice.

-. ¿Por qué no estas asustado?

-. O ya lo sabrás- soltó todo misterioso.

-. Eres tan extraño humano.

Había un auto esperándolos. Entro en la parte de atrás mientras Avan le ayuda. Sacó el arma y apunto al humano que le levantó una ceja.

-. Súbete- le ordeno. El humano soltó un suspiro resignado y se sentó al lado del vampiro chofer que miro al humano medio segundo antes de partir a toda carrera.

Se acomodo mientras llevaba una de sus manos al cuello de Animic quien parecía metida en un profundo sueño. Tenía sus rasgos relajados y su pulso débil pero rítmico lo relajo un poco más. Habían sido unos días horribles.

**.**

Despertó por el ruido de algo goteando, rítmico y concentrado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se noto de espaldas en un auto con un profundo olor a vampiro y humano, el ruido del motor y el rodar de las llantas sobre el asfalto. La noche aun caía intensamente, no había ni un poco de luz fuera.

Rodó los ojos hasta que pudo definir a ciencia cierta que su cabeza iba sobre los muslos del vampiro que tenía su sedosa mano sobre su pulso. E iba con sus grises puesto enfrente. Debía aclarar que ese par de ojos no eran para nada naturales, parecían bajo su perspectiva dos malditos faros.

Pero en fin... ¡Despierta!

Con un pequeño e inesperado de sus famosos impulsos le hizo levantar la mano a una rapidez escalofriante. Agarró del cuello al vampiro que no alcanzó ni a respirar y enterrándole las uñas lo retrajo hasta que sus ojos desconcertados le miraron frente a frente. La cascada que era su perfecto cabello negro les tapo como una cortina de seda.

-. Sí estoy embarazada, te matare- susurró casi sobre sus labios. Algo de pronto en sus manos pareció explotar, soltó esto mismo al notar con su propio corazón errático, que aquel ruido de goteo provenía dentro del vampiro. Dentro de SU vampiro.

-. ¿Qué?- le pregunto en un susurró.

Ella le mira a los ojos que estaban en esos momentos desconcertado, luego miro sus labios que se habían quedado en busca de aire ¡Aire!. Y luego sintió como si lo tuviera en todo su cuerpo, un latido que no era suyo.

Abrió la boca apunto de soltar un grito, pero este no se lo permitió.

**.**

Ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero sabía que ella lo había sentido. La agarró desde la parte detrás del cuello y le estampo un peligroso, sedoso y exquisito beso. Intenso, mareante, lleno de un montón de sentimientos que había necesitado explayarlo.

Y mientras sentía la mano de la licana sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón y la otra atrayendo cada vez más hacía él. Supo que todo estaba correcto. Que todo iba a ir bien.

Bueno... si es que había escuchado bien... ¿Que había dicho?...

¡¿Embarazada?

-. ¿Qué-qué?...

La sonrisa maligna y enigmatica le puso todos los pelos de punta. Era una pesima broma...

* * *

**_Lamento la demora, es que toy de vaca y sin acceso a net donde me encuentro. Me alegraron un montón sus reviews, espero que lo sigan disfrutando. En serio, me animan un montón sus reviews. XD_**

_**consueelo: **XDD me encanta que te guste, en serio yo tambien adoro a mis personajes son tan especiales cada uno de ellos. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo, espero verte por aquí una vez más. **zuziiable XD: **O, no te preocupes, me alegro que hayas vuelto. Sobre si esta embarazada o no, pues ya lo veremos, haber que tiene que decir Aundrey de toda esta confusión XD. Sobre lo que dijo el tipo malo sin nombre XD puede que si, puede que no, recuerda que el tipo tenía en su merced a muchos vampiros y licanos, podía no hablar de ella como si. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Nos leemos.** Corazón De Piedra Verde: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, a mi igual me emociono al escribirlo la desesperación y la agresividad de mi licana, ella es tan especial XDD. Un saludo, te cuidas. **rOmii .f.: **Bueno, ya te había dado una larga y extensa respuesta sobre las preguntas que me hacías, asi que me limito a agradecerte que te siga gustando, espero verte por aquí y lo sigas disfrutando, cualquier pregunta dale no más, yo te la respondo XDD. Saludos._


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

**Sorpresas navideñas... ¡¿Quién se lo hubiera esperado?**

_**Viernes 25 de Diciembre. Navidad. Mansión de los reyes Licans. **_

¡Navidad, navidad, jodida navidad. !

Iba enfuruñada, con los brazos cruzados y molesta a más no poder. Había salido tan solo ayer del hospital, luego de un GRAN, GRAN caos que había hecho. O sea, es que estar empotrada en una cama por dos semanas no era chiste para nadie, y menos para ella.

OK dolía, sí, molestaba como las reverendas su muñeca, y rodilla, también. Pero no quería estar allí, y si no quería, es que no quería y punto. Había peleado con Aundrey quien iba a su lado manejando en los más místicos de los silencios. Él no quería, ella sí, él no y ella pataleo hasta que con una sarta de maldiciones el pobre doctor que la estaba tratando tuvo que ceder, en especial porque el doctor era un vampiro y amenazo con castrarlo con una cuchara oxidada. Habían llegado a su humilde y bien cuidado hogar –tenía que aceptar que el vampiro había hecho algo, bueno, bastante- y habían tenido otra descomunal pelea.

Debía aceptar que le gusto, pero no lo iba admitir. El vampiro le había casi amarrado a la cama para que se quedará quieta, claro que las amarras habían sido sus brazos, cosa que ella no dejaba de pasar de lado. Y había despertado de lo mejor medio tumbada sobre él, cosa que tampoco iba a aceptar que le agrado bastante, pero luego había llegado una llamada con el numero de Lust, casi lo agarra a gritos, mas se sumió cuando escucho que era su madre invitándola a cenar esa noche nueva. Quiso negarse, pero al final Aundrey le había quitado el celular y había aceptado por ambos, argumentando que si tanto quería salir del hospital a gritos, entonces irían a cenar con sus padres quisiera o no.

Entraron en la estancia y ella suspiro mientras el vampiro le llevaba en una silla de ruedas. ¡Si, una jodida silla de ruedas!. No tenía suficientes fuerzas para poderse sola, por lo que le habían impuesto aquel aparatejo.

La entrada seguía siendo tan gloriosa como recordaba. Enormes estatuas de mármol de antiguos reyes licans, cuadros, unos candelabros enormes de oro. La opulencia por sobre todo.

La primera en llegar y ella se emocionó al verla era su _Nan, _la mujer venía de la mano de la mayor de las hermanas de Lust, Amelia. Quien le sonrió crípticamente, enviándole una mirada a Aundrey quien saludaba a su Nan. Sonriendo de esa manera tan pervertida que ella bien sabía lo que significaba. Su Nan, le dio sus bendiciones al momento en que en un torbellino de colores de pronto estaba hundida a mas no poder por todos los demás hermanos de Lust. O sea, en total siete pequeños revoltosos.

-. ¡Ya!- alguien ladró desde una de las puertas, en el momento todos los pequeños se largaron entre griteríos, maldiciones y creyó haber escuchado a alguien ladrar.

Lust llegó con su mejor pinta y una sonrisa misteriosa a más no poder, le envió una mirada desdeñosa a su hermana quien rodando los ojos y con su Nan se marcharon hacía otro cuarto.

-. Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- soltó acercándose suficientemente burlón. Ella le manda certeramente una patada en las canillas.- ¡¿Pero que planeas?

-. Bajarte de la nube- murmuro. Mientras con el lobo lo suficientemente lejos se dirigían a otra de las habitaciones.

-. Deberían de haberte dejado en cama por lo que te queda de vida- soltó, logrando moverse mientras ella trataba de pescarlo con una de sus manos.- sería un bien mundial.

**.**

El simplemente callaba, veía a su licana discutiendo con el licántropo mientras él le llevaba hacía una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión de los reyes. Él sabía que esta noche era especial, y no solamente porque había tenido que coaccionar contra Animic para que asistiera a la cena de navidad con su familia. Si no, porque los reyes licanos y vampiros lo celebrarían juntos. Cosa inédita en todos estos siglos de peleas, pero había algo tan normal en ello. Que él no era nadie para criticar.

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación, él no pudo dejar de apreciar un cuadro hermoso dibujado a carboncillo, pequeño pero encantador. En el se apreciaba un ser alto ataviado en ropajes orientales con el largo cabello atado bien arriba en su cabeza, y a su lado discutiendo con quien parecía ser una joven más pequeña con las típicas ropas de los esclavos, pero en las manos de ella se hallaba una espada y a sus pies una red. En el pergamino que se hallaba dibujado era tan viejo y arrugado que parecía de centenares de años atrás. Algo en aquella imagen le animo sin saber porque, solo cuando escucho un estruendo y una amenaza de muerte se volvió.

Animic se estaba desternillando de la risa mientras Lust yacía en el suelo en la entrada a la habitación principal gruñendo como un animal. La licana se había manejado sola mientras él se encontraba apreciando aquel dibujo.

Llegó a su lado para ver en la habitación, a los reyes vampiros, a su princesa Anet y al hermano menor de esta, Dru. Cerca de ellos los reyes que no tomaron en cuenta a su hijo aun tirado en el piso y se acercaron a saludar efusivamente a su hija. Mas un relámpago rubio le llamo la atención. Cerca de la vigorosa chimenea con su mejor traje se encontraba el humano, Avan. ¿Qué carajo hacía ese allí?.

Se acercó a sus reyes haciéndole las respectivas reverencias al igual que los reyes licanos que asintieron complacidos mientras Animic le miraba feo por haberla abandonado a las manos de una madre sumamente cariñosa. Se dirigió al humano que le saludo con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó. El humano rió brevemente y se llevó la copa a sus labios.

-. ¡Ho! Yo conozco esta casa hace mucho tiempo.

-. ¿Cómo eso?

-. Nunca te conté que soy el abogado legal de los reyes.

-. ¿Qué?- siseo.- ¿Estas bromeando?

-. Claro que no.

-. Pero si parecías realmente sorprendido cuando te encontré en tu trabajo.- recordando la vez que él quería saber donde estaba Animic, la noche en que la raptaron.

-. Claro que si, me asustaste- soltó como si fuera obvio- como si fuera muy común que de pronto me apareciera un vampiro claramente perturbado preguntando por la hija de mis clientes.

-. ¿Sabías que era la hija?

-. No, claro que no. Solo me pareció encantadora, luego fui reaccionando ante lo evidente.

-. ¿Lust lo sabía?

-. Tampoco, se llevó la misma ganas asesinas cuando se enteró que yo manejo sus finanzas y los asuntos legales con los humanos. Fue encantador ver su cara.

-. ¿Ya te estas burlando?- pregunto una voz detrás. Lust llegó a su lado.

-. Sabía que debía de haber traído la cámara.

-. Tenía tantos interesantes métodos de tortura.- soltó con un movimiento de su mano.

-. Yo igual.

-. Que lamentable que los únicos que saldrán torturados solo serán ustedes, ¿No?- pregunto riéndose por lo bajo mientras hacía una aspaviento y se dirigía a saludar a Animic.

Él se enfuruño con Lust a su lado. ¡Maldito humano!

No es que su vida haya sido un asco, pero ciertamente estaba en la cuerda floja. Desde que había pedido los exámenes estaban los ánimos realmente caldeados. ¿Pero como reaccionar? Él realmente necesitaba clases para ello.

**.**

Estaban todos sentado, ella aun lado con Aundrey y al otro con Amelia. Pero la verdad es que el ambiente estaba realmente extraño. El aperitivo había sido servido cuando Lust perjuro por lo bajo y Anet levantaba la cabeza muy dignamente.

Los reyes que se hallaban en la cabecera callaron.

En la habitación habían en total por lo menos treinta personas. Avan el único humano y los otros eran grandes y poderosos "Lord" de las respectivas razas. Todos callaron mirándolo expectante mientras este volvía su mirada a la vampira que le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. O-ho.

-. Habla hijo.- anunció su padre había una sabiduría antigua en los ojos de este. Los reyes parecían realmente calmos, por las buenas nuevas.

-. Yo, junto con Anet dimitiremos de nuestros puestos como futuros regentes para nuestras futuras razas.

La noticia fue tomada con un silencio espectral. A ella se le llegó a caer el tenedor de las manos y Amelia a su lado dejo de respirar.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto uno de los "lord" claramente perturbado.

-. Mi hermana Amelia y el hermano menor de Anet retomaran nuestra baja. Lo hacemos por el bienestar de ambas razas.

-. ¿Qué diantre estas pensado?- ella no pudo no hacer su comentario- desde que éramos de este tamaño –elevando la mano casi treinta centímetros del suelo- que fanfarroneabas con ser el rey.

-. Bueno ya hable con nuestros padres y es algo que ya se hablo con las cámaras internas, ellos al igual que nosotros pensamos que Anet ni yo, estamos capacitados para regir.

-. ¿Y porque no?- pregunto sabiendo que la noticia talvez le impactara por la cara que puso la dama vampira. Pura inocente vergüenza de...

-. Nos amamos...

...Enamorada... joder.

El aluvión de preguntas, alegatos, algún insulto saltó de un lado a otro.

Los reyes siguieron en lo suyo hablando tranquilamente, mientras el holocausto se hallaba frente a sus ojos.

-. Si bueno, pero esa no es la única noticia.- anunció Anet mientras la chica se levantaba. Ella no pudo notar que había algo muy raro en ella. Pero debía ser paranoia suya. ¿La vampira había engordado?¿Podía ser eso posible?, Que ella supiera los vampiros tenían un estándar de perfección, o eras atractivamente sensual o agresivamente sensual con un bono de atractivo.

Lust se puso pálido, las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada cálida. Que para ella fue un poco más pertubante.

-. Según los exámenes que hemos hecho hay una vida justo aquí- apuntando a su estomago.

Alguien se desmayo y hubo otro holocausto.

Era sorprendente mientras se quedaba mirando su plato lo perturbante que podía ser esa noticia. ¡Y no es que le preocupara que Lust y Anet dimitiera de su rango!¡O Dios Santo! Anet iba a tener un bebe de Lust. Un bebe.

Se le retorció el estomago. ¿Y ella?¿Qué suerte tendría?

O por todos los Santos.

Pegó un saltó cuando Aundrey le puso una mano en el brazo. Ella le mira con los ojos abiertísimos. El vampiro pareció preocupado y ella hizo una mueca ante sus propios pensamientos.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto suavemente. De fondo se escuchaba a una Amelia media histérica por la noticia de que ahora iba a ser Reina-Tía y nadie tuvo la suficiente delicadeza de decírselo antes.

-. Aundrey- susurró y le puso una mano sobre sus afilados dedos.

-. Dime...

-. Yo no coloco esa cara cuando hablo contigo, ¿Cierto?- pregunto cambiando el tema. La verdad es no podía hacer relucir su preocupación por su propio problema. Pero no podía decirlo ahora y allí con tantos seres revolucionados. El vampiro pareció perturbado, pero luego le sonrió de lado.

-. Solo a veces- murmuro y le robo un beso fugaz.

Era una navidad realmente perturbadora. Y ella con un futuro incierto.

¡Joder!

* * *

Lamento la demora, en el proximo les respondo los reviews, los adoro a todos por los animos :)...


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

_**¡Actos desesperados, medidas desesperadas!**_

Llegaron a casa en un silencio perturbador. Ajeno. Realmente extraño.

Aundrey le llevaba en brazos, la depositaba en la cama y se marchaba a hacer todo lo demás. Ni siquiera ganas de pelear tenía.

Se lanza de espaldas y se lleva un brazo detrás de la cabeza para mirar el frió y descuidado techo. Escucha un ruido a metales chocando entre si y luego la puerta cerrarse.

-. Dimitido- murmura, aunque no es eso realmente de lo quiere hablar, pero no puede, no puede sacar ese tema.

-. Así es- le contesta desde un punto perdido en la oscuridad del cuarto.

-. No pareces sorprendido- murmura con la garganta levemente agarrotada.

-. No lo estoy.

Ella no responde nada a eso y se gira para quedarse de lado y se ovilla en su lugar. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

No es eso lo que lo que corroe su mente, su alma, todo su ser. Dioses. Anet va a tener un niño, un licano vampiro, un híbrido en condiciones excepcionales. La mezcla siempre había sido un tema tabú. Niños en condiciones de caminar de día, comer de todo, con sentidos súper-desarrollados, lo mejor de amas razas en un solo ser. Pocos pero privilegiados.

¿Y ella? La angustia la estaba matando.

Se contuvo de llevar sus manos a su estomago. Aundrey le miraba y notaría lo ansiosa que estaba, y no podía mirarlo a la cara así. No podía.

Era de hecho, un tema tabú entre ellos. ¿Qué pensaría el vampiro?¿Quería un niño?¿Quería ser padre? Jesús, esas preguntas eran por mucho, más angustiantes que saber el hecho en si. ¿Quería él ser padre de un niño?...

Joder...

¡Necesitaba saberlo!

**.**

La miraba desde las sombras, veía la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas, la concentración reflejada en sus párpados. Sabía que realmente no pensaba sobre la dimisión de ambos reyes, realmente no lo pensaba, pero quería hacerle creer a él que si lo era.

Lo que la tenía así era que su princesa iba a tener un bebe.

¿Y ellos?

¿Qué pasaba con ellos?

Las pruebas se estaban retrasando. Se llevó una mano a su largo cabello y lo jaló hacía atrás soltando el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Su corazón aun latía, armonioso, seguro en su caja, dándole sensaciones escondidas y preocupaciones poco vistas.

Dio otro paso a solo un metro de la licana ovilla y la observo cubierta solamente por la luz de la luna que salpicaba su luz desde la ventana.

¿Se sentiría aliviada?¿Asustada?¿Por qué era tan difícil preguntarle aquello? No habían tenido problema en discutir de ello y de aquello. Había logrado aprenderse todas sus modas, sus gestos, sus más pequeños rasgos de inquietud, deseo, anhelo. Estaba aprendiendo a conocerla en sus más pequeñas expresiones pero sobre ese tema todo estaba tan cerrado. Tan apagado.

Sabría ella que él igual deseaba un bebe. Un niño, un pequeño. Dios, jamás lo había pensado hasta que Animic había salido del hospital, de pronto la impactante realidad le golpe. Un niño, sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne. El confort en su pecho, el hoyo negro de emociones quebrantadas de pronto se había rellenado mientras veía a su licana con la barriga hinchada llevando a un niño dentro.

El miedo, el ansia lo estaba matando. Pero no sabía si reflejar aquello era bueno o malo. ¿Ella lo querría? Lo vería como una aberración. Los híbridos nacidos no eran bien recibidos, en especial lo de la alta sociedad, Ani había nacido allí.

Se acercó otro paso y noto los dedos tensos de la licana a centímetros de su barriga como si ansiara tomar y verificarlo por si misma.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Realmente no sabría reaccionar si algo pasaba. Si ella no lo aceptaba.

Pero un bebe. Jesús, daría en bandeja de plata su corazón latiente para ver a un pequeño así.

Lo daría todo por una nueva vida. A alguien más para ser su guardián.

**.**

Cuando unos brazos firmes pasaron por debajo suyo y la levantaron cuidadosamente, se percato que se había quedado dormida en aquella posición en la esquina de la cama.

Noto el palpitar calmado del vampiro en su oreja, el olor masculino, esas especies tan raras que días anteriores se había dedicado a inhalar para conservarlas en su olfato. Él era suyo, aunque él no lo supiera. Era suyo, suyo, suyo. Suyo su pelo, ojos, nariz, oreja. TODO. Aunque no se lo dijiera, cosa que tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Él era suyo, y si no le gustaba, mala suerte, ella lo buscaría, secuestraría y amarraría de una pata a su cama. Sí, señor. Allí en su cama, para toda una eternidad.

-. Me haces cosquillas- le escucho gruñir por lo bajo, lo que le hizo erizar todo el cuerpo. Había estado rozando su nariz por sus pectorales inconscientemente.

-. Deberías vestirte- le gruño avergonzada mientras se dejaba acostar.

-. ¿Para que? No puedo dormir con ropa.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarle algo como _¿Y quien piensa en dormir?_ Pero se cayó. Este mismo se acostó a su otro lado y ella se tragó su orgullo cuando este le puso el brazo de bajo de la cabeza. Adoraba ese brazo de cabecera. Aunque era supuestamente para que no se arrancara, podía intentarlo, otra vez, para quedar apresada en esos brazos. ¡Maldito vampiro! ¿Quién lo mandaba a ser tan sexy? ¡Huy! Era un engreído perfecto hijo de su mala madre.

Se giro para verle a la cara pero se arrepintió. Bajo la luz de la luna y los focos, se le veían unas pestañas kilométricas que hacían sombra a unos oscurecidos ojos grises que le miraba fijamente. Los labios levemente húmedos y semiabierto le mandaron al mismísimo infierno.

Soltó un gemido ahogado, cerró los ojos y se acurruco todo lo posible, mordiendo un pedazo de sabana.

¡MALDITO SEA!

**.**

_**Sábado 3 de enero. 8 p.m. En su departamento.**_

No sabía si maldecir o jalarse los cabellos. Acaba de terminar toda una base de entrenamientos por un año completo. Era un "boceto" para lo que haría de ahora en adelante, por que ahora trabajaba para la Guardia Licántropa.

Por un. Jodido. Decreto. Real.

Los dos lindos ex reyes habían hecho antes de relegar de su cargo, varios decretos. Uno de ellos, era este mismo.

Jodido. Decretos. Reales.

Recibía un sueldo dimensional, que haría que su pequeña casucha fuera la bodega de lo que podría conseguir en unos cuantos meses más. Pero era SU casucha y la quería como tal. Además con menos espacios, el vampiro más cerca y eso le encantaba.

Hablando del suso dicho.

Se giro y miro hacía atrás, este mismo estaba limpiando sus dos lindas armas. Se cruzo de brazos y le miro.

-. ¿Por qué no buscas un trabajo?- le pregunto. Este entorno sus ojos hacía ella.

-. Estoy en ello.

-. Uno de verdad.

-. Me pagan por ello. Además... es un decreto...

MALDITOS DECRETOS REALES.

¿Saben? Si al vampiro no lo tuviera tan cerca todo el Santo día, seguramente sus baños no tendrían que terminar con una ducha fría, en serio.

Estaba tensa, malhumorada y nada agradable desde que habían llamado desde hospital el día anterior para aclarar que las pruebas se demorarían porque habían tenido un problema-de-no-se-que. Las malditas pruebas de ello. De lo que cambiaría su vida, pero noooo el hospital había tenido un problema, dejemos a los pobres infelices seguir sufriendo, total ya lo han hecho por bastante tiempo.

Se enfuruño. Ya estaba sana. ¡Caminaba! Y la muñeca solo le dolía un poco. Además... además, O My God. ¡ADEMÁS! Con el vampiro y su presencia calienta ambientes. Había tenido ¿Qué? Dieciocho veces un pequeño adelanto de lo que realmente quería de ese vampiro y este de pronto recordaba que tenía conciencia y la dejaba, así, toda malita, porque él recobrara su jodida conciencia. ¡DIECIOCHO VECES! ¿Alguien podía aguantar tanto?. Dioses, ella se iba a fundir un día de estos o saldría amarrando al vampiro como muchas fantasías había tenido con ello mismo.

-. Mmm cuerdas- susurró llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Una imagen nada sana del vampiro amarrado le coloreo las mejillas.

-. ¿Qué haz dicho?- pregunto este despertándola momentáneamente.

Cuerdas bajo la despensa. ¡Sí!... muajajaja.

-. Nada, no he dicho nada.- se levantó dignamente, se medio escondió en la cocina y saco la cabeza hacía donde el vampiro aun le miraba.- creo que tenemos correo. Puede ser importante- le ronroneo con una sonrisa angelical.

-. Eres pésima actriz. Algo estas tramando.

-. ¿Yo?- pregunto ofendida. ¿Tan mala era?.

-. Iré de todas formas- murmuro mirándole intensamente. Se le habían vuelto a oscurecer los grises. Amaba eso.

Cuando lo escucho cerrar la puerta, comenzó a sacar las cosas de debajo de la despensa. Mmm... cuerdas.

**.**

Animic debía de comenzar a entender que él sentía cuando ella quería algo. En especial _ese_ algo. Lo olía, lo veía, lo sentía como una maldita culebra por todo su cuerpo que despertaba todo su maldito animal en él. Había recaído ¿Qué? Veinte veces. Dioses. Había sido doloroso, pero de pronto recordaba que por esos mismo instintos estaban donde estaba. Allí sin saber si serían padres o no. Se retiraba con los ojos nublados, con la boca seca y el cuerpo tembloroso.

Maldición.

Salió y se dirigió hacía un pequeño vestíbulo en el primer piso que casi siempre estaba vació. Ya que los departamentos no tenían guardia. Se dirigió al pequeño buzón del depa y saco tres sobres. Dos de ellos eran las cuentas del agua y electricidad. Pero el tercero hizo que le temblaran las manos. No había nombre en ello, era solo un timbre.

El símbolo del hospital.

Allí estaba la verdad, allí estaba todo lo que habían ansiado.

Trago con dificultad, las otras dos cartas se resbalaron de las manos, pero ni siquiera se agacho a recogerlas.

Dios.

Le temblaban las piernas. Se le secó la garganta y mientras caminaba hacía su hogar. Su ya de por si tembloroso corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

Abrió la puerta ansioso y asustado. Más no logró hacer nada cuando la licana se le lanzó encima. Con una ¿Cuerda?... Dios.

**.**

¡Já!. Se le había lanzado encima y había logrado tomarle desprevenido. Dio algunas vueltas locas y lo tenía amarrado. Orgullosa de si misma y ansiosa. No se percato hasta que vio la cara del vampiro en que algo iba mal.

-. ¿Sabes? No eres nada entretenido.- le murmuro. Hubiera esperado por lo menos una queja. Pero no la indiferencia absoluta.

-. Ani...- la voz se le consumió. A ella se le erizaron los brazos.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó amurrada. Ni siquiera tenía los ojos oscurecidos, indicios de una visible excitación. Nada. Estaba frió como un muerto. Omitiendo lo obvio.

El vampiro solo hizo un movimiento y se soltó sus increíbles nudos. En su mano tenía una carta...

Una carta con el símbolo del hospital.

El aire se le escapo y su cuerpo bajo a cero de golpe.

Su verdad. Allí. Ahora.

Estaba mareada.

* * *

_**Chan!**_

_**Y hemos llegado al penúltimo cap. Sep, el penúltimo. Porque en el ultimo se sabrá la verdad chan, chan channnn.**_

_**¡Reviews y me apurare! ¡LO JURO!**_

_**Agh me encanta este cap, me encanta la Animic desesperada y el vampiro con sus indecisiones. Realmente me gusta este cap, espero que a ustedes igual lo escribí en cuarenta minutos. Jojo. **_

_**Comenten por fa... me hacen tan feliz. **_

_**Aclaración, en el cap anterior cuando Aundrey se queda mirando un cuadro dibujado con ceniza, es un cuadro de la pareja que tengo para mi próxima historia. "Gladiadores de la luna llena" o algo así... no le tengo aun un buen titulo. Pero ya captaron más o menos la esencia de esa historia. Sep gladiadores, esclavos, vampiros sexys, licanos poderosos y todo el rollo, a lo película el Gladiador pero con mis dramas incluidos. XDD **_

_**Eso... **_

**Midril: **;) XDDD saludos.** Nezsita: **Ovnis, primero muerta XDD. Solo fui secuestrada hacía mi humilde morada en los bosques del sur de mi país. XDD pero había logrado un poco de conectividad en el pueblo cercano. Por eso de lo rápido y fugaz de mi pasada, pero me alegro de tu comentario. XDD. Ya queda poco así que puede que pronto esta historia llegue a su fin. Saludos.

_(Respondo los del cap anterior)_

**Zuziiable XD: **Gracias por el review, me encanta que te guste. Espero que te haya gustado este igualmente. **ROmii .f.: **No es nada por el PM, es mi placer que a ti te guste y quieras saber. Yo encantada te lo explico todo. Estoy feliz de que te siga gustando, ya esta terminando asi que espero que no te defraude. Y sí, son cortitos. La inspiración del muso es corta XDD. Te cuidas. Saludos. **Corazon De Piedra Verde: **Mi Animic es bipolar, así toda ruda y después toda una damisela en peligro. Su lobo estaba en un mal día cuando la secuestraron XDD. Y si mi querido Aundrey que no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo, pero ya va, ya cayo en las garras de la licana, no puede hacer nada más que comprenderla XDDD. Sobre si esta embarazada o no, pues ¡Sorpresa!... XDDs, espero que sigas disfrutándolo como yo escribiéndolo. Gracias por pasarte. Te cuidas.

_**¡Vuestros reviews me alegran la vida! ¡Lleguemos a los 40 ¿sí? Por favor... Las adoro tan solo por pasarse. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ciclotimia**__: psicosis maníaco-depresiva. Cambios de humor bruscos._

**Capítulo 22**

**¡OMG!**

Se tuvo que sentar buscando a tientas su cama. Estaba mareada e inestablemente abrumada.

¿Y si decía que sí? ¿Qué sí iba a tener un niño? ¿Aundrey lo querría?... Porque ella sí, y no habría poder en el universo que alguien le hiciera algo. Pero si el vampiro, ¡El jodido vampiro no lo quería!... tendría que echarlo... o encerrarlo. ¡Porque por nada del mundo ella se desligaría de su hijo!

¡Su hijo!

Miro al vampiro que tenía la carta aún en sus manos y el rostro inexpresivo puesto en ella misma.

¿Y si decía que no? ¿Qué no?

No podría aguantar eso.

-. Ábrelo- murmuró. El vampiro le mira y luego la carta.

-. Ani- susurra con la voz enronquecida.

**.**

Ni siquiera se esforzó en deshacerse del inesperado ataque de Ani, con solo un par de movimiento yacía la cuerda a sus pies.

Miro la carta y luego a la licana que le miraba con sus grandes ojos asustados con una pizca de puro terror. Escuchaba desde su lugar su corazón latiendo desbocado.

Abrió la carta y saco el pedazo de papel, pero no se esperaba el siguiente golpe.

**.**

Se le lanzó encima, así tal cual. Aundrey incapaz de hacer algo, trastabillo con las cuerdas y cayo con ella encima al suelo entre la cocina y su propia cama. Este le miro con sus grandes ojos grises abiertísimos por el golpe.

-. ¡Por Dios, mujer!- le alegó todo chascón, ella ahorcajas sobre el vampiro le agarró el dobles de la camisa y lo levantó un poco colocando su cara a centímetros. Este le agarró las manos.

-. ¡Sea lo que sea lo que diga ese papel, tú te quedas y me importa un rábano lo que tú quieras!- este volvió a abrir los ojos con incredulidad mientras ella seguía gritando- ¡Te quedas y te quedas! ¡Porque si te largas yo te persigo, ¿Me entiendes? Yo te cazo!

-. Ani...

-. Nada de Ani. ¡Te quedas aquí conmigo, te insertare un GPS en el cráneo, te amarre a la jodida cama, te romperé las rodillas, te cortare los tendones! ¡Pero tú te quedas conmigo!

Este le seguía mirando con sus grandes ojos completamente incrédulo por su cof-_pequeña_-cof amenaza. Y en aquella atmósfera que no era muy agradable, en aquella posición que no era exactamente cómoda. El vampiro sonrió. Sí, le sonrió el muy hijo de mala madre.

-. Es la proposición más neurótica, psicópata, sádica y hermosa que me han hecho.- rio quedamente y le acarició el rostro tomándole completamente por sorpresa.

Ella no sabía porque se había esperado una batalla campal, y una persecución mística.

-. ¿Qué?- balbuceo mientras este se incorporaba y ella quedaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Mansita como un cachorro desamparado frente a él.

-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a ir a algún lado?- preguntó traspasándole con esos ojos grises hasta el alma. Reconfortándola de una manera abrumadora.

-. Yo... yo... –susurró roja como un tomate.

-. Tendrás que echarme a patadas, porque ni loco me alejare con decreto o sin decreto- le murmuro sujetándole el rostro. Sonriente ante el calor de su vergüenza- sigo siendo tú guardián.

-. A bueno... yo solo decía- contesto carraspeando y mirando hacía una mancha de la pared intensamente.

Noto el movimiento del papel. Y luego al vampiro aun en el suelo abriendo la carta dejándola al mismo nivel de sus ojos. Ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos cuando sus pupilas leían palabra por palabra y la respiración se le atrofiaba.

"_... es nuestro deber informar que los exámenes se presentaron como: ... Negativos..."_

Negativo...

No había nada... nada...

NO había ningún niño creciendo dentro de ella. No había ninguna vida de la cual cuidar.

Negativo...

Nada. Dios, esa presión en el pecho, esa sensación que le hubieran quitado algo de cuajo de dentro de ella. Dios... Dios... ¿Por qué? ella realmente se había ilusionado con un niño, con un pequeño.

Negativo, esa simple palabra para derrumbar con todo lo que se había ilusionado. Todos esos días pensando en un nombre, en una cuna, en una vida...

No podía ser tan injusto. ¿Por qué? Las lágrimas eran inevitables... inevitables como su alma rota.

**.**

Negativo. No había nada creciendo dentro de Animic. Su corazón aun latiente se apretó y esa sensación de que lo apuñalaban le hizo retener la respiración. Cuando dejo la carta caer noto que le temblaba la mano y se sentía desilusionado. Mucho.

Miro a la licana que tenía la vista fija en uno de los botones de su camisa, las lágrimas caían una a una por sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos ocultos de él.

Pasan en silencio varios segundos. Él sin saber que decir, sin saber cómo consolarla cuando él mismo se rompía por dentro. Esta respira profundo luego de unos segundos, pero cuando se iba a levantar. Él no le deja, en un acto instintivo le paso una mano por la nuca y otra por la cintura obligándole a acomodarse contra él. Sintiendo como esta se retuerce solo medio segundo antes de derrumbarse por completo. Y el escucharle llorar le hizo un nudo en la garganta, un ahogo en su pecho.

-. De verdad, yo quería- susurró entre hipos.- de verdad que sí.

-. Ani...- murmura suavecito.

Pero esta se detuvo de pronto, respiro profundo y se echó a reír.

Maldición. La licana se estaba riendo como una maniática. Con esa risa malvada escuchada solo en películas. Animic tenía un problema, tenía un serio problema con sus emociones exaltadas, si no fuera vampiro estaría con un ataque hacía ya mucho rato.

La chica se retiró de sus brazos y le miro intensamente. Estaba chascona, sonrojada, con los ojos brillosos y no pudo no dejar de notar que se veía demasiado excitante... mala línea de pensamientos. Corregir: mal momento.

-. Quiero un niño- le anunció sonriendo de lo lindo, brillando ante la idea, encantada como pocas veces...

-. Ani sí, pero...

-. A-H-O-R-A.

Le gruño... ¿Le acaba de gruñir?

Dios, ¿Qué es esto?... estaba inestable.

**.**

Quería un hijo y lo quería ahora. En ese mismo instante el vampiro se ponía las pilas porque no sería la despechada de la historia. ¡Claro que no! Ella tendría su bebe, lo criaría, lo malcriaría, y no habría niño más bello. Tendría al padre amarrado a su cama, jodería a Lust, y su vida sería hermosa como los cuentos de hadas.

¡Se ha dicho!

En otro de sus ataques de ese día, volvió a agarrar el vampiro, pero esta vez de las solapas de la camisa y se le emmm... lanzó encima.

A este no le costó reaccionar mientras chocaban contra la pared. Y se dejó querer...

**.**

-. Lust eres un genio macabro... un genio de verdad. Aich, me siento orgulloso de mí mismo...

Anet le abraza por la espalda, y a él se le desboca el corazón por el susto. Oculta rápidamente la carta entre sus ropas y se gira para abrazar a la vampira inocentemente, pero sabe, que aunque lo hubiera hecho a la velocidad de la luz, su querida igual le hubiera pillado.

-. ¿Qué tienes aquí?- pregunto abriéndole levemente la chaqueta.

-. Tú ya lo sabes- le gruño en el oído. La vampira le soltó un empujo con la cadera y saco rápidamente el sobre.- ¿Por qué tienes esto tú?

-. Por nada- responde y mira una telaraña que yace en el candelabro. Mira enérgicamente esta mientras siente los perforantes ojos color azul de su vampira en su rostro traspasándolo.

-. Lust- le gruñe por lo bajo- esto es de ella...

-. Lo sé.

-. ¡Cómo que lo sabes! ¿Se puede saber porque estas interfiriendo en el correo de Ani? ¡Esto es muy importante para ella!- le gruñe atizándole con la mismísima carta.

Esta se abre y cae el cuadrado de papel al suelo. Ambos lo miran. Lust mira a la mujer y sonríe malignamente.

-. Sabes que lo quieres ver...- le susurra en el oído. La vampira clava sus ojos en él y luego en el papel- sabes que lo quieres hacer...

-. Lust...

-. Léelo...- cantó suavemente.

-. Eres una muy mala influencia...

-. Yo ya lo leí... ¿Qué dirá?- ronronea besando delicadamente el cuello de terciopelo.

-. ¡Lust...

-. ¿Mmm?- pregunta y sigue con una corrida de besos hacía el lóbulo.- Yo lo sé...

La vampira suelta una maldición, se retira de sus brazos y en un segundo tiene la carta en sus manos y lee rápidamente. Cuando sus ojos brillantes buscan los suyos, él no puede no sonreír.

-. ¡Nunca le diremos que fue concebido antes! ¡Jamás podré sacármela de encima con ello!

-. Pero... ella debe...

-. ¡HO, lo sabrá!... pero no por esta carta.- le quita la carta oficial del hospital y la rompe en pedazos.

Y la sonrisa maligna llena la habitación. Y Anet niega pero sonríe encantada mientras abraza a su licano favorito.

-. ¡Será mi sorpresa! ¿Te imaginas? Se volverá loca cuando sepa...

-. Dios...

**.**

La habitación está hecha realmente un desastre. Se han arrastrado, empujados y creo que han roto un par de transversales de la cama.

Está nublado de placer, la tiene allí con él. En un momento culmine de éxtasis cuando Animic le mueve la cabeza hacía el cuello. A ese hermoso, cálido y terso cuello. La garganta se le estrecha de sed, de ansias por probarla.

-. Bebe- gime suavecito en un punto que en cualquier momento se volvería loco...

Y no puede negarlo, no puede decirle que no mientras clava sus colmillos en la tersa piel y todo estalla a su alrededor con los brazos y piernas de su querida licana rodeándolo por completo. Le empuja y la levanta escuchándolo en su nube blanca de éxtasis, mientras el líquido se derrama por su garganta como esta se retuerce con él.

**.**

Cierra los ojos encantada. Querida y completa como nunca. La picazón en la mordedura recién hecha no es nada mientras escucha el respirar del vampiro en su oreja y su lengua lamiendo brevemente la herida colocándole los pelos de punta y sensibilizándole los sentidos.

Está satisfecha, cansada y feliz. Nada mejor para comenzar. Sip. Nada mejor.

Abraza un poco más al vampiro cuando de pronto lo siente temblar, espasmos suaves y la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunta y se siente un poco confundida cuando este ríe. Ríe pasito y bastante emocionado, dejándole completamente extrañada.- ¿Qué sucede?

Dios, el vampiro tenía un problema con esos cambios de humor tan raros.

**.**

Y se ríe encantado. Y ríe porque sabe lo que ha sentido, porque sabe lo que ha probado, la sangre ha cambiado, la sangre no solo está más espesa si no que le ha entregado datos más verdaderos que un informe de hospital. Esa sangre está vinculada con alguien más, con otro pequeño ser.

Dios... sí.

Y ríe y la abraza con fuerza, logrando que esta se riera con él sin entenderlo.

Se crearía la tercera guerra mundial cuando ella lo descubriera, lo sabía, pero lo disfrutaría. Claro que sí, lo disfrutaría.

-. Creo que tienes ciclotimia- le murmura Ani, quien le acaricia los cabellos, lo que realmente le da sueño. O Dios, quien diría que una pequeña licántropa podía haberle hecho tan feliz, tan completo, tan querido, tan necesitado.

-. Ya lo creo que sí, mí licana. Ya creo que sí.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y sip, hasta aquí hemos llegado. ¿Triste no? A mí me encanto escribirlo XDD. De verdad he amado a Animic porque es un personaje fuera de los que me salen tan inocentones, pero no, aquí tenemos a una licantropa con un serio problema de emociones exaltadas y un vampiro con una paciencia infinita. XDD Ahh..._

_Había tenido la intención de subirlo hacía días, pero no había podido escribir ni media frase, pero hoy, me ha bajado toda la inspiración. E extrañamente me ha gustado bastante el final._

_Y lo más importante: ¿Les ha gustado?, a mi me encantó. XDD._

_Gracias a todos los que se pasaron, a todos lo que me dieron un review, un alert o un favorite, en serio, me encanta que les guste. Gracias por pasarse aunque sea una vez y darme un comentario, una critica o un simple palabra. Se los agradezco de corazón._

**It'sNotTooLate:** No te preocupes, sé que lo son esas semanas malvadas, yo las tengo ahora, justo mañana más encima. Pero gracias por pasarte, en serio. Se te agradece de corazón. **Nezsita:** Sí, hemos llegado al fin al fin XDD... pero se vienen otras historias, otros licantropos y otros vampiros XDD. Así que siempre estare por allí inundando con mis bizarras parejas el fandom de vampiros XDD. Me alegro que te guste y espero que te haya agradado el final. A ver si con el tiempo se me ocurre algo con los hijos de Lust y Animic, ¿Quién sabe? Yo no la verdad XDD. Te cuidas, gracias por pasar.

* * *

**COMO COMPENSACIÓN; ya que varias me lo ha pedido ya está en el fandom de vampiros el Post-Guardián, llamado Dhu! "Híbridos" son drabbles, pero drabbles con amor de mi parte. Por favor, pasad y dejad vuestro amor hacia mi persona, que yo os retribuiré con más amor hecho drabbles. :D **


End file.
